


Вестерн

by cardamon



Category: Death Note
Genre: Death Note AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon





	Вестерн

Ба-бах!  
Жирная изумрудно-зеленая муха, нацелившаяся на сахарницу, умерла, даже не поняв, что с ней произошло.  
\- Так будет с каждым, покусившимся на Правосудие, - веско сказал Л, шериф округа Эль-Пасо, спрятал кольт в кобуру, и повернулся к своему помощнику. - Чего тебе, Ватари?  
Помощник привычным движением смахнул со стола мушиные крылышки. В юности он попал в плен к индейцам, и наверняка был бы убит, если бы не вмешался шаман племени - бывший дворецкий. Шаман обучил юношу тайнам своего ремесла, и дал ему новое имя - Ватари, что на индейском наречии означало "Тот, кто всегда заметит пыль под диваном".  
\- Ваш чай, шериф, - сказал Ватари, наливая чай по всем правилам шаманского искусства, и добавляя в чашку Л семь кусочков сахара. - И свежие булочки с джемом. Мисс Такада, дочка пастора, любезно поделилась со мной выпечкой.  
\- Отлично, - пробормотал Л, и протянул было руку за булочкой - но в этот момент дверь с грохотом распахнулась.  
\- Под Хьюстоном бандиты ограбили почтовый поезд! - взволнованно сообщил вбежавший в комнату молодой человек. - Мэр Ягами только что получил телеграмму, что преступники могут направиться в Эль-Пасо, чтобы отсюда перебраться в Мексику!  
\- Пусть мэр не беспокоится - я разберусь с этим в два счета, - сказал Л, и обернулся к Ватари: - Напомни мне, почему мэр Ягами взял этого... этого многообещающего юношу в секретари?  
\- Он чей-то дальний родственник, - шепотом произнес Ватари. - То ли жены, то ли тетки, то ли еще кого-то. В общем, у мэра был выбор - или к себе в секретари, или к вам...  
Л слегка позеленел, и пробормотал:  
\- При случае скажи мэру, что я ему обязан. Если ему надо будет кого-нибудь повесить, или в чем-нибудь обвинить - я к его услугам. А теперь оседлай мне Мисору. Мне нужно поговорить некоторыми людьми.

Спешившись возле коновязи, шериф Л порылся в карманах, выудил кусок сахара, и захрустел им, не обращая внимания на потянувшуюся за лакомством кобылу.  
Как только он слизал с пальцев последние крошки, дверь салуна открылась настежь.  
Человек, которого ждал шериф, вылетел из дверей, как пробка из бутылки, и притормозил только возле лошадиной поилки.  
\- Привет, Мелло, - сказал Л, вытаскивая еще один кусочек сахара. - Что новенького?  
\- Я собираюсь убить Ниара, - сообщил Мелло. Он попытался встать на ноги, но поскользнулся на  
скользкой хлюпающей глине.  
\- Это не новость. К тому же, информация не по адресу - я шериф, а не психоаналитик, и я не занимаюсь нереализованными желаниями.  
\- Он сказал, что от цвета моей рубахи у него начинается мигрень. Да я одеваюсь лучше всех по эту сторону Рио-Гранде! Вот дерьмо... - констатировал он, опять не удержавшись на ногах.  
Л протянул Мелло руку, однако тут же отдернул ее, сообразив, что грязь на ладонях - не самая лучшая добавка к сахару.  
\- Кто сегодня приехал в город? - спросил он.  
Мелло, наконец-то, сумел подняться без посторонней помощи.  
\- Коммивояжер из Уичиты, - принялся загибать он пальцы, - переселенец с побережья - с женой и детьми, хорошенькая фифа из Сан-Антонио, и какой-то тип, которому соврали, что вязаный жилет - это круто.  
\- Ну-ка, давай поподробнее, - потребовал Л, но в этот момент из салуна вышел человек, при виде которого Мелло совершенно забыл о шерифе.  
\- Ниар, - прорычал он, потянувшись к кобуре, - ты труп!  
Ниар, словно случайно, поддернул сползающие домотканые штаны, и выхватил револьвер.  
\- Отлично, - с облегчением сказал Л, - сейчас один из вас умрет, второго я арестую и повешу за убийство, а моим помощником станет Мэтт... кстати, где он?  
\- Обыгрывает в покер коммивояжера, - сообщил Мелло, неохотно пряча кольт. - Слушай, а когда ты решишь, кто из нас станет твоим помощником?  
\- Как только, так сразу, - неопределенно ответил Л, который давно уже понял, что иметь двух расторопных и конкурирующих друг с другом помощников гораздо удобнее, чем одного - уверенного в своей незаменимости, и подумывающего о конкуренции с самим Л. - Значит, коммивояжер в салуне. А переселенцы? И этот... в жилетке?  
\- Девица у себя в номере. Переселенец отправился к кузнецу - у него лошадь охромела, а тот, кого Мелло охарактеризовал как "человек в жилетке", ставит на площади палатку. Он проповедник, - сухо сообщил Ниар.  
\- Вот как? - пробормотал Л. Он подумал над тем, кто из приезжих может оказаться замаскированным бандитом, и, после недолгих размышлений, поставил на фифу из Сан-Антонио.  
Во-первых, порыться в ее вещах было гораздо приятнее, чем в грубых нестиранных тряпках переселенца или проповедника. Во-вторых, если бы Л решил ограбить почтовый поезд, он тоже соврал бы, что приехал из какого-нибудь противоположного Хьюстону места. В-третьих, одинокая путешествующая девица – уже само по себе подозрительное явление, грозящее множеством неприятностей.  
Возможно даже, парочкой трупов.  
«Решено», - подумал Л. – Сегодня же прослежу за девицей.  
Он распахнул дверь салуна, и вошел в прокуренный, душный полумрак. В это раннее время салун пустовал, и только коммивояжер в дальнем углу ругался, отслюнявливая Мэтту проигранные доллары. Л на всякий случай скользнул взглядом по лицу коммивояжера, сравнил его с вывешенным возле стойки бара плакатом, и пожал плечами – бандита, ограбившего поезд, по этому рисунку не узнала бы даже родная мать.

Никто в Эль-Пасо не знал, почему Роджер назвал свой салун «Вамми-Хаузом», по фамилии помощника шерифа. Ходили слухи о найденном кладе в виде сотни ящиков виски, о спасенной жизни, и даже о незаконной и запретной любви (впрочем, распространители этих слухов очень быстро познакомились с дробовиком Роджера и карабином Ватари), но тайна оставалась тайной.  
Конечно, не для Л – тот давно уже сумел разнюхать, что произошло на самом деле.  
\- Привет, Роджер, - сказал он, облокотившись на стойку, - еще не надумал превратить свой рассадник порока в приют для невинных младенцев?  
\- Не шути с этим, - буркнул Роджер, придвигая поближе дробовик. – Пока я жив, и пока закладная на этот дом у меня, здесь никаких осиротевших детей не будет, ясно тебе? Я предпочитаю иметь дело с теми, кому я могу всадить в задницу порцию дроби, и кто сможет оплатить мне сломанную в драке мебель. Не для того я приехал в эту страну, чтобы потакать всяким странным идеям!  
\- Ладно-ладно, - примирительно кивнул Л, - лучше скажи мне, в каком номере остановилась юная леди?  
\- В четвертом, - хмыкнул Роджер, и снял с доски ключ. – Мисс Уэди сейчас как раз у себя. И, сдается мне, не такая уж она юная…  
\- Интересно…

Поднявшись на второй этаж Л, однако, даже не глянул на дверь четвертого номера. Вместо этого он открыл выданным ему ключом соседнюю комнату, а там, сняв со стены картину, прижался глазом к отверстию в стене, и надолго застыл в позе фермера, окучивающего грядку.  
Судя по всему, увиденное вполне удовлетворило шерифа, потому что он еще раз пробормотал себе под нос «интересно», и торопливо спустился вниз.

Мысли, догадки и предчувствия теснились в голове Л, размышления о дальнейших действиях сменялись попытками предугадать, как повлияют эти действия на будущее, и неизвестно, во что все это вылилось бы, но на выходе из салуна Л был грубо и неожиданно остановлен проигравшимся коммивояжером.  
\- Вы - шериф в этой дыре, - хмуро сообщил он Л.  
Л покосился на приколотую к рубашке звезду, и попробовал протиснуться между коммивояжером и стеной. Но безуспешно - коммивояжер оказался опытным, и легко перекрыл дорогу к свободе.  
\- Меня зовут Хигучи. Кесуке Хигучи, - представился он с настырностью человека, старающегося всюду оставить свою метку - хотя бы в виде застрявшего в мозгах имени.  
\- Я спешу, - сказал Л, и попытался обойти коммивояжера с другой стороны.  
\- Да? А вы знаете, что прямо у вас под носом процветает шулерство? А? - поинтересовался Хигучи, и, упершись рукой в стену, снова перекрыл Л дорогу. - Вон тот парень только что выиграл у меня все деньги!  
\- Не повезло, - посочувствовал Л, глянул через плечо коммивояжера на Мэтта, пересчитывающего выигрыш, и, присев на корточки, попробовал проскользнуть под рукой коммивояжера. - Вы должны разобраться с этим преступлением, - продолжил Хигучи, так резко наклонившись к Л, что у того от резкого запаха бриолина заслезилось в глазах и засвербело в носу.  
Хигучи не знал, как близко он в этот момент подошел к безвременной гибели.  
Давным-давно некий заезжий коммивояжер нанес неокрепшей детской психике Л непоправимую травму, продав ему за все его карманные деньги (и пять долларов, украденных у Ватари) два "Суперсладких Вечных Несъедаемых Пряника" по цене одного. Пряники оказались совсем, совсем несладкими. Правда, насчет вечности и несъедаемости коммивояжер не соврал - пряники были таким черствыми, что их наверняка испекли во времена войны за независимость, и они имели все шансы просуществовать еще столько же - потому что никому не удалось бы отковырнуть от них хоть крошку. Ночь, проведенная в попытках размягчить пряники, превратила Л в параноидального, циничного садиста, уверенного, что все без исключения обитатели этого мира виновны в различных преступлениях - просто некоторые умело это скрывают.  
А коммивояжеры, по мнению Л, не слишком далеко ушли от серийных убийц и сексуальных маньяков. В конце концов, от человека, который стучит вам в дверь в тот момент, когда вы занимаетесь каким-нибудь интимным делом, и пытается всучить вам патентованную мышеловку стоимостью в военный крейсер, можно ожидать любой пакости.

На улице перед салуном послышались чьи-то голоса, и Хигучи, на мгновение отвлекшись, отодвинулся от дверей. Л тут же воспользовался случаем - согнувшись чуть ли не вдвое, и извиваясь, как исполнительница экзотических танцев, он выскользнул за дверь.  
\- Я этого так не оставлю! - услышал он, выбегая во двор. - Вы все поплатитесь!  
Но угрозы коммивояжера не обеспокоили Л - перед ним предстало куда более жуткое зрелище, чем пыхтящий от злости Хигучи.  
Его кобыла исчезла.  
Разумеется, Л слышал байки о том, как грабители средь бела дня уводили чужих лошадей, но никогда не думал, что такое может случиться с ним самим. Во-первых, и жители Эль-Пасо, и ковбои с окрестных ранчо, и даже мексиканцы с того берега Рио-Гранде знали, кому принадлежит вороная кобыла с белой отметиной на лбу. Они шепотом передавали друг другу истории, в которых фигурировали конокрады, не знающие местных обычаев, кактусы фаллической формы, и клекот обожравшихся на дармовщину стервятников. Во-вторых, Мисора вполне могла и сама за себя постоять. Эта кобыла имела привычку лягать и кусать все, до чего ей удавалось дотянуться, и всегда думала о людях только самое худшее.  
"Кто-то выбрал очень сложный способ самоубийства", - решил Л, увидев рядом со следами копыт следы чьих-то ног. Присев на корточки, он внимательно изучил отпечатки.  
Это были не подкованные ковбойские сапоги и не грубые башмаки. Человек, стоявший рядом с коновязью,- и, с вероятностью в 47 процентов, укравший Мисору, - был обут в хорошие городские ботинки.  
"Проповедник?" - предположил Л, следуя за отпечатками. Осторожная поступь незнакомца говорила о его нежелании соприкасаться с грубой действительностью, присутствовавшей на его пути в виде луж, размякшей глины и конского навоза, а прыжок, сделанный им через канаву - о неплохой физической форме. Проповедник не был ни немощным стариком, ни грубым фермером, истолковавшим в меру своего разумения одну-единственную прочитанную книгу.  
Оставалось полной загадкой, зачем ему нужна кобыла шерифа.  
Впрочем, Л почти сразу же нашел на нее ответ - конечно, это был вызов!  
"Я разберусь с тобой! Я - Правосудие!", - подумал он, высматривая едва заметные следы.  
Мимо него с грохотом проезжали телеги, проходили, шурша юбками, торопившиеся на рынок женщины, пробегали мальчишки, вперевалку брели чьи-то куры, но Л не обращал на такие помехи никакого внимания. Горожане тоже старательно смотрели в другую сторону, делая вид, что не замечают, как их шериф то присаживается на корточки, то, согнувшись в три погибели, быстро перебегает через улицу. Им совершенно не хотелось подвергнуться многочасовому допросу, а то и провести ночь в местной тюрьме.  
И все же, на пути Л внезапно возникло препятствие.  
Препятствие приняло вид грязных сапог, выглядевших так, будто их владелец целые сутки скакал через прерию, выбирая самые труднопроходимые места.  
Л поднял глаза вверх - на посеревшие от пыли черные брюки, на украшенный серебром пояс, на черную рубаху, выглядывающую из-под пончо, а потом снова перевел взгляд на то, что его заинтересовало больше всего - на висящие на каждом бедре кобуры.  
\- Мне сказали, что ты - здешний шериф, - услышал Л. - Это так?  
Вздохнув, Л поднялся на ноги.  
По росту он оказался почти вровень с незнакомцем, но даже сейчас ему не удалось заглянуть тому в лицо - мешала широкополая мексиканская шляпа. Да и отрезанная мужская голова, которую незнакомец держал за сальные волосы, тоже все время отвлекала на себя внимание.  
Усилием воли Л заставил себя сосредоточиться.  
\- Да, я шериф. Чего тебе? Хочешь признаться в убийстве?  
\- Хочу получить свои деньги, - заявил незнакомец, и покачал отрезанную голову. - Семьсот долларов - так ведь написано в объявлении?  
\- Так это... - начал вспоминать Л, увидев в голове знакомые черты.  
\- Да, это Осоэдо Киитиро, который попробовал ограбить банк в Ларедо и подстрелил кассира, - кивнул незнакомец. - А я - Бейонд Берздей, охотник за головами. Вообще-то, - продолжил он, - мне Киитиро попался случайно. Просто повезло - я буквально налетел на него. Здесь я по другому поводу.  
\- И по какому же? - мрачно поинтересовался Л.  
\- Я собираюсь поймать того типа, который ограбил почтовый из Хьюстона. Я уверен, что он прячется где-то в этих местах, - сказал Бейонд, и слегка повернул голову, словно пытаясь разглядеть преступника на мирных улицах Эль-Пасо.  
Но все вокруг было спокойно - у поворота на площадь перестреливались Мелло и Ниар, из распахнутого окна на втором этаже салуна высунулась Миса, певичка и танцовщица, и принялась вытряхивать половики над головой у мисс Такады, раздававшей прохожим религиозные брошюрки. Откуда-то со стороны площади послышались крики - там собрались те, кто хотел послушать бродячего проповедника. Маленькая худенькая женщина, увешанная детьми, как пальма - кокосами, ругалась на своего мужа, и проклинала тот день, когда она "вышла за этого бездельника Аизаву".  
Все было как всегда. Но Л понял, что мирная жизнь закончилась.  
Он подошел к ближайшей стене, украшенной, как и большинство стен в Эль-Пасо, плакатом с надписью "Разыскивается", и посмотрел на изображенное там лицо.  
\- Тьерри Морелло, известный также как Айбер, - громко прочитал он. - Вознаграждение - сорок пять тысяч долларов. Нет, Бейонд... Я думаю, что я сам его поймаю.  
"Тем более, что я уже догадываюсь, где искать", - подумал он, и, сохраняя непроницаемое выражение лица, обернулся к охотнику за головами.  
\- Деньги за Киитиро можешь получить у моего помощника. Тебе они понадобятся - будет на что уехать из этого города, когда окажется, что ты никого не поймал. А я вынужден тебя покинуть - хочу послушать проповедь.

\- Этот мир погряз в грехах, преступлениях и коррупции! Он прогнил, и смрад от его истлевшего трупа заполняет воздух! Разве вы не чувствуете вонь? Наш мир смердит!  
Шериф Л на всякий случай повел носом, но ветер донес до него только приятный аромат женских духов.  
Миса, успевшая нацепить воскресную шляпку и прибежать на площадь в надежде на редкое развлечение, благоухала, как розовый куст.  
\- Какой хорошенький! - восхищенно выдохнула она, приподнявшись на цыпочки, чтобы лучше разглядеть проповедника. - Как куколка! И как правильно говорит - ведь действительно все прогнило! Миса вчера танцевала, и у нее каблук в доске застрял. А Роджер сказал, что не станет ничего чинить! И новые туфли Мисе не купит!  
\- Эта, гм, проповедь немного не о том, - вздохнул Л. - Хотя твоя судьба не может не вызвать сочувствия. Я всегда восхищался тем, как ты танцуешь... и я поговорю с Роджером насчет туфель.  
Будет несправедливо, подумал он, если из-за мелочной экономии Роджера Миса перестанет исполнять свой знаменитый "Танец с пончиками", в котором она ловко набрасывала на шест облитые глазурью и пышущие жаром кольца.  
\- Разумеется, эта прекрасная проповедь не о том, - раздался сзади нежный, но холодный, как снег, голос мисс Такады. - Она о высшем, о правосудии и наших грехах... впрочем, тебе этого не понять. Шериф, возьмите брошюрку? Очень интересное сочинение господина Брайдсмейда - "Покайся, ибо в День Сей будешь удушен своими грехами, и сдохнешь, аки пес!" Дивное, дивное описание гибели, грозящей грешным смертным телам!  
\- Мисс Такада, а ваш отец знает, что вы такое читаете? - осторожно спросил Л.  
Девушка скорбно поджала губы.  
\- Мой папа немного старомоден, - признала она. - Он совершенно не понимает важности духовного совершенствования! Но вы-то понимаете?!  
\- Не думаю, что мне еще есть, куда совершенствоваться, - признался Л, посмотрев на обложку брошюры, где был изображен освежеванный заживо человек, подвешенный за ребро на крюк. - Кстати, мисс Такада... Как зовут этого проповедника?  
Но ответила ему не Такада, а Миса.  
\- Он называет себя Кира, - прощебетала она, и, закатив глаза, мечтательно повторила: - Кира!  
Такада фыркнула, однако ее в ее взгляде тоже промелькнуло что-то такое, чему Л не смог подобрать названия, но что живо напомнило ему об том весеннем утре, когда он обнаружил, что в стойло к Мисоре ломится жеребец проезжего федерального маршала.  
А тем временем, проповедник, забравшись на импровизированную трибуну из ящика, продолжал вещать о прогнившем мире.  
\- Посмотрите по сторонам! Без скольких людей мир стал бы чище! Подумайте о тех, кто своим смрадом отравляет нам жизнь, и представьте, что рука Господня покарала негодяев! Хотите ли, чтобы те, кто мешает нам жить в покое и благоденствии, исчезли? Хотите ли, чтобы они отправились туда, где им самое место - в ад?  
Горожане, которые мгновение назад косились на своих соседей, и мысленно составляли списки тех, без кого жизнь стала бы лучше, тут же объединились в согласном "Да!".  
Устроившаяся в тени трибуны приблудная собака ненадолго перестала чесаться, и огласила окрестности восторженным лаем.  
"Да-а", - покачал головой Л, - "Этот проповедник - опасный человек. Такой тип вполне способен осветлить Мисору до гнедой масти, и перепродать какому-нибудь мексиканскому comandante, как жеребца арабских кровей".  
Он задумчиво прикусил палец. Дело было не только в том, что Кира нанес ему оскорбление - без Мисоры мог рухнуть весь план поимки Айбера. Что, если тот успеет сбежать? Что, если придется броситься за ним в погоню? Шериф без лошади - все равно, что утро без чашки кофе. Вроде бы, не смертельно, но никогда не знаешь, в какой момент это тебе отыграется.  
А еще есть Бейонд...  
Л обернулся на проповедника, который в этот момент нес какую-то чушь про ограбление Хьюстонского почтового, и про божью кару, которая непременно настигнет мерзавца-бандита, пожал плечами, и направился прочь. Божья кара - это, конечно, замечательно, но Л больше доверял своим мозгам и своему верному кольту.  
"Без лошади мне придется нелегко", - в очередной раз вздохнул Л, и вдруг остановился.  
Бейонд выглядел так, будто скакал без остановки всю ночь. Но где же, в таком случае, его лошадь?

В поисках Бейонда Л заглянул в салун, потом - к себе в участок, потом - на почту, где царствовала неприступная мисс Боттомслэш, потом - в редакцию местного листка "Кактус Газетт", потом - еще в пару местечек, в одном из которых ему расцарапали щеку, а в другом - прострелили шляпу, но Бейонда нигде не было.  
Усталый и разочарованный, Л присел возле потрепанного фургона, и захрустел последним кусочком сахара.  
\- Кого-то ищете, сэр? - тут же поинтересовался у него худощавый мужчина с пышной шапкой кудрявых волос.  
Переселенец с востока, решил Л, поглядев на мужчину, надумавший поискать счастья на отвоеванных у мексиканцев землях.  
Заметив, что переселенец подозрительно нахмурился и потянулся к своему карабину, он торопливо представился.  
\- А я - Аизава, - буркнул переселенец, оставив карабин в покое - к нескрываемому облегчению Л.  
Впрочем, доверия на лице Аизавы ничуть не прибавилось.  
\- Шерифы, бандиты... Попробуй сейчас, разбери, кто есть кто, - пробормотал он себе под нос. - А как пристрелят, так вообще без разницы, чья там пуля. Да и вообще, мало ли кто как себя называет. Вон, шлялся тут один - тоже все говорил, будто для штата работает, а жена потом банки варенья недосчиталась.  
"А много еще у вас варенья?" - хотел спросить Л, но вместо этого поинтересовался:  
\- А давно тут шлялся этот человек?  
Аизава задумчиво посмотрел на тень от оглобли.  
\- Пожалуй, не так уж давно. Там еще девочка бегала, беленькая такая, чуть старше моей дочки, он с ней поговорил, и они куда-то в тот переулок пошли. Я еще хотел вмешаться - мало ли, зачем тот парень девочку увел, - да тут меня жена позвала.  
\- Куда они пошли? - быстро спросил Л.  
Аизава махнул рукой в проулок между двумя низенькими домами, и Л тут же вскочил на ноги.

Девочку Л увидел сразу. Она стояла под старым тополем, нервно перебирая пальцами оборки на переднике. Л вспомнил, что пару раз встречал ее на улицах Эль-Пасо - в чистом отглаженном платье, в соломенной шляпке и с аккуратно заплетенными белокурыми косами. Сейчас эта шляпка валялась на земле, а в волосах запутались сучки и листья.  
\- Э... Доллар?.. Цент?.. Облигация? Как там тебя?.. - попытался вспомнить Л.  
\- Меня зовут Квотер Квин, сэр, - прошептала девочка, и, шмыгнув носом, сделала книксен.  
\- Ах да, четвертак! С тобой все в порядке, Квотер?  
Девочка опять шмыгнула носом, кивнула, и обеспокоенно посмотрела вверх, на подпирающую небо верхушку тополя.  
Там, в вышине, Л разглядел крохотную черную фигурку, которая, казалось, боролась с каким-то невидимым чудовищем. Ветки тополя трещали и роняли на землю листья, иногда с небес доносился крик боли или жуткий, звериный вой, но понять, что происходит, было невозможно.  
Заметив, что Л находится в некоторой растерянности, Квотер вежливо сказала:  
\- Мой котик забрался на дерево, и не захотел слезать. Так что мне пришлось поискать кого-то, кто залезет наверх, и объяснит ему, что мне пора домой. Сэр, а может, вы тоже слазите? Тот мистер что-то слишком долго возится, а меня мама заругает, если я опоздаю!  
Но тут ветки зашумели, словно под порывом урагана, и на землю спрыгнул Бейонд, прижимая к груди белого котенка.  
\- Держи своего зверя, и больше не попадайся у меня на пути, а то голову отрежу и глаза выколю, - пригрозил он девочке, сунул ей извивающееся животное, и повернулся к Л.  
\- Ну что, шериф? Есть успехи?  
Проводив взглядом убегающую Квин, Л пожевал тополиный листик, сплюнул горькую слюну, и покачал головой.  
\- Кто-то украл мою лошадь, - сообщил он. - Мне надо раздобыть себе другую, потом поймать Айбера, а потом разобраться с проповедником. А на чем ты сюда приехал? Где твоя лошадь?  
\- Думаю, где-то в прерии. Или в желудках у койотов. Мне пришлось загнать А.  
Л вскинулся, думая, что Бейонд хочет привлечь к чему-то его внимание, но тот сразу же пояснил:  
\- А - так звали моего коня. Наверное, в следующий раз я стану называть их по цифрам - так проще. А какое отношение имеет ко всему этому проповедник?  
\- Кира? Я думаю, что он во всем этом замешан, - сказал Л. - Возможно, он всей этой отвлекает внимание от Айбера.  
\- И зачем ты мне это сообщаешь? - хмыкнул Бейонд.  
\- Ты ведь тоже работаешь на правосудие, - пожал плечами Л. - Деньги - деньгами, но мало ли, как обернется дело... Если Айбер попытается сбежать, воспользовавшись тем шумом, что поднял проповедник, ты сможешь остановить его - но только, если будешь знать, с чем имеешь дело. Я, конечно, найду себе лошадь... да хоть у кого-нибудь конфискую! Но вдруг Айбер успеет ускользнуть?  
\- Ясно, - протянул Бейонд.  
Л не мог сказать, о чем тот думает - даже несмотря на то, что сейчас мог хорошо разглядеть его лицо и странные, необычного оттенка глаза. "Но даже если он мне не поверил, он не сможет не учитывать возможность того, что я прав. Значит, он решит присмотреться к Кире. А я тем временем найду лошадь, и арестую Айбера. Я на девяносто процентов уверен, что знаю, где он прячется..."

Если уж брать что-то чужое, то - самое лучшее, решил Л, пробираясь по прорубленной в зарослях чаппараля тропке на задний двор мистера Ягами. Кроме того, помощь правосудию - это общественный долг мэра, наряду с произнесением речей в День Благодарения и придумыванием необременительных должностей для многочисленных родственников.  
"Благородный человек", - подумал Л о мистере Ягами, - "Ведь иногда это даже не его родственники! И если кто-то думает, что это так просто - придумать должность для Матсуды... Вот я, например, точно был бы поставлен в тупик. Нет, такой человек не станет возражать, если я возьму его лошадь. Он и сам бы мне ее предложил... но лучше не смущать его просьбами. Ни к чему поднимать шум из-за пустяков".  
Он успокаивающе похлопал по шее гнедого - любимца мэра, порылся в карманах в поисках угощения, и с некоторым удивлением достал медовый пряник.  
Лишь сжевав половину, Л вспомнил, что случайно вытащил пряник из кармана малышки Квотер Квин - наверное, в тот самый момент, когда погладил девочку по голове.  
Гениальная предусмотрительность шерифа, заставлявшая его то и дело знакомиться с содержимым чужих карманов, саквояжей и буфетов в поисках преступных, или же, напротив, полезных для правосудия вещей, как всегда, оказалась на высоте. Чем бы он угостил нервничающую лошадь, если бы бы не этот пряник? Точнее, пол-пряника. Или четверть... В общем, если бы не этот кусочек, и не оставшиеся на ладони крошки.  
\- Спокойно, спокойно, - пробормотал Л, и врезал кулаком по надувшемуся лошадиному животу.  
Конь недовольно всхрапнул, словно поражаясь тому, за какую малую цену было куплено его содействие, но все же позволил Л затянуть потуже подпругу.  
"Может, оставить его себе, после того, как все закончится?" - подумал Л, вспомнив, что Мисору ему никогда не удавалось оседлать с первого раза, или обмануть, поводив перед носом остатками пряника, с тем, чтобы доесть его самому. "В конце концов, мне хороший конь нужнее... И Соичиро наверняка согласится, если я ему все как следует объясню. А Мисора, если воспользоваться словами Бейонда, давно уже находится в желудках койотов, и я избавлен..."  
В этот момент плавное течение мыслей Л было прервано шумом, донесшимся из зарослей чаппараля. Судя по этому шуму, в кустарник вломился спасающийся от оголодавшей пумы бизон, и теперь, подгоняемый болью и смертным ужасом, наплевав на раздирающие его кожу колючки, он пытался добраться до безопасного места - которым, к сожалению, оказалась выстроенная на пути бизона конюшня.  
В случае необходимости Л умел действовать так же быстро, как и соображать. Вот и сейчас, оглядевшись по сторонам, и поняв, что второго выхода в конюшне не предусмотрено - поразительная, кстати, беспечность, - он немедленно спрятался за яслями.  
И очень вовремя - в следующее мгновение в конюшню ввалился задыхающийся от бега человек, в котором Л с удивлением узнал Бейонда, а вслед за ним...  
\- Мисора, - вздохнул Л, борясь с желанием поглубже зарыться в ясли с овсом. - Нашлась все-таки...  
Мисора зло скалила длинные желтые зубы, и била копытом, оттесняя Бейонда в сторону.  
\- Я мог бы догадаться, - сказал Бейонд, опасливо поглядывая на кобылу. - Каков хозяин, такова и лошадь. Я, можно сказать, спас ей жизнь, а она... Не знаю, в чем она меня подозревала, но мне пришлось пробежаться от платановой рощи, что на западном выезде из города.  
В ответ на удивленный взгляд Л он пояснил:  
\- Кто-то ее там привязал, причем так, чтобы она оказалась на самом солнцепеке. Мне пришлось пристрелить пару койотов - они уже принюхивались к ужину. Я-то надеялся, что мне привалила удача, и моя проблема с лошадью решена, но она, видно, решила, что я то ли в доле с койотами, то ли - конкурирующая фирма, и собираюсь сожрать ее самостоятельно. А теперь, шериф, может, ты перестанешь изображать младенца Иисуса, и наденешь на свою тварь намордник?  
\- Ты ей не нравишься, - глубокомысленно сказал Л. - Наверное, она что-то такое чувствует... ну, такое...  
Он неопределенно пошевелил пальцами.  
\- Животные, знаешь ли, понимают многое, - заключил он, так и не подобрав подходящего определения тому, что Мисора могла чувствовать в Бейонде.  
\- Знаешь, что с такими понятливыми надо делать? - угрожающе поинтересовался Бейонд. - Если бы я знал, чем все закончится, я бы к тем платанам еще и кугуара подманил бы.  
Забытый всеми гнедой робко всхрапнул, и попытался изобразить дружелюбие.  
\- Вот, - тут же заметил его Бейонд. - вот это нормальный конь. Короче, Л, раз ты вернул себе свою кобылу, то этого коня заберу я. Кажется, он достаточно спокойный и миролюбивый.  
\- Ты не можешь, - тут же возразил Л.  
Он все-таки вылез из яслей, и теперь занимался тем, что вытряхивал из карманов овес.  
\- Мистер Ягами - мэр нашего города, благородный и уважаемый человек. Он приобрел этого жеребца за огромные деньги. Это противозаконно - отбирать у него его собственность! - с жаром воскликнул он.  
В конце концов, одно дело, когда лошадь отбирают ради торжества правосудия, и совсем другое - когда на этой лошади собираются увезти чек на сорок пять тысяч долларов. Сорок пять тысяч, которые Л уже начал считать своими.  
\- А зачем ты его оседлал? - задал Бейонд совершенно неуместный вопрос. - Ты ведь, насколько я помню, как раз собирался конфисковать у кого-нибудь лошадь. Смотри, как все здорово получилось! Я - с риском для жизни, - спас твою кобылу, а ты нашел для меня самого лучшего коня в этой дыре, да еще и оседлал его! Так оно и должно быть у настоящих напарников! Мы будем делиться последним глотком воды и последним куском клубничного пирога, мы пройдем сквозь бандитов, как нож сквозь масло, и размажем их по прериям, как по сдобной булочке, мы будем как Билли Кид и Гаррет, как...  
\- Помолчи, - оборвал его Л.  
Нарисованная Бейондом картина заставила его ощутить инфернальный ужас. Последнее, чего бы он хотел в этой жизни - это с кем-то делиться, а предпоследнее - сдохнуть, как Билли Кид, от руки своего "друга".  
"Возможно, если у Бейонда будет лошадь, он побыстрее отсюда уедет", - подумал он, с трудом избавившись от непонятного ощущения, поселившегося внизу живота, и становившегося сильнее, когда он представлял, что отдает Бейонду свой пирог. "В конце концов, все это ничего не значит - ведь я знаю, где искать Айбера. Так что мне надо просто поторопиться, и схватить его, пока он не упорхнул.  
Схватив Мисору за повод, он повел ее к выходу. И, уже оказавшись во дворе, обернулся к Бейонду:  
\- С мистером Ягами будешь разбираться самостоятельно, - сказал он.  
И, вскочив на Мисору, гордо проскакал через главные ворота - к изумлению служанки, которая так и не поняла, как шериф сумел выехать наружу, не въезжая внутрь.

Л надеялся, что обстоятельства вынудят Бейонда отстать. Может, в окно выглянет миссис Ягами, и предложит Бейонду холодный чай. Может, мистер Ягами решит сегодня пораньше вернуться домой. Может, служанка, подметавшая двор, попадет под копыта, и Бейонду придется спешиться, чтобы оказать ей первую помощь. Может, его конь - точнее, конь мистера Ягами, - понесет, и через несколько дней Л будет вынужден исполнить печальный долг - бросить горсть земли в разверстую могилу.  
Но Бейонд упрямо держался рядом, и из-за этого дорога к салуну показалась Л долгой, как индейский народный эпос, повествующий о жизни юного воина, в котором запечатан дух девятихвостого койота.  
Некоторое разнообразие вносили только добрые жители Эль-Пасо, любопытствовавшие, что за таинственный незнакомец объявился в их городе, и пытавшиеся обиняком вызнать это у своего шерифа.  
\- Что, сэр, братца-душегуба из тюрьмы наконец-то выпустили? Радость-то какая! А как на вас похож - прямо одно лицо!  
\- У меня нет брата, а если бы был, то я бы прирезал его еще в колыбели, и свалил бы убийство на кого-нибудь из вас, - процедил Л, но его заглушил другой голос:  
\- Да не-ет, это ж федерал из Хьюстона, а шерифа арестовали за контрабанду. Сейчас вот за мэром едут.  
\- Врешь ты все! И не федерал это, а ученый с самой Англии, золото у нас будет искать! А шерифа с мэром не арестовывать будут, а в долю брать, иначе они тут сами всех арестуют!  
\- Да вы что, кактусовой самогонки обпились?! Откуда у нас золото? Это же незаконный сын шерифа от той индейской скво...  
Неизвестно, до каких еще диких предположений докатился бы коллективный разум, но в этот момент Л подъехал к салуну.  
\- Мистер Берздей с радостью ответит на все ваши вопросы, - обратился он к сплетничавшим возле поилки ковбоям, и к вертевшемуся возле них в поисках новостей бессменному редактору "Кактус-Газетт" мистеру Дэмегаве.  
Воспользовавшись тем, что Дэмегава, по цепкости и назойливости не уступавший весенним клещам, намертво перегородил Бейонду дорогу, Л кивком подозвал Мелло и Ниару, и прошмыгнул в салун.  
\- Из комнаты мисс Уэди никто не выходил? Отлично! Ниар, обойди дом, и спрячься в кустах под окном. Если кто-то попытается выпрыгнуть - задержи. Можешь прострелить ногу, но не голову - Айбер нужен мне живым.  
\- А я? - тут же напомнил о себе Мелло.  
\- А ты останешься здесь, и будешь следить, чтобы никто не вошел и не вышел из салуна.  
\- Да я понял! - поморщился Мелло. - Ясно же, что надо перекрыть все выходы. Я хотел спросить, - я могу стрелять по ногам, если кто-нибудь двинется?  
Л обвел взглядом помещение салуна, не увидел никого из тех, чьи ноги он хотел бы сохранить в целости, и кивнул.  
\- Только ничего не поджигай, - напомнил он Мелло. - По крайней мере, пока не убедишься, что я успел отсюда убраться.  
\- Ясно!  
Мелло встряхнул выгоревшими лохмами, и со зверской ухмылкой, способной напугать даже самого храброго человека, принялся стругать охотничьим ножом кусок черного шоколада. Случайный прохожий, заглянувший в этот момент в салун в надежде промочить горло, и увидевший, как Мелло слизывает с ножа завивающуюся спиралью стружку, тут же вскочил на своего коня, и скакал, не останавливаясь, до самого Чарльстона, где нанялся матросом на первое же судно, отплывающее в Европу. Там он завербовался в британский корпус, отправляющийся на русско-турецкую войну, в Стамбуле дезертировал, прихватив полковую кассу, принял мусульманство, сделался евнухом и серым кардиналом Блистательной Порты - но до самого последнего дня своей жизни с криком просыпался от ночных кошмаров.  
\- Значит, я могу на вас положиться, - сказал Л Ниару и Мелло, и, кивком дав понять Роджеру, что все в порядке, поднялся по лестнице.

Возле комнаты, где поселилась белокурая мисс Уэди, Л остановился. Снизу доносились подвыпившие голоса и какой-то подозрительный треск, но в комнате царила тишина. Никто не ходил, поскрипывая половицами, никто не ворочался на кровати, не шуршал газетами или шелковыми юбками.  
Вытащив кольт, Л распахнул дверь - и сразу же увидел развевающуюся в свежем вечернем ветерке занавеску. Быстро глянув по сторонам, и убедившись, что комната пуста, Л бросился к распахнутому окну.  
Ниар был где-то там, - в этом Л не сомневался ни на мгновение, - но разглядеть, где он прячется, было невозможно. Недолго думая, Л вскочил на подоконник, и спрыгнул вниз.  
Что-то мелкое, но юркое прыгнуло ему на спину, ткнуло пальцем куда-то за ухо, и, прежде чем Л успел хоть что-то сделать, его сознание померкло.

Тоскливо, как пропащая душа, скрипел ворот у колодца, и каждый его стон болью отдавался в голове Л.  
\- Сейчас он очухается, - сказал кто-то.  
\- Я... уже, - прохрипел Л, интуитивно понимая, что последует за этими словами, и из последних сил отползая в сторону.  
\- Эх... почти не задел, - горестно вздохнул Бейонд, поставив на землю опустевшее ведро. - Как себя чувствуешь, шериф?  
\- Все в порядке, - отмахнулся Л, и обессилено упал в лужу. - Поторопись, Бейонд. Не думай о моих страданиях - поймай Айбера, и отомсти за меня. Пусть я погибну от ран, но правосудие победит! Ну? Что ты на меня так уставился?  
Бейонд смотрел на него со странным выражением - будто видел что-то такое, что другим недоступно. Хотя скорее всего, он просто сожалел, что Айбер не закончил свою работу, и прикидывал, нельзя ли довести дело до конца.  
От этой мысли Л сразу же почувствовал себя - нет, не лучше, но намного бодрее, и, не обращая внимания на боль в затылке и промокшие джинсы, быстро вскочил на ноги, и огляделся.  
Первым делом его внимание привлек Ниар - что само по себе было довольно странно. В отличие от Мелло, Ниар редко привлекал внимание - вы могли пройти мимо, и лишь через десяток шагов сообразить, что только что переступили через что-то, сидевшее на вашем пути... и это "что-то" успело украсть вашу лошадь, ваши пистолеты, ваш кошелек... а иногда и вашу жизнь.  
Вторая странность заключалась в том, что Ниар выглядел виноватым, а чувство вины было для него таким же неестественным, как для опунции, загнавшей свои колючки под чью-то кожу.  
В задумчивости Л перевел взгляд на Мелло, но на его лице отражалось сразу столько эмоций, что это еще больше все запутало.  
В поисках ответа Л снова посмотрел к Бейонду.  
\- Я тут ни при чем, - сразу же запротестовал тот. - Я просто хотел отделаться от этого вашего Дэмегавы, не убивая его, и вышел на задний двор, вот и все! Ну, а когда увидел, что тут происходит, попросил того парня, с шоколадом, принести для тебя воды.  
\- Это я виноват, - стоически признался Ниар. - Я увидел, что кто-то прыгает из окна, и... и вырубил его, как ты мне приказал.  
\- Точно, - подтвердил Мелло. - Я сам за водой к колодцу бегал! Слушай, а раз такое дело... Можно, я за тебя отомщу?  
\- Не сейчас, - нахмурился Л.  
Новость была не слишком приятной. Мало того, что голова все еще побаливала, а штаны и рубаха промокли насквозь - самым худшим известием было то, что Айбер успел сбежать.  
Сбежать, не оставив следов.  
"Он наверняка торопился, потому что оставил все свои вещи", - подумал Л, припоминая комнату. - "Все свои вещи..."  
Вскинувшись, он повернулся к Мелло и Ниару.  
\- Обыщите комнату мисс Уэди, и посмотрите, что там есть из одежды. Быстро! А я обыщу окрестности - хоть вы тут все затоптали, а что не затоптали - залили водой, все равно должны были остаться какие-то следы.  
\- Все сделаем! - тут же уверил его Мелло, ухмыляясь, как сытый волк, своему попавшему в немилость сопернику.

Л посмотрел на открытое окно, а потом - на росшие под окном кусты гибискуса. Тот, кто прыгал из окна, должен был как следует оттолкнуться ногами, чтобы не свалиться прямо в цветущие заросли. Несколько верхних веток, как заметил Л, были обломаны, а ярко-красные цветы успели немного увянуть.  
\- Никогда не думал, что гибискус бывает такого цвета, - вдруг прозвучал рядом голос Бейонда.  
\- Ты о чем? - уточнил Л, все еще глядя на верхушки куста.  
\- Лиловый, - пояснил Бейонд. - Разве существует лиловый гибискус? Вообще-то, я в цветах не разбираюсь...  
Л посмотрел на него, потом проследил за его взглядом, а потом они оба, не сговариваясь, упали на колени, и принялись раздвигать руками ветки.  
Там, у самой стены, лежала мисс Уэди, одетая в лиловое платье. Тряпичная роза, украшавшая ее довольно плоскую грудь, оторвалась, и зацепилась ветку, словно живой цветок.  
\- Вот мы и нашли Айбера, - тихо сказал Л, стаскивая с головы трупа длинноволосый белокурый парик.  
\- И потеряли деньги, - добавил Бейонд. - Железнодорожная компания будет рада его голове, но ее куда больше интересуют украденное им золото. С собой он его вряд ли взял - слишком большая тяжесть. Значит, у него тайник где-то в прерии. И без него этот тайник не найти.  
\- Много золота?  
\- Очень, - серьезно сказал Бейонд.  
\- Значит, мы его найдем, - тут же решил Л. - Но вначале надо выяснить, что здесь произошло. Я не вижу никаких ран... похоже на несчастный случай. Видно, Айбер зачем-то залез на подоконник, наступил на подол платья, свалился вниз, и свернул себе шею. Свернул шею, упав со второго этажа! Да отсюда даже Миса запросто выпрыгнула, когда Мелло случайно поджег бутыль с самогонкой! Вот и говори после этого про невезение.  
\- Но зачем ему было куда-то лезть? Может, он услышал твои шаги? - предположил Бейонд.  
\- Посмотри на цветы - они завяли так, что ветки наверняка были сломаны еще днем. Я искал себе лошадь, ты занимался странными вещами с той девочкой... в общем, Айбер был в полной безопасности.  
\- Надо осмотреть его получше, - предложил Бейонд. - И поговорить со всеми, кто был в салуне. Может, кто-то поднялся на второй этаж, и Айбер перенервничал? Может, еще что-то произошло. Может, кто-то опознал его, и теперь тоже охотится за золотом.  
\- Выясним, - мрачно пообещал Л. - Сейчас я скажу Роджеру, чтобы положил Айбера в ледник, и примусь за допрос.

\- А ведь преступник может сейчас быть внутри салуна, - вдруг сообразил Л.  
Бейонд резко остановился, и посмотрел на него с видом человека, который чуть было не шагнул на подгнивший мост - но был вовремя остановлен.  
\- Черт. Если убийца почувствует опасность, он выстрелит в нас, не задумываясь. А мы, войдя с сумерек на свет, окажемся в невыгодном положении, - сказал он.  
\- Значит, надо его опередить, - Л вытащил кольт, и проверил, не отсырел ли порох.  
\- Будем действовать на счет "три", - сказал Бейонд, взведя курок.  
\- Ладно. Считать буду я, - решил Л. - Раз...  
Из салуна доносились голоса, трезвые и не очень, и звон посуды.  
\- Два...  
Пахло жареным мясом, пролитым виски и табачным дымом.  
\- Три!  
Яркий свет ударил Л в глаза, и он тут же выстрелил, целясь в знакомое ярко-зеленое пятно возле стойки бара. Звон бьющегося стекла и бессильная ругань Роджера подсказали ему, что выстрел был удачным - все запасы любимого напитка Ватари, после которого помощник маялся жестоким похмельем, и был ни на что не годен, оказались разбиты.  
"Грех было не воспользоваться случаем", - подумал Л, с детства ненавидевший дни, когда Ватари и Роджер собирались, чтобы "вспомнить молодость". В такие дни ему приходилось даже кофе варить самостоятельно - или обходиться водой.  
По салуну поплыл горький аромат полыни.  
Бейонд стрелял сразу с обеих рук, и звон стекла сливался с грохотом его кольтов в странную, но радующую сердце мелодию. Прозрачные, золотистые, красные, розовые струйки лились на пол, оставляя на опустевших полках льдистые осколки.  
\- Вот это да... - вдруг сказал кто-то за спиной у Л. - Стоило отойти, как сразу началось веселье!  
Бейонд обернулся, но Л успел схватить его за руку.  
\- Не стреляй. Проходи, Мэтт. Ты сегодня тут весь день провел, да? Чуть позже мне нужно будет задать тебе пару вопросов.

\- Мне придется переквалифицироваться в бармены для мормонов, потому что вода - это единственное, чего у меня осталось вдоволь, - хмуро сказал Роджер, сгребая в сторону осколки. - Ты и твой приятель - вы меня разорили, понятно? С чего вам пришло в голову перебить всю выпивку?  
\- Я целился только в абсент, - возмутился Л. - И я не знаю, почему этот... этот...  
Он покосился на дальний столик, за которым Бейонд, совершенно спокойный и невозмутимый, поглощал свой ужин, и попытался подобрать для него самую емкую характеристику.  
И через минуту сдался - охарактеризовать Бейонда одним словом было попросту невозможно.  
\- Это все Бейонд устроил. Ему и счет выставляй. А мне всего лишь нужно положить к тебе на ледник труп, - сказал он, решив, что сейчас есть дела поважнее, чем придумывание характеристик для охотника за головами.  
Этим можно будет заняться в бессонные ночи, вместо счета овец.  
\- Труп? Ты опять кого-то подстрелил? - укоризненно спросил Роджер. - Сколько раз я говорил тебе...  
\- Это не то, что ты думаешь! - возразил Л. - Твой постоялец упал из окна, и свернул себе шею.  
\- Но оттуда даже Миса запросто выпрыгивала... - растеряно произнес Роджер.  
\- Вот и я о том же, - кивнул Л. Он немного погрыз ноготь, и добавил: - Да, не удивляйся. Он еще и пол сменил. В общем, ты его знал, как "мисс Уэди".  
\- И все это из-за падения?  
\- Нет, он просто переоделся в леди, чтобы сбить всех с толку, - успокоил Роджера Л. - Так я могу сказать, чтобы тело занесли на ледник?  
\- Только предупреди своих разбойников, чтобы не трогали продукты, - проворчал Роджер. - В прошлый раз я кувшина сливок недосчитался, одного окорока и двух фунтов изюма. Если в этот раз будет то же самое - уши оборву.  
Унылая процессия, состоявшая из Мелло и Ниара, прошествовала по салуну, подметая разбитое стекло пышными юбками фальшивой мисс Уэди. Посетители, успевшие вылезти из-под столов, и вернуться к своим скромным развлечениям, на мгновение отложили в стороны карты и ножи, чтобы почтить память покойного.  
\- А ведь все вышло в точности, как обещал проповедник, - вдруг сказал какой-то ковбой. - Он пообещал бандиту божью кару - и вот она! День еще не закончился, как Айбер мертв.  
Слушая эти предположения, Л только покачал головой. Чего только не выдумают люди! Если бы можно было помолиться, и получить желаемое...  
"То я бы точно молился не о смерти Айбера", - мысленно вздохнул он. - "Где теперь искать зарытое золото? И даже сорок пять тысяч от компании ни мне, ни Бейонду больше не светят".  
Он опять бросил взгляд на столик, за которым Бейонд с явным интересом изучал "Кактус-Газетт", и решительно направился к Мэтту.

\- Никто не подымался на второй этаж, - сказал Мэтт. Его длинные нервные пальцы, усыпанные рыжими веснушками, без остановки тасовали колоду. - Никто - после того, как ты ушел.  
\- Может, ты не заметил, - предположил Л.  
\- Я никуда не уходил, - покачал головой Мэтт. - Еда, курево, и выпивка у меня под рукой, а помочиться можно и с крыльца. И я всегда примечаю, что вокруг делается. Полезно для здоровья, знаешь ли.  
Он вызывающе блеснул очками, выигранными у какого-то невезучего бостонца, и поинтересовался:  
\- Не хочешь сыграть, шериф?  
\- Это я научил тебя половине известных тебе трюков с краплеными картами, - спокойно сказал Л.- Ты все еще хочешь со мной сыграть?  
\- Зато вторую половину я придумал сам.  
\- И ты все еще горишь желанием опробовать их на мне? Даже после того раза, когда тебе пришлось возвращаться домой, одетым только в газету Дэмегавы?  
Смерив Мэтта взглядом, Л добавил:  
\- Смотрю, ты раздобыл себе новую одежду. Похоже, что тебе пришлось пообщаться с кучей народа из самых разных мест. Этот меховой жилет я видел на том русском парне, с Аляски, который пытался добраться до Фриско, рубашку - на французе из Нового Орлеана, сапоги...  
\- Ладно тебе, Л! Что плохого в том, что люди меняются вещами? Это расширяет кругозор, - пробурчал Мэтт.  
Колода в его руках согласно щелкнула.  
\- Это создает плохой имидж у города, - пояснил Л. - Никто не захочет приезжать туда, откуда есть все шансы выехать завернутым в газету.  
\- Л, сюда вообще никто не хочет приезжать, - вздохнул Мэтт. - Кроме тех, у кого нет выхода. И лучше выехать отсюда в газете, чем остаться здесь в гробу.  
\- Да, с правосудием у нас все еще имеются некоторые проблемы, - печально согласился Л. - Но я над этим работаю.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Мэтт, продолжая тасовать карты. - Кстати... Не знаю, имеет ли это отношение к правосудию, но примерно после полудня я видел, как к твоей кобыле подходил бродячий проповедник.  
Л, собравшийся уже было уходить, тут же насторожился.  
\- Та-ак! И что он делал?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Мэтт. - Может, проповедь ей читал? Как Франциск Ассизский. Мне Мелло рассказывал, что этот Франциск не только людям прохода не давал, он даже птиц учил, как им летать, что петь, и все такое. Ну, а этот лошадей поучает.  
\- Бред какой-то, - решил Л.  
Конечно, он сразу заподозрил, что проповедник причастен к исчезновению его лошади - ведь не зря же он видел рядом с коновязью отпечатки ботинок. Но зачем читать Мисоре проповедь?  
\- Ничего не бред, - тут же возразил Мэтт. - Мне Мелло рассказывал! И еще про волка, с которым Франциск договаривался движениями хвоста и ушей.  
\- Так, давай забудем о волках, и вернемся к нашим кобылам, - пробормотал Л, ощутивший, как его голова идет кругом - то ли от слов Мэтта, то ли от мелькания карт, то ли от синеватого дымка мэттовской самокрутки. - Что этот Кира сделал после того, как поговорил с Ми... постоял рядом с Мисорой?  
\- Ничего. Ушел в сторону площади. А я вернулся внутрь - и могу дать руку на отсечение, что никто не поднимался наверх.  
\- И все-таки это что-то значит, - пробормотал Л. - В город приехали четыре человека, и один из них умер...  
В город приехали четыре человека - один преступник, один охотник за головой этого преступника, один странствующий проповедник, и один переселенец. Л так и сяк повертел в голове это уравнение, но ответа не нашел.  
А через минуту ему стало не до поисков, потому что в салун, топая сапогами, вошел Аизава, и объявил:  
\- Там у вас мертвец на пороге. Похоже, что парень поскользнулся, и свернул себе шею.  
Л - благодаря природной ловкости и умению в нужный момент отдавливать чужие ноги, - выскочил на улицу первым.  
\- Я его знаю. Это Мацуширо Накаокаджи, тот еще мелкий гаденыш, - объявил он, обследовав труп. - Мистер Аизава прав - он действительно свернул себе шею. Наверное, споткнулся о камень. Эй, кто-нибудь! Занесите его на ледник! Завтра, когда будет посветлее, я его осмотрю.  
\- А Миса его тоже знает! - вдруг раздался рядом знакомый голос. - Этот Мацуширо всегда Мису за разные места хватал! И щипал - больно! Миса потом танцевать не могла. А преподобный Кира сказал, что такого больше не будет! Кира сказал, что помолится об этом!  
\- Люди не сворачивают шеи от чужих молитв, - устало сказал Л. - Если бы это было так, человечество давно бы самоуничтожилось.  
При этих словах все вокруг недовольно забормотали.  
\- Может, от моих молитв и не бывает, а если преподобный Кира помолится, то будет, - выразил, наконец, общую мысли какой-то незнакомый ковбой.  
\- Что ж, в любом случае, мне будет любопытно пообщаться с этим Кирой, - решил Л. - В каком номере он поселился?  
\- Ни в каком, - сказал Роджер, придерживая дверь, пока Мелло и Ниар втаскивали внутрь тело. - Кира остановился в доме у мэра Ягами.

Разогнав любопытствующих, Л присел на порожек, о который так неудачно споткнулся Мацуширо, и глубоко задумался. "Не бывает эпидемий, при которых люди сворачивают себе шею - это же не ветрянка, чтобы переноситься от человека к человеку! А если это господня кара, как утверждает преподобный Кира... Почему тогда господь не наказал Мелло, за то, что он постоянно тащит у меня шоколад - а мне его привозят из Нового Орлеана! Или Ватари, за то, что любит на рассвете пострелять по бутылочкам? А потом еще и удивляется, что у меня бессонница... Да я еще с полуночи начинаю от каждого шороха вскакивать! Или вот, Роджер. Грешник, да еще и какой! Стоит подойти к стойке, тут же убирает подальше сахарницу... Как будто я его объем, честное слово! Или... Или вот Бейонд, к примеру! Не зря, не зря Мисора все время пытается его лягнуть... ладно, она всех пытается лягнуть, но все равно она что-то про него чувствует, могу поспорить! У нее отличный нюх на преступления! Однако... однако пострадали только Айбер и Мацуширо. Безгрешными их назвать сложно, но все же... почему именно они? А может, никакой связи нет, и это - обычные несчастные случаи?"  
Л поднял голову к небу, и посмотрел на яркие, ехидно подмигивающие звезды.  
\- Случайность? Или же преступление? - пробормотал он.  
\- Не бывает таких случайностей, - вдруг прозвучал рядом голос Бейонда. - Чтобы два человека одинаково свернули себе шею.  
На неожиданный звук Л отреагировал самым привычным и много раз выручавшим его образом - то есть, выхватив нож, взмахнул им в направлении голоса. Затрещала вспоротая ткань, но следующий удар разрезал лишь ночной воздух. Л кубарем скатился с крыльца, и, выставив перед собой нож, со вздохом сказал:  
\- Ненавижу, когда ко мне вот так подкрадываются.  
\- А я ненавижу, когда мне делают дырки в одежде, - мрачно сообщил Бейонд - оказавшийся совсем не там, куда Л нацелил свой нож.  
Выйдя на пятачок, освещенный тусклым светом из окна салуна, он принялся осматривать дыру в своем пончо.  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал, Л, - пробормотал он, - талант у тебя такой, что ли - все портить? И Айбер умер, как только ты взялся его ловить, и пончо продырявлено ...  
\- Я позабочусь о том, чтобы тебе его заштопали, - процедил Л, спрятав нож и приняв свой обычный невозмутимый вид.  
\- О, с иголкой я и сам управлюсь, это пустяки! - отмахнулся Бейонд. - Но за прореху придется заплатить...  
Неожиданно в его руке что-то сверкнуло - сталь, понял Л, пытаясь увернуться, и понимая, что не успевает, - и рубаха шерифа разошлась на груди длинной резаной раной.  
\- ... другой прорехой, - договорил Бейонд, и обеспокоенно уточнил: - Я тебе кожу не оцарапал? Не хотелось бы брать на себя больше, чем нужно.  
... Нет, - выдохнул Л, мысленно пообещав себе кусок пирога - за выдержку. Нельзя начинать драку, когда на шее висят две непонятные смерти. Слишком многое поставлено на карту, чтобы рисковать этим ради минутного удовольствия.  
"К тому же - это может быть провокацией", - напомнил себе Л. - "Нет, лучше согласиться, что мы квиты, и оставить это... пока".  
Он продолжил, стараясь говорить ровно, словно ничего не случилось:  
\- Я согласен, что никакая это не случайность. Но чего я не могу понять - так это зачем кому-то убивать Мацуширо. Его всегда достаточно было припугнуть.  
\- Может, тот, кто его убил, этого не знал, - задумчиво предположил Бейонд.  
\- Может, и так, - кивнул Л, подумав о том, что не знать о привычках Мацуширо мог только человек, лишь недавно приехавший в этот город. Например, тот переселенец, что нашел Мацуширо. Или преподобный Кира. Или Бейонд.  
Л вздрогнул, почувствовав, как сквозь дыру в рубахе просачивается холодный ночной воздух, плотнее запахнул куртку, и пошел к коновязи.  
\- Завтра с утра осмотрим тела и вещи Айбера и Мацуширо, - объявил он, запрыгивая в седло. - Может, удастся выяснить, почему они умерли.  
\- Или - где спрятано золото с почтового, - добавил Бейонд.  
Он подошел к гнедому, и погладил его по длинной морде.  
\- Ну, ну, Пенбер, извини, ничего у меня для тебя нет, - сказал он, когда гнедой принялся обнюхивать его пальцы в поисках лакомства. - В следующий раз прихвачу.  
\- Кажется, его звали как-то по-другому, - буркнул Л.  
\- Теперь его зовут Пенбер.  
"Пенбер, так Пенбер", - мысленно пожал плечами Л. - "Пусть Бейонд сам насчет этого с мэром решает".  
\- Ты можешь переночевать здесь, - предложил он, когда Бейонд начал поправлять на Пенбере седло. - Скажи Роджеру - пусть приготовит тебе угловую комнату. Она самая удобная.  
\- Я проедусь с тобой, - покачал головой Бейонд. - Ты ведь хотел поговорить с Кирой, правильно? Я не буду заходить внутрь - чтобы мэр не отвлекся на Пенбера, - но на всякий случай буду где-нибудь недалеко. Мало ли - вдруг ты тоже споткнешься, как Айбер с Мацуширо, и тебе потребуется, чтобы кто-то поддержал тебя за локоть?

Уже подъезжая к дому Ягами, Л вспомнил о том, что Бейонда не было среди тех зевак, что вышли посмотреть на мертвого Мацуширо.  
В таком случае, откуда он узнал, что Кира остановился именно у мэра?  
Бейонд, конечно, мог бы спросить у Роджера. Но для этого ему следовало заинтересоваться апокалипсическими угрозами Киры так же, как ими заинтересовался Л.  
"Хотел бы я знать, что его навело на эту мысль - заподозрить проповедника", - подумал Л.  
Спешившись, он поднялся на крыльцо, и громко крикнул:  
\- Эй, мистер Ягами! Вы еще не спите?  
Некоторое время вокруг царила тишина - только где-то возмущенно закудахтала разбуженная курица, - но потом захлопали двери, кто-то вскрикнул, кто-то глухо и грозно забормотал, и на Л обрушился ураган в виде юной мисс Ягами.  
\- Ой, шериф, как хорошо, что вы к нам заглянули! А у вас лакричные тянучки есть? А то мама мне не разрешает, говорит - для зубов плохо! А еще у нас гости - преподобный Кира, тот самый, который сегодня на площади рассказывал про Страшный Суд и Новый Мир. Он почти как вы говорит - про правосудие, и про то, что нельзя нарушать законы. И еще он говорит, что все преступники будут наказаны, и еще...  
\- Саю! А ну, марш в постель!  
Вовремя прибывшая кавалерия в виде миссис Ягами спасла Л от необходимости жертвовать последней тянучкой.  
\- Прошу прощения, шериф, - продолжила она. - У нас не так-то часто бывают гости, и Саю немного возбуждена.  
\- Я как раз хотел познакомиться с преподобным, - сказал Л, бесцеремонно направляясь в гостиную. - Мне, к сожалению, не удалось послушать проповедь с начала и до конца, но, говорят, она произвела на всех огромное впечатление.  
\- Надеюсь, что так, - прозвучал голос проповедника.

При виде Киры Л сразу вспомнил восторженные вздохи Мисы и мисс Такады. Этот проповедник и в самом деле ничем не походил на тех бородатых, суровых, морщинистых личностей, которые иногда прибывали в Эль-Пасо, и, потрясая дубовыми посохами, проклинали разврат и наштопанное белье. Лицо Киры было свежим и чисто выбритым, его рыжевато-русые волосы - аккуратно подстриженными, причем стригли его явно не овечьими ножницами, а строгий костюм - отглаженным и не без претензии на моду.  
Больше всего Кира напоминал шерифу того парикмахера из Нового Орлеана, который в прошлом году проигрался Мэтту до необходимости воспользоваться местной прессой. Где-то до сих пор валялись яркие банки со странной, резко пахнущей субстанцией, которую полагалось намазывать на волосы "для наилучшей фиксации" - после выигрыша Мэтт раздавал эти штуки направо и налево, как сувениры.  
На всякий случай Л потянул носом - и действительно унюхал знакомый запах.  
"Если бы он побывал в комнате у Айбера, я бы об этом узнал", - подумал Л. - "Эта вонь проникает повсюду. Но если он набриолинился специально, чтобы я подумал, что его там не могло быть, потому что, если бы он там был, то оставил бы запах?"  
Узнать это можно было только одним способом. Л пересек гостиную, подошел к Кире, и тщательно обнюхал его голову.  
\- Прошу прощения? - удивленным тоном произнес Кира.  
Но его взгляд определенно говорил, что извиняться тут должен совершенно другой человек. Что ж, Л умел быть вежливым.  
\- Это я прошу прощения, преподобный, - сказал он, и провел по волосам Киры кончиками пальцев - чем заработал уже не удивленный, а слегка испуганный взгляд. - Просто любопытствую. Прекрасные у вас волосы!  
На ощупь волосы не были ни липкими, ни влажными - но это еще ни о чем не говорило.  
Может, этот бриолин высыхает практически мгновенно.  
"Как только вернусь к себе, отыщу эту чертову банку, и проведу опыты", - подумал Л.  
Он подумал о том, что было бы неплохо срезать пару русых прядей, но, взглянув Кире в лицо, понял, что тут пролегает черта, за которой проповедник может стать по-настоящему опасным. А так как драка в уютной гостиной мэра Ягами совершенно не входила в планы шерифа, он с сожалением отошел в сторону.  
Ему вслед полетел тихий, облегченный вздох Киры.  
Обстановку разрядила вернувшаяся с подносом миссис Ягами.  
\- Мы уже поужинали, но, возможно, вы не откажетесь выпить с нами чаю? - улыбнулась она. - Соичиро пошел на конюшню. Представляете, наш конюх говорит, что кто-то украл Гнедка!  
"И обозвал его Пенбером".  
\- Как такое могло произойти? Сегодня целый день здесь толпился народ! И конюх всего на полчаса уходил, чтобы поесть. Вы ведь тоже заезжали к нам, верно? Хуанита вас видела, - добавила миссис Ягами, наливая чай.  
\- Ага, заезжал, - согласился Л. - Но пропавший из закрытого загона конь - это еще не самое странное. Например, сегодня умерли два человека...  
\- Ну, здесь каждый день кто-нибудь умирает, - равнодушно заметила миссис Ягами. - А вот коня у нас крадут впервые. Соичиро ужасно расстроен! Если бы не преподобный, не знаю, чем бы это все закончилось...  
\- Вы преувеличиваете, - скромно сказал Кира. - Я всего лишь указал мистеру Ягами на то, что не стоит самостоятельно линчевать конюха - господь сам накажет того, кто виновен.  
\- Вот-вот, - закивала миссис Ягами. - У Соичиро слабое сердце, и вы только представьте, что могло бы случиться, если бы он принялся за дело!  
\- Будем надеяться, что правосудие победит, - бодро, но немного невнятно, сказал Л, и потянулся за вторым куском пирога. - Хотя я бы не рассчитывал, что ваш Гнедок к вам вернется. В последнее время в окрестностях развелось столько койотов, что от бедного животного за ночь и костей не останется. А если вы даже увидите где-то похожую лошадь...  
Л пожал плечами, словно говоря: "это ничего не значит".  
\- Вот у меня, кстати, тоже сегодня лошадь пропала, - продолжил он, и повернулся к Кире: - Говорят, вы видели ее перед тем, как кто-то свел ее из города? Сам-то я был внутри, в салуне.  
\- Я заметил у коновязи кобылу, которая показалась мне очень грустной и одинокой - если можно так говорить о неразумной твари. Я угостил ее морковкой, - признался Кира. - Надеюсь, в этом нет ничего противозаконного?  
\- Нет-нет! - замотал головой Л, - Все в порядке. Но раз такое дело, преподобный, скажите - она была крепко привязана? Может, повод упал на землю? Или где-то что-то порвалось? Я торопился, и мог быть невнимательным.  
"Если он сейчас попадется в ловушку, и скажет, что да, кобыла не была привязана - тогда... тогда он точно в чем-то виновен, и хочет отвести от себя подозрения. Но если он скажет, что все было в порядке... Тогда он тоже может быть виновным, потому что если это он отвязал повод, то он в этом не признается. А если он скажет, что не заметил... Тогда это тоже подозрительно. Конечно, проповедник - это не ковбой, который замечает такие вещи инстинктивно, но все равно, странно быть таким невнимательным".  
\- По-моему, все было в порядке, - сказал Кира. - Мне жаль, что я не задержался там подольше, и не предотвратил кражу, но мне пора было начинать проповедь. С другой стороны, что такое - слова, если моя задержка могла бы спасти это прекрасное животное! Я сочувствую вам, шериф.  
\- А, но ведь Мисора не погибла, - улыбнулся Л. - Да, она вернулся ко мне, к счастью или к несчастью. Так что идиот, решивший похитить мою лошадь, просчитался. Что с вами, преподобный? Зуб?  
Кира со стуком опустил чашку на блюдечко, и встал из-за стола.  
\- Простите, миссис Ягами. Кажется, мне что-то попалось в пироге.  
\- Я могу помочь, - предложил свои услуги Л. - Я много раз рвал зубы! Ну, правда, эти ребята уже были мертвы, и зубы у них были золотые... Но ведь разницы никакой!  
Свои последние слова Л договорил в закрывающуюся за Кирой дверь.

Снилось страшное.  
Снилось, что кто-то таится в кустах, и ждет момента, чтобы вцепиться в шею длинными костлявыми пальцами. Снились бесшумные шаги за спиной - и надо было остановиться, чтобы узнать, не эхо ли это собственных шагов, но останавливаться было еще страшнее.  
И снилось радостное - домашнее клубничное мороженое, мешок фиников из кладовки Роджера, койоты, обиженные тем, что у них из-под носа увели ужин в виде Мисоры, но после разговора с Мелло - с подергиванием ушей и хвостов - согласившиеся на замену в виде Киры. Койоты обгрызали Кире голову, а Мелло, размахивая четками, вещал:  
\- И в день Страшного суда господь прикажет... Вставай, Л! Сдох ты, что ли?! Да просыпайся уже, черт тебя дери, пока мэр нас всех не засудил!..  
Л с сожалением открыл глаза.  
Увы, в отличие от койотов и фиников, Мелло никуда не исчез - хотя как раз без него Л обошелся бы с куда большей радостью.  
\- Ну, ты и дрыхнешь! Я уже хотел...  
\- Немедленно поставь на место ведро с водой, - сказал Л, и вытащил из-под подушки кольт. - Вот так... А теперь расскажи, из-за чего такой шум. В кои-то веки мне приснилось что-то приятное...  
\- Миса, да? - с понимающим видом подмигнул Мелло.  
\- Не знаю, каким образом это тебя касается, но, вообще-то, мне снился Кира. И койоты.  
И еще что-то - очень важное, вдруг подумал Л.  
\- Гм... Черт... Ну, я все равно не стану думать о тебе хуже... Потому что - куда уж... Хотя - койоты?! Но все равно, Л - я два года учился у иезуитов, я знаю, как это бывает... Этот долбаный мир так велик, а любви в нем так мало, что ищешь ее, где можешь, и стараешься не сильно заморачиваться, если вдруг что не так...  
Загадочные рассуждения были совсем не тем, что Л хотел услышать сразу после пробуждения. Он предпочитал что-нибудь вроде: "Я принес тебе к завтраку горячие пончики", или "Хочешь доесть мой тост с джемом?". Поэтому, не давая Мелло возможности перейти к цитированию Блаженного Августина, или чему там его учили иезуиты, Л быстро добавил:  
\- Ты мне тоже снился.  
\- А? Слушай, пойми меня правильно... - заметно напрягшимся голосом начал Мелло, но Л, устав нянчиться с тонкой душевной организацией своего помощника, рубанул с плеча:  
\- Койоты жрали Киру, ты им что-то втирал про Страшный суд, а я ел финики.  
\- А-а...  
\- Ага. А теперь говори, почему ты помешал мне досмотреть такой прекрасный сон?  
\- Мэр Ягами приказал нам с Ниаром схватить Бейонда. Он хочет устроить над ним суд Линча, - посерьезнел Мелло. - Я ответил ему, что без твоего слова мы и с места не сдвинемся. Тогда мэр позвал ковбоев со своего ранчо - ну, ты их знаешь - Моги, Укита, еще десяток ребят... В общем, мы бросили жребий, Ниар и Мэтт остались удерживать салун, а мне выпало самое опасное - разбудить тебя.  
\- А Бейонд? - спросил Л, быстро вылезая из-под одеяла.  
\- Он спросил нас, не нужна ли помощь, но мы решили, что обойдемся. К тому же, - пожал плечами Мелло, - может, ты тоже скажешь, что его надо повесить. Неловко получится. В общем, он сейчас завтракает.  
\- Идем, - сказал Л, к этому моменту уже полностью готовый встретить любую неожиданность. - В чем мэр обвиняет Бейонда? В конокрадстве?  
\- Нет, - Мелло с удивлением посмотрел на Л, - при чем тут конокрадство? В убийстве!

Л мельком взглянул на салун, на залегших за перевернутыми телегами ковбоев, и перевел взгляд на мэра.  
Мистер Ягами был из тех мужчин, что прекрасно смотрятся на предвыборных плакатах - и, как подозревал Л, свой пост он получил во многом благодаря ухоженным усам, мужественному взгляду и волевому подбородку. Сейчас этот подбородок трясся от негодования, как желе на блюдце.  
\- Ну, наконец-то! Твои бандиты совсем распоясались. Скажи им, чтобы прекратили это... это...  
\- Безобразие? - подсказал Л.  
\- Вот именно! Настоящее безобразие - идти против правосудия!  
\- Вначале давайте разберемся, что тут произошло, - предложил Л, не делая ни малейшей попытки остановить перестрелку - впрочем, ставшую к этому моменту довольно вялой.  
\- Жена сказала, что ты вчера заходил. Плохо, что не дождался меня, - вздохнул мэр. - Может, тогда всего этого не было бы... Хотя, если кто-то встал на путь преступления, то его только могила исправит!  
\- Угу, - пробормотал Л. - Так в чем дело-то? Мне Мелло такой сон помешал досмотреть... Очень важный сон.  
\- Миса снилась, что ли?.. Да ладно, ладно, не фыркай, дело молодое! В общем, ты уже слышал, наверное - Гнедка у меня свели. Прямо из конюшни. Я сперва на конюха подумал. А сегодня утром, еще перед рассветом, вышел, смотрю - а он зарезанный лежит.  
\- Конюх? - уточнил Л. - Зарезанный, не со свернутой шеей?  
\- Конюх, зарезанный, как теленок, - кивнул мистер Ягами. - И тут преподобный Кира... Ты ведь уже познакомился с ним, верно? Святой человек! А как о правосудии беспокоится!  
\- Угу, я заметил. Так что сказал вам Кира?  
\- Он не сказал. Он показал - вот это, - и с этими словами мистер Ягами вытащил из кармана пучок черных нитей.  
\- Видно, конюх выдрал это у убийцы, - продолжил мистер Ягами. - А ведь как раз такой бахромой обшито пончо у Берздея!  
\- Это вам тоже преподобный Кира сказал? - поинтересовался Л.  
\- Ну... Это все знают. Берздей за вчерашний день успел примелькаться, - отмахнулся мэр.  
\- Угу, - опять согласился Л, и перевел взгляд на площадь перед салуном.  
Судя по возникавшим то там, то сям фонтанчикам пыли от вонзавшихся в землю пуль, заскучавшие Мэтт и Ниар принялись играть в "морской бой".  
\- Пойти, что ли, пособить Уките с Моги, - пробурчал насупленный Мелло. - А то несправедливо как-то получается...  
\- Погоди, - остановил его Л, и спросил у мистера Ягами: - Это Кира такое предложил - повесить Берздея?  
\- Да нет, что ты! - замахал руками мэр. - Кира - святой человек, я же говорю тебе! Благородный, честный... Просто идеальный молодой человек, если можно так выразится о проповеднике! Он сказал, что преступник будет покаран, и что мы все увидим это - еще до заката. Он так просил меня проявить милосердие, сделать вид, будто мы ничего не знаем, и дать убийце возможность покаяться! Но я все-таки решил подстраховаться. Небесная кара - дело хорошее, но крепкая веревка - ничуть не хуже. Короче, шериф - отзывай своих балбесов. Повесим негодяя, да и пойдем завтракать.  
\- Что ж, - медленно сказал Л. - Повесить - так повесить. В конце концов, бахрома с пончо - улика совершенно неоспоримая. Мелло!  
\- Да?  
\- Передай Ниару с Мэттом, чтобы прекращали этот балаган, - сказал Л, подтолкнув помощника в сторону салуна, и неторопливо зашагав вслед за ним. - Пусть дадут Моги с Укитой вывести Бейонда...  
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- Угу. Потом сделай вот что... - понизив голос, Л дал еще несколько указаний, и вернулся к мистеру Ягами.  
\- Значит, это преподобный Кира увидел обрывок бахромы? - спросил он, взяв у мэра улику, и внимательно осмотрев черные нити.  
Как и ожидал Л, бахрома была срезана, а не оторвана, и срезана чем-то очень острым, так, что ни одна нитка не разлохматилась. Л был на сто процентов уверен, что знает острие, срезавшее этот кусочек, более того - что он сам затачивал этот нож.  
"Значит, вчера, во время стычки, я не только разрезал пончо, но и отхватил кусок бахромы. В темноте ни я, ни Бейонд этого не заметили. Но кто-то увидел, что произошло. Кто-то должен был это увидеть! Ведь не мог же обрывок тряпки сам переместиться от салуна к конюшне мэра. Кто-то его подбросил, чтобы навести на Бейонда подозрение".  
Л вдруг вспомнил свой сон - бесшумные шаги за спиной, - и еще один кусочек загадки встал на место. Вчерашняя драка началась потому, что Л занервничал из-за неожиданного появления Бейонда. Как долго тот стоял рядом, ничем себя не выдав? И как долго мог бы еще оставаться незамеченным - если бы не решил заговорить?  
"Значит, есть кто-то, кто способен подкрасться так же бесшумно", - подумал Л. - "Не кара за преступления, а убийца, сворачивающий шею тем, на кого ему покажет Кира. Да, если бы не этот пучок бахромы, я бы еще долго гадал, связан ли Кира с убийствами, но теперь сомнений в этом нет. Непонятно только, зачем все это... И кто убийца - сообщник Киры, или же он сам каким-то образом умудряется везде успевать?"

Бейонд почти не сопротивлялся - пара сломанных рук и один подбитый глаз - у Моги, - не в счет. Л даже почувствовал легкое разочарование - он рассчитывал на куда более красочное представление.  
Зато мэр был доволен.  
\- Сразу видно - негодяй! - констатировал он, когда его люди принялись вязать Бейонду руки.  
И в самом деле, Бейонд выглядел настоящим негодяем. Он даже умудрился щелкнуть зубами перед носом мисс Боттомслэш, почтмейстерши, не пропускавшей ни одного повешения, и обожавшей описывать последние минуты жизни преступников в письмах к своим многочисленным знакомым.  
\- Кстати, шериф, может, зайдем пока в салун? - вдруг предложил мистер Ягами. - Хоть по чашке кофе выпьем, пока все подготовят.  
\- Я бы не советовал, - быстро сказал Л, бросив короткий взгляд в сторону салуна. - Кто-то мне сказал, что Роджер сегодня будет травить клопов.  
Как раз в этот момент Мелло, оглядевшись по сторонам, очень осторожно поставил на землю ящик с надписью "Динамит", одним ударом вырубил рвущегося внутрь салуна ковбоя, и оттащил его подальше от заведения.  
\- Да, что-то сегодня в "Вамми-Хаузе" пустовато, - пробормотал мистер Ягами. - Обычно народ с утра толпится, а тут... Не ко времени Роджер уборку затеял - после повешения народ захочет освежиться, и куда им идти?..  
\- Что-нибудь придумают, - сказал Л, провожая взглядом торопящегося куда-то Мэтта.  
Тем временем Ниар привел понурую лошадь странной пятнистой масти - будто кто-то опрокинул на нее ведерце с краской, а потом, испугавшись получившегося результата, попытался стереть потеки тряпкой, - не церемонясь, подсадил Бейонда в седло, и принялся завязывать на балке веревку.  
\- Если сколачивать помост, до вечера провозимся, - пояснил Л. - Лошадь в этом смысле ничуть не хуже.  
\- Она не больная? - забеспокоился мистер Ягами. - Выглядит как-то знакомо... но я не помню, чтобы у кого-то здесь была лошадь такой расцветки. И с такими проплешинами в гриве.  
\- Главное, чтобы ей хватило сил пройти десяток шагов, - сказал Л, хрустя купленными у разносчика засахаренными орешками. - Кстати, это мне напомнило... А что, преподобный Кира к нам не присоединится?  
\- Я послал за ним мальчишку. Думаю, он вот-вот появится, - завертел головой мэр. - А, вот он идет!  
И в самом деле - обернувшись, Л увидел, как на площадь вступила маленькая, но гордая процессия, состоящая из преподобного Киры, Мисы, одетой в лучшее, украшенное стеклярусом и черным кружевом платье, Такады, бросающей на Мису неприязненные взгляды, но почему-то мирящейся с ее присутствием, и бродячего пса, деловито погавкивающего на прохожих.  
\- Собачкой обзавелись? - поинтересовался Л, подходя к проповеднику.  
\- Да, приблудилась вчера, - кивнул Кира, потрепав пса за шею, украшенную новеньким ошейником с надписью "Миками".  
Миками радостно замахал хвостом.  
\- Мистер Ягами говорит, что это вы обнаружили улику, указывающую на Бейонда? - продолжил Л.  
\- Я рад, что смог послужить правосудию, - скромно признался Кира.  
\- Но если улика оказалась там случайно?.. - задумчиво пробормотал Л.  
\- Я пытался отговорить мэра от поспешных решений, однако... - Кира развел руками. - Это оказалось мне не под силу. Так не лучше ли вручить судьбу этого человека в руки истинного, высшего правосудия? А теперь, прошу меня извинить...  
Прошагав на середину площади, Кира откашлялся, и громко объявил:  
\- Этот мир нуждается в очищении! Разве вы не видите, что нужно что-то изменить... пока не стало слишком поздно? Подумайте о мире, в котором нет зла! И подумайте о тех, кто мешает нам сделать наш мир чистым и безопасным!  
Миса и Такада дружно взмахнули разноцветными флажками, а пес согласно гавкнул.  
\- На этот раз наша бдительность помогла схватить убийцу, но мы знаем, что так бывает далеко не всегда! - продолжил Кира. - И, даже если преступник пойман, где гарантия, что продажное правосудие накажет его так, как подобает?  
Некоторые слушатели с опаской покосились на Л, и на всякий случай отошли подальше.  
\- Однако наши молитвы никогда не останутся без ответа, - еще громче заговорил Кира, - Зло будет наказано...  
Л покосился в сторону салуна, поймал напряженный взгляд Мелло, и, смяв опустевший кулек, отшвырнул его в сторону.  
\- Может, пора уже переходить к повешению? - перебил он Киру, и, не обращая внимания на недовольный ропот желающих послушать проповедь, махнул Ниару рукой.  
Ниар, со скучающим видом сплетавший из длинного конца веревки "колыбель для кошки", мгновенно распустил свое изделие, накинул петлю на шею Бейонда, и выжидательно посмотрел на Л.  
\- Давай, - кивнул шериф.  
Ниар взял лошадь под уздцы, веревка натянулась, сдавливая Бейонду шею - и вдруг лопнула, оглушив всех громким хлопком. Слишком громким - и слишком похожим на выстрел. Но осознать это удалось не каждому, потому что почти в ту же секунду двухэтажное деревянное здание салуна вдруг с грохотом развалилось на части. Л, повалившись на землю рядом с мэром, успел увидеть, как из клубов черного дыма выбежал Мелло, и принялся кататься по земле, затушивая вспыхнувшую одежду. Но вскоре ему стало не до наблюдений - горящие обломки мебели, доски, и осколки стекла посыпались на собравшихся на площади людей, и те тут же бросились врассыпную. В этой суматохе никому не было дела до лошади с привязанным к седлу Бейондом, и, когда она неожиданно резвым галопом проскакала через площадь к выезду из города, никто даже не подумал о том, чтобы встать на пути ускользнувшего преступника. Люди, в панике заметавшиеся по площади, были слишком заняты своими собственными проблемами, по сравнению с которыми побег Бейонда казался слишком незначительным происшествием. Л довольно хмыкнул, когда рядом прогрохотали копыта, и, бесцеремонно схватив мэра за локоть, заорал ему на ухо:  
\- Уходим, пока нас не зашибло!  
\- Что это было? Что случилось с салуном? - непонимающе крикнул мэр, и, пригнувшись, побежал вслед за шерифом  
\- Полагаю, взорвались запасы самогонки в подвале, - предположил Л, направляя мистера Ягами так, чтобы тот не столкнулся с выскочившим из-за угла Мелло - перепачканным копотью, с обгоревшими бровями и ресницами, но довольно ухмыляющимся.  
Слишком довольно, чтобы это не выглядело подозрительным.  
\- Я думаю, сэр, что вам лучше всего сейчас отправиться домой, прихватив с собой Киру, а также Мису... - твердо сказал Л, подталкивая мистера Ягами в нужном направлении.  
\- Не думаю, что моя жена поймет, если я вдруг притащу домой певичку из салуна, - довольно твердо заявил мистер Ягами.  
Видение того, что может устроить Сашико, обнаружив в доме Мису, так сильно заняло все его внимание, что он даже не заметил спускавшегося с крыши склада Мэтта, почему-то вооруженного длинноствольным карабином.  
\- А вы ей объясните, что бедная девушка осталась без крова, без вещей, и даже без расчески, - посоветовал Л, из-за спины грозя Мэтту кулаком. - А если сами не сможете объяснить - подключите к этому преподобного Киру. Пусть он прочитает проповедь о милосердии.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - махнул рукой мистер Ягами, - подозреваю, мне в ближайшее время вообще будет не до семьи. Предстоит масса работы, и нужно...  
Не вслушиваясь в деловитые рассуждения мистера Ягами, Л посмотрел на север - туда, куда поскакала пятнистая лошадь. И тут же кожей почувствовал чей-то взгляд.  
Обернувшись, он увидел Киру.  
\- Что-то случилось, преподобный? Кажется, у вас опять болит зуб? - не удержался Л.  
\- Кажется, у вас сбежал убийца? - спросил в ответ Кира. - Вот оно, земной суд - продажный и неумелый...  
\- Да... Досадно, правда? Зато теперь мы можем быть уверены, что если и произойдет убийство, то это будет дело рук Бейонда, а не какой-то незримой силы, решившей взять на себя обязанности правосудия. Мои обязанности, - подчеркнул Л. И добавил: - А убийцу я поймаю, не беспокойтесь. Кем бы он ни был.

Ворох зеленых бумажек тихо и печально шуршал под пальцами Аизавы, словно прощаясь с беззаботной жизнью.  
\- Восемьдесят, девяносто, сто... Это еще что такое?  
Аизава брезгливо отбросил в сторону разноцветный, похожий на тропическую бабочку, прямоугольник.  
\- Сто... сотня? - с надеждой предположил Л. - Сотня, плюс то, что ты посчитал - это двести, и участок земли возле ручья - и мы в расчете. Как договаривались.  
\- Мы договаривались, что за укрывательство ты заплатишь мне в долларах. А не в песо. Или франках. Или ракушках из Гонолулу, - сказал Аизава, и помахал перед носом шерифа следующей бумажкой.  
\- Это доллары, - заупрямился Л. - Здесь так и написано!  
\- Здесь написано - "питнацат долорав", - уточнил Аизава. - И я даже не хочу предполагать, какого именно президента имел в виду художник, когда рисовал вот этого... вот эту... Это порождение белой горячки!  
\- Я всегда думал, что переселенцы с Востока - простые, доверчивые ребята, - буркнул Л, заменяя отвергнутую бумажку.  
\- У меня - семья, - отрезал Аизава. - Мне надо дочь растить. Знаешь, сколько стоит нынче детская одежда?  
\- Правосудие - бесценно, - сообщил Л, и, вытащив пухлый кошелек, отсчитал недостающую сумму. - А договор о продаже участка подпишем завтра, когда мэр немного освободится от свалившихся на него проблем.  
\- Там точно есть золото? - разглядывая карту, с подозрением поинтересовался Аизава.  
\- Я на девяносто девять и девять десятых процента уверен, что там что-то есть, - искренне произнес Л. - Так не бывает, чтобы совсем ничего не было!  
Аизава еще немного посопел, поморщил лоб, и, наконец, решительно махнул рукой.  
\- Ладно... Если ты говоришь, что этот парень - точно не убийца, и что ему нужно просто спрятаться на денек, пусть приходит.  
\- Прекрасно!  
Высунувшись из фургона, шериф оглушительно свистнул, и, прикрыв глаза от солнца, уставился вдаль - туда, откуда должен был прискакать черный всадник на горячем коне.  
Вскоре глаза Л начали слезиться, но горизонт оставался чист. Зато в зарослях за фургоном неожиданно раздалось тихое лошадиное ржание.  
\- Л! Л, будь ты проклят... Убери куда-нибудь свою кобылу, потому что Пенбер отказывается выходить из укрытия!  
\- Бейонд?  
Л спрыгнул на землю, и быстро зашагал на звук голоса.  
Пенбер, покрытый пятнами краски, со слипшейся гривой и безумным взглядом существа, внезапно столкнувшегося с реальностью, упирался всеми четырьмя копытами, и медленно, но упорно отступал назад - в укромные переплетения зеленых ветвей.  
\- Что это с ним? - недоуменно спросил Л.  
\- По-моему... - тяжело дыша, ответил Бейонд, - его смущает... твоя кобыла...  
\- Ну и черт с ним, - пожал плечами Л. - Привяжи его здесь, и пойдем, обсудим, что делать дальше.  
\- Еще чего! - фыркнул Бейонд. - Подтолкни его сзади.  
Вдвоем им кое-как удалось вытащить Пенбера поближе к фургону.  
\- Если бы я знал, что твои люди сделают такое с моей лошадью, я бы еще подумал бы, стоит ли с тобой связываться, - мрачно сказал Бейонд, набрасывая на Пенбера попону.  
\- А теперь, - продолжил он, - рассказывай, в чем дело, и учти, что у меня сегодня на редкость плохое настроение. Меня подняли с постели ни свет, ни заря криками, что я - убийца. Потом прибежал какой-то белобрысый тип с таким взглядом, что мне сразу захотелось проверить, заряжены ли мои револьверы, сказал, что все в порядке, и сейчас принесут завтрак, только не буду ли я так любезен отойти от окна? Потому что здесь, видите ли, хорошая позиция для обстрела площади. Потом меня все-таки попросили выйти на эту самую площадь, и даже подвели мне моего Пенбера - но в каком виде! Серьезно, я не думаю, что он когда-нибудь станет прежним - хоть внешне, хоть внутренне. Такое не проходит бесследно. Потом мне на шею набросили петлю, сунули что-то в карман...  
\- Ты ведь нашел записку, правильно? - перебил Бейонда Л. - Ниар должен был написать тебе, где мы встретимся.  
\- Нашел, - кивнул Бейонд, и вытащил из кармана украшенный сердечками розовый листик, на котором большими буквами было написано: "Аизава", и нарисована схематическая карта.  
\- Так, - нервно оглянувшись, прошептал Л, - это лучше немедленно уничтожить. У мистера Аизавы - дочь, он не способен мыслить здраво. Он уже содрал с меня двести баксов... точнее, сто сорок, шестьдесят я нарисовал сам в свободный вечер, но кто знает, что еще взбредет ему в голову?  
Повертев в пальцах листик, Л вдруг увидел на обратной стороне другую надпись.  
\- "Лучшие поздравительные открытки, патентованные европейские мышеловки, карманные издания величайших произведений мировой литературы и универсальные держатели для полотенец! Спрашивайте у Кесуке Хигучи. Постоянным покупателям - скидка", - прочитал он. - Хигучи... Кажется, это коммивояжер. Странно, я думал, что он уехал из города сразу же, как проигрался Мэтту.  
\- Какая разница? - нетерпеливо отмахнулся Бейонд. - Рассказывай, из-за чего весь шум? И что ты сделал с салуном?  
И Л принялся рассказывать - не забывая время от времени добавлять, что ради торжества правосудия всем время от времени приходится идти на жертвы.  
\- Я понял, чего добивался Кира, обвиняя тебя в убийстве, - сказал он, кратко передав свой разговор с мэром. - Вначале он уговаривал мистера Ягами подождать с повешением, потому что намеревался убить тебя сам. Каким образом - пока не знаю, но ты, точнее, твой труп, должен был стать свидетельством силы его молитв.  
\- Ну да, - задумчиво согласился Бейонд, - вот он - мертвый конюх, вот она - улика, доказывающая, что это сделал я, и вот он - мой труп. Кара нашла убийцу, и все такое. А что было дальше? Почему меня все-таки решили повесить?  
\- Во всем виновато упрямство мэра, - вздохнул Л. - Кира никак не рассчитывал, что тот ни в какую не захочет подождать хотя бы до вечера, и решит вздернуть тебя немедленно. Но мистера Ягами тоже можно понять - сперва у него увели лошадь, потом - убили конюха...  
\- Я ему как-нибудь потом посочувствую, ладно? - нахмурился Бейонд.  
\- Не стоит - он уже нашел себе нового конюха, а Гнедок был застрахован. Так что у него все в порядке, - серьезно сказал Л, и продолжил: - А вот Кире утром пришлось срочно менять свои планы. Поэтому ты должен сидеть здесь тихо, как мышь. Если он узнает, что ты в городе, он может попробовать вернуться к своему первоначальному намерению, и попытаться свернуть тебе шею. Но сейчас он занят тем, что ищет на твое место другого кандидата. После этого он притащит доказательства, что именно тот человек, а не ты, прикончил конюха, и обвинит меня в том, что я хотел повесить невиновного... Хотя я не сомневаюсь, что тебя и без конюха есть за что вздернуть, так что судебной ошибкой это не стало бы в любом случае.  
\- И это говорит мне человек, который в свободное время рисует фальшивые баксы, - пробормотал Бейонд. - Ладно. Значит, мы должны найти того, кого Кира собирается обвинить в убийстве. Так?  
Л кивнул, и поднялся на ноги.  
\- Нам нужно понять, по какому принципу он станет выбирать человека. Кто это будет? Мелкий преступник, чей-то работник, мексиканский бандит?  
\- Чужак, - быстро ответил Бейонд. - Такой, как я. Он не станет связываться с местными - вы тут все друг друга знаете, и знаете, кто на что способен.  
\- Верно, - пробормотал Л, и почесал подбородок. - Я думал об этом вначале, но потом как-то упустил из виду. В город приехали четыре человека, один из них - мертв, один - убийца, один - обвинен в убийстве...  
Л оглянулся на фургон, из которого доносились женские голоса и глуховатое бормотание Аизавы.  
\- Но в город приехало пять человек, - вдруг сказал Бейонд. - Ты опять забыл о коммивояжере.  
\- Действительно, - протянул Л, и вытащил из кармана розовую листовку. - Значит, Кира собирается подставить Хигучи. Интересно, как он это сделает? И кого он убьет следующим?  
\- Вот черт! Я догадываюсь, кого убью я, - вдруг прошипел Бейонд, и начал быстро отступать за фургон.  
Но было слишком поздно.  
Юная мисс Квин, издали заметив Бейонда, радостно всплеснула руками.  
\- Мистер! Мистер, вы снимете моего котика? - закричала она. - Он опять залез на дерево!  
\- Когда эта молодая леди вырастет, у нее начнутся серьезные проблемы, - глубокомысленно заявил Л. - С таким умением выбирать самых подозрительных личностей в округе ее жизнь вряд ли будет долгой и счастливой.  
\- Не думаю, - тут же, из чувства противоречия, возразил Бейонд. - Она же не обратилась за помощью к тебе? Значит, мисс Квин уже сейчас разбирается в людях. Хотя, конечно, ты мог бы попробовать реабилитироваться, и снять этого чертового кота.  
\- Ну уж нет! - замотал головой Л, и на всякий случай отступил подальше. - Лезь за котом, а я займусь тем, что получается у меня лучше всего - объясню мисс Квин, что она не должна трепать языком.  
Бейонд со вздохом поднялся на ноги, и побрел к одинокому тополю, а Л принялся рассказывать мисс Квин о том, что может случиться со слишком болтливыми девочками.  
Он был как раз на середине своей прочувствованной речи, когда с высоты раздался крик Бейонда:  
\- Эй! Шериф! Кажется, я вижу чей-то труп!

Мертвец лежал в высокой, по колено, траве, так, словно просто прилег отдохнуть. Л вяло потыкал в него веточкой, и переглянулся с Бейондом.  
\- Вот и наш труп, - сказал он, подцепив кончиком ветки старую засаленную шляпу, прикрывавшую лицо мертвеца. - А, знакомая личность. Это Куджи, он часто крутился возле салуна, предлагает найти девочек, или выпивку, или еще что-нибудь, а сам высматривает, что стянуть.  
\- Проверь, что у него в карманах, - посоветовал Бейонд. - Может, удастся найти какую-то связь между ним и Хигучи... если, конечно, ты уверен в том, что Кира обвинит именно его.  
\- Не похоже, что мы найдем что-то интересное, - отступил в сторону Л. - Денег у него, как мне известно, сроду не водилось...  
\- А улики?  
Л брезгливо отбросил веточку в сторону.  
\- Обычно такие трупы обыскивают мои помощники, - признался он. - Мало ли, что там может оказаться? Использованный носовой платок - это еще не самое худшее.  
\- И как же ты расследуешь преступления? - Бейонд удивленно покачал головой, и, присев на корточки, принялся деловито обыскивать труп.  
\- Я составляю психологический портрет преступника, а потом просто жду, когда подозреваемый признается, - пожал плечами Л.  
\- Так можно до Страшного суда ждать!  
\- Да нет, обычно они уже на второй день ареста признаются во всем, в чем нужно. А если упорствуют - Ватари применяет к ним особые методы. Он многому научился у индейцев, - пояснил Л.  
\- А мне приходится собирать доказательства самостоятельно, - пожаловался Бейонд. - Почему-то люди не идут со мной на сотрудничество. Наоборот, отнекиваются, врут прямо в глаза, да еще и убежать пытаются. Хорошо, что я обычно не промахиваюсь. Вот только признаваться у них после этого не получается.  
\- Зато ты сам себе хозяин, - попытался подбодрить Бейонда Л. - Это, знаешь ли, тоже много значит.  
\- Угу, - пробормотал Бейонд, и, отпихнув труп в сторону, принялся сортировать свою добычу.  
Как Л и предполагал, ничего интересного в карманах Куджи не оказалось. Собственно, и карманы-то были так, одним названием - дырок в них было больше, чем ткани. Единственной, достойной внимания, уликой, был замызганный клочок бумаги, в котором с трудом угадывался прежний, зеленоватый оттенок. Бейонд обнаружил его под лентой шляпы.  
\- Здесь кое-что написано, - сказал он, развернув свою добычу.  
\- Хм... Казначейство Соединенных Штатов... Десять долларов... Ниар - дурак.  
\- Что?  
\- Так тут написано, - пожал плечами Бейонд.  
Л выхватил у Бейонда бумажку, и всмотрелся в расплывшиеся буквы.  
\- Похоже на почерк Мэтта, - пробормотал он. - Значит, эти десять баксов раньше принадлежали ему. И как, интересно, они оказались у Куджи?  
\- Получил их на сдачу?  
\- Слишком большая сумма для этого типа, - покачал головой Л. - Интересно, что он не потратил ее сразу. Значит, у него могли быть еще какие-то деньги.  
\- Может, он их украл?  
\- Только не у Мэтта, - покачал головой Л. - Этот сам кого хочешь обворует. Мои люди - настоящие профессионалы в преступлениях... в расследовании преступлений. Нет, тут какая-то загадка... и я должен ее разгадать!

Впрочем, особо ломать голову не пришлось. Оставив Бейонда возле ручье, где тот попытался отмыть Пенбера, Л вернулся в город. Там он направился прямиком к Халле Лиднер. Эта сильная, еще молодая женщина, с легкостью управлявшаяся и с ружьем, и со скалкой, почему-то всегда выделяла Ниара из шумного и многообразного мужского населения Эль-Пасо. Л был на сто процентов уверен, что мисс Лиднер непременно воспользуется случившимся пожаром, и уговорит Ниара переехать в уютную комнатку на втором этаже.  
А вслед за Ниаром в доме мисс Лиднер обязательно появится Мелло - потому что ведь должен же кто-то следить за Ниаром, и, если потребуется, дать ему по шее, - и Мэтт, - потому что он никогда не оставит друга в беде, а мисс Лиднер, к тому же, варит отличный кофе.  
"Может, и нам с Ватари сюда переехать? И Бейонд пусть остается", - задумался Л, потянув носом, и поняв, что к аромату свежего кофе примешивается еще и запах горячих пирогов. - "Будем жить как одна большая, счастливая семья..."  
Пуля, просвистевшая рядом с его левым ухом, и срезавшая клок волос, немедленно показала ему уязвимое место этого плана.  
\- Халле! - упав на землю, и вытащив на всякий случай свой кольт, позвал он. - Халле, не стреляй!  
\- Шериф, это ты? - крикнула из окна Халле. - Заходи! Мы как раз обедаем!  
\- В таком случае, я бы предпочел, чтобы изнутри раздавался стук тарелок, а не выстрелы, - побормотал Л, и, воспользовавшись наступившим затишьем, побежал к двери.  
Как он и ожидал, вся компания была в сборе.  
Мелло и Ниар с насупленными лицами сидели за противоположными огромного обеденного стола, предназначенного для семьи из доброго десятка человек. Разделявшее их блюдо с пирогами казалось последним бастионом, после падения которого начнется настоящий армагеддон. Мэтт приютился у буфета, где в его распоряжении оказалась тарелка с сэндвичами и кофейник. Не обращая внимания на напряженную атмосферу, он, насвистывая, раскладывал какой-то пасьянс.  
Халле - хозяйка дома, - сидела возле окна, занимаясь шитьем. Рядом стояло ее ружье.  
Нахмурившись, Л придвинул себе кожаное кресло, принадлежавшее еще деду Халле, и забрался в него с ногами.  
\- Пока вы набиваете себе животы, в городе убивают людей, - мрачно сказал он. - Честные граждане погибают, а преступники глумятся над правосудием...  
\- Если ты про Айбера с Мацуширо, то их вряд ли можно назвать честными, - заметил Ниар. - Вот разве что конюх... Про него мне ничего не известно.  
\- Я уверен, что и про него можно что-то накопать, - тут же возразил Мелло.  
Л дотянулся до блюда с пирогами, и принялся отщипывать кусочки золотистой корочки.  
\- Сегодня, уже после наших... гм, действий, произошло еще одно убийство, - сказал он, слегка повысив голос. - Был убит Куджи - вы должны его знать.  
\- Не могу не заметить, что он на это давно напрашивался, - поджала губы Халле.  
\- Неважно, - отмахнулся Л. - Все равно, это преступление! Но!..  
Он обвел всех присутствующих напряженным взглядом, задержавшись на мгновение на Халле, но, в конце концов, решил, что ей можно доверять.  
\- Но на этот раз у нас есть и версия, и улика. Мэтт, тебе не приходилось видеть вот эти десять баксов?  
Мэтт неторопливо, вразвалку, подошел к столу, повертел в руках десятку, и хмыкнул.  
\- Старая знакомая. Я вчера проиграл эту десятку какому-то коммивояжеру, ну, для затравки, понятно? Чтобы он думал, что сможет легко меня раздеть. Значит, ее нашли у Куджи?  
\- Точно, - кивнул Л. - и что ты на этот счет думаешь?  
\- Думаю, что тот коммивояжер пошел играть дальше, - решил Мэтт. - У него оставалось немного денег, вот он и решил отыграться. Может, он подумал, что с Куджи будет справиться проще.  
\- Я тоже так подумал, - согласился Л, и потянулся за десяткой, но Мэтт уже успел сунуть ее себе в карман.  
\- Вообще-то, это вещественное доказательство.  
\- Если будет нужно, я тебе на любой купюре напишу - "Ниар - дурак", - любезно предложил Мелло. - Я даже могу свою десятку для этого пожертвовать.  
Л обдумал это предложение, но, в конце концов, покачал головой.  
\- Как ни заманчиво пополнить кассу нашего участка за счет твоих добровольных пожертвований, я буду вынужден отказаться, и настоять на возврате улики, - он щелкнул предохранителем кольта, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы измятая купюра вновь появилась на столе.  
\- Итак, - продолжил Л, бережно спрятав десятку в свой бумажник, - Куджи был знаком с Хигучи. Куджи выиграл у Хигучи остатки денег. И после этого его убили. Мы, конечно, можем подождать вечерней проповеди, в которой Кира расскажет нам о грехах Куджи, но я уже и без того почти на девяносто процентов уверен, что Хигучи выбрал его по этой, личной причине, а не из-за каких-то прошлых дел.  
Он ненадолго задумался, вспоминая вчерашнее утро, а потом продолжил:  
\- Когда я столкнулся с Хигучи, он горел желанием отомстить. Он кричал, что мы все поплатимся. И кто-то убедил его, что он может рассчитаться со своими обидчиками.  
\- Я видела этого Хигучи, - заговорила вдруг Халле. - Непохоже, что он может свернуть кому-то шею. Больше кричит, чем делает.  
\- А я и не думаю, что убивал он сам, - покачал головой Л. - Его стараются подставить - хотя все это ничуть не уменьшает его вины. Но сегодня мы с этим разберемся.  
\- Как? - подал голос Ниар.  
\- Хигучи разобрался с Куджи, но главный его обидчик жив, и отлично себя чувствует, - сказал Л, в упор уставившись на Мэтта. - Я уверен, он не упустит возможности посчитаться с тем, кто прикарманил все его деньги.  
\- Что ты задумал? - нахмурился Мелло.  
\- Мы устроим ловушку для Хигучи. И, если все пройдет так, как я рассчитываю, мы поймем, как происходят убийства, - сказал Л.

Разрушение местного культурного центра - не та вещь, которая проходит без последствий. Особенно, если этот культурный центр - лучший салун города. Л был уверен, что замел все следы, но все же постарался как можно меньше попадаться на глаза заинтересованным лицами - Роджеру, Мисе и страдающим от абсистенции постоянным посетителям "Вамми-хауза".  
Именно поэтому часы, оставшиеся до “времени Х”, он провел, перебирая сваленные в углу полицейского участка вещички Айбера. Такая имитация занятости позволила ему избежать общества излишне впечатлительных горожан, и, в то же время, не дать им заподозрить что-то неладное.  
После того, как дверь захлопнулась за последним посетителем, набравшимся смелости полюбопытствовать, как продвигается расследование убийств и поджогов, Л оперся на сундук, широко зевнул, и погрузился в сон. Дремать, лишь изредка моргая широко раскрытыми глазами, он научился давно, и это умение здорово выручало его на церковных службах и во время предвыборных кампаний. Кроме того, слухи о том, что шериф никогда не спит, и все видит, создавали определенную репутацию.  
Когда падавшая через пыльное окно узкая полоска света источилась, и окончательно исчезла, а видимый через окно край неба приобрел оттенок старой полиловевшей гематомы, Л проснулся, и вышел на крыльцо, прихватив чашку с остатками холодного кофе.  
\- Привет, Ниар, - сказал он, присаживаясь на ступеньку рядом с терпеливо ожидающим помощником. Заглянув в чашку, он спросил: - Хочешь кофе?  
\- И сколько ос успело утопиться в этой чашке? - поинтересовался Ниар.  
Он взял чашку, и решительно выплеснул в сторону оскверненный напиток. В лужице что-то возмущенно зажужжало.  
\- Думаю, что пора выдвигаться, - продолжил он. - Мэтт, как ты и сказал, постарался почаще мелькать перед глазами Хигучи, чтобы как следует его раздразнить. Мелло на всякий случай следит за ними, но, пока у Мэтта есть возможность держаться в людных местах, Хигучи вряд ли рискнет что-то сделать. Однако уже темнеет, и люди разойдутся по домам...  
\- Да, - согласился Л, - сейчас настанет самый опасный момент. Мы должны быть готовы ко всему.  
Шаркая босыми ногами по некрашеным доскам, он вернулся в дом. Запасные обоймы, ящик с динамитными шашками, свернутое в кольцо лассо, охотничий нож, капкан, конфискованный у какого-то траппера под предлогом местного закона о защите тюленей - все это шериф вытащил на улицу, и сгрузил на крыльцо, возле слегка посмурневшего Ниара. Потом, подумав, вернулся в дом, чтобы набить карманы колотым сахаром.  
\- Хватай все это, и пошли, - скомандовал он Ниару. - Надо опередить Хигучи!  
И Л заторопился прочь, не оглядываясь на застывшего над неподъемной кучей Ниара.

Поторопиться действительно стоило. Мэтт отнесся к своей задаче “примелькаться перед Хигучи и раздразнить его злость” с полнейшей, иногда ему свойственной, ответственностью. Проще говоря, он расширил свое понимание того, перед кем следует примелькаться, до всех жителей Эль-Пасо, и углубил значение слова “раздразнить” до значения “довести до страстного желания немедленно свернуть поганцу шею”.  
Л пришел на площадь как раз вовремя. Здесь все еще воняло гарью, но обгоревшие обломки уже были убраны, а руины салуна - разворошены в поисках мало-мальски ценного барахла.  
Роджер бродил вокруг, словно хмурый, озлобленный рак-отшельник, внезапно лишившийся своей раковины. Ружье в его руках заметно подергивалось, словно пытаясь самостоятельно наметить себе жертву.  
И Мэтт, и Хигучи тоже стояли неподалеку от руин. Хигучи, судя по жестам, рассказывал всем, готовым его выслушать, о погибших в огне образцах продукции, а Мэтт оживлял его рассказ комментариями.  
\- Кажется, сейчас его будут бить, - прошептал Л возникшему как из-под земли Мелло, - И может даже, ногами.  
\- Я ему говорил, что не надо хватать мисс Боттомслэш... ну, в общем, ни за что ее не надо хватать, - серьезно кивнул Мелло. - А если уж так не повезло, то не надо всем рассказывать, что на ощупь это - как набитый тряпками мешок. А он сказал, что мисс Боттомслэш - оптимальный объект для привлечения внимания в нужную сторону. Уж ее-то вопли точно никто не пропустит. В общем, шериф... я думаю, еще немного, и нам придется взяться за оружие. Не то, чтобы я был против пострелять... Но против целого города - это слишком. К тому же, если мы их всех убьем, кто будет за тебя голосовать на следующих выборах?  
\- А, ерунда, - отмахнулся Л. - Просто придется потратить денек, чтобы самим заполнить все бюллютени. Вот то, что мертвые не платят налоги, гораздо хуже. В общем, так. Уже темнеет. Дай Мэтту сигнал, чтобы выдвигался к кладбищу. Там тихо, пустынно и есть, где спрятаться... Идеальные условия для убийства. Так что вы с Ниаром следите за Хигучи в оба - я хочу знать, как это происходит.  
\- Понял, - кивнул Мелло. Заозиравшись по сторонам, он добавил: - А где Ниар?  
\- Должен быть здесь, - нахмурился Л. - Я поручил ему принести все необходимое.  
\- А он облажался, - пробормотал себе под нос Мелло, и громче добавил: - Ничего, и без него справимся. Не впервой!

Ночь опустилась над городом, принеся с собой свежий ветер из прерии, темноту и безлюдье. Кое-где в окнах вспыхнули тусклые огоньки свечей и керосинок. Дом мэра осветился гораздо более ярким светом газовых ламп, однако ясности под этим светом не наблюдалось - мистер Ягами уже в сотый раз за этот вечер пытался объяснить жене, что приютил Мису исключительно из христианского милосердия, миссис Ягами штопала чулок с таким видом, словно это была веревка для виселицы, Миса напряженно сидела на краешке постели в выделенной для нее комнате, и гипнотизировала взглядом дверь, за которой, как ей уже было известно, неприступной скалой торчала личная горничная миссис Ягами, и пыталась придумать, как поговорить с Кирой, и лишь юная мисс Саю крепко спала - но снилась ей какая-то непонятная дрянь со взрывами, убийством президента и, почему-то, помощником шерифа Мелло.

Л ожидал чего угодно - даже появления какого-нибудь странного оружия, вроде того, что описано в романах мсье Верна. Но Хигучи, побагровев от очередного замечания Мэтта, просто выбрался с площади, дошел до окраины города, огляделся по сторонам, и, воздев к небу руки, принялся молиться о справедливом наказании для обыгравшего и оскорбившего его негодяя.  
\- Он что - думает, что это сработает? - шепотом удивился Мелло.  
\- Хм... С предыдущими жертвами как-то сработало, - с сомнением произнес Л. - Так, запомни хорошенько место, где он молился. Может, это имеет какое-то значение.  
\- В смысле святости?  
\- Да нет, в смысле, что кто-то мог услышать Хигучи! - возразил Л. - Он ведь молился довольно громко. Смотри, мы находимся в добрых тридцати шагах, да еще и за забором...  
\- Ближе было бы опасно. Если бы этот придурок не был бы таким... придурком, он и так заметил бы, что за ним следят, - возразил Мелло. - Так, он уходит! Повернул обратно!  
\- Идем за ним, - заторопился Л, и тенью заскользил вдоль остатков забора.  
Хигучи выбирался из запутанных окраинных переулков долго, то и дело останавливаясь, вспоминая нужные повороты и путаясь в направлении - так, что Л время от времени начинал нетерпеливо грызть ногти, и, лишь добравшись до кожи, догадался заменить собственную плоть сахаром.  
\- Может, это он специально? Путает следы? - бормотал он себе под нос, пока Хигучи, сунувшись в очередной тупичок, с руганью выбирался на улицу, или отбивался от стаи гусей.  
\- А по-моему, он - просто кретин. Топографический, - решил Мелло.  
Л согласился с этим заявлением после того, как Хигучи в четвертый раз сунулся в один и тот же переулок - иначе пришлось бы признать за коммивояжером наличие какого-то особо хитрого плана, смысл и детали которого были слишком сложными для шерифа.  
Все закончилось неожиданно - один из переулков вдруг вывел Хигучи прямо на главную улицу, и тот, облегченно вздохнув, отцепил от штанов гирлянды репейника, и потрусил прямо к дому мисс Боттомслэш. Пожилая девица, воспользовавшись случаем, сдала несколько комнат бывшим постояльцам Роджера - конечно, только тем из них, которые удовлетворяли ее строгим моральным принципам.  
Через несколько минут Мелло подобрался к окну дома, и, заглянув в него, сообщил Л:  
\- Жрет. И, судя по тому, сколько всего выставлено на стол, будет заниматься этим еще несколько часов.  
\- Ясно. Я так и думал, что здесь нам больше делать нечего. Пошли за Мэттом.  
\- Стой! А если это - для отвода глаз? - заволновался Мелло. - Если он выберется через потайной ход, как-нибудь подкрадется к Мэтту, и...  
\- В этом доме нет потайного хода, - вздохнул Л. - К тому же, я специально дал Мэтту указание - упомянуть о том, что, раз уж салун сгорел, он заночует в домике сторожа возле старого кладбища. Хигучи ушел почти сразу после того, как Мэтт об этом упомянул. Значит, убийство должно произойти именно там. А то, что случится здесь, не имеет никакого значения. Да и не думаю я, что что-нибудь случится. Разве что мисс Боттомслэш решит, что Хигучи посягнул на ее честь - но, пока нет трупов, это нас не касается.  
\- А мы успеем? - еще сильнее заволновался Мелло.  
\- Думаю, да, - решил Л. Почесав затылок, он вздохнул: - Но вот куда пропал Ниар, не понимаю! Без него нам придется нелегко. Может, все-таки сходить за ним?  
\- Ага, а пока мы будем шляться туда-сюда, Мэтта придушат, как цыпленка, - мрачно отозвался Мелло. - Нет уж, пошли на кладбище!

Л догрыз последний кусочек сахара, и пополнил список вещей, которых следовало избегать любой ценой, еще одним пунктом.  
“В будущем”, - истово подумал он, - “я постараюсь планировать операции так, чтобы не оказаться на кладбище в компании человека, настолько хорошо осведомленного в похоронных обычаях, и настолько сильно жаждущего поделиться этой информацией с окружающими”.  
Он покосился на Мелло, но тот, не замечая произведенного впечатления, продолжал шептать:  
\- ...Тогда вдова заплатила приюту св. Терезы, и девчонки выкрасили все розы в черный цвет. А мне святой отец сказал развесить по церкви гирлянды... ну, потому что у меня - вкус, и все такое. И еще мне дали корзину с черными лепестками, чтобы бросать их сверху во время прощания с покойным...  
\- Тише, - не выдержал Л. - Посмотри, Мэтт еще жив? Что-то он долго не шевелился.  
\- Жив, не хуже нас с тобой, - сообщил Мелло, выглянув из-за покосившегося надгробия. - Сидит на могилке, и курит. Слушай дальше! Значит, залез я на колосники, жду... и вдруг слышу - кап! кап!..  
\- Ш-ш... Кто-то идет? - забеспокоился Л.  
\- Это ветер, - отмахнулся Мелло. - Значит, залез я - а тут дождь ка-ак повалит! А крыша у нашей церкви - вся в дырах, как раз перестилать надумали. И вся черная краска, с цветочных гирлянд, потекла на прихожан. Они еще не сообразили, в чем дело, думают - просто дождь, а я сверху уже вижу, что у них у всех физиономии черные, как у самого черного ниггера! Я прикидываю - надо их как-то отвлечь, а то сейчас скандал начнется. И вываливаю корзину с лепестками прямо в открытый гроб, где этот трупак лежит. Только, понимаешь, в чем дело... Трупак оказался очень даже живым. Ему просто по голове пулей шарахнуло, вот он и выпал на несколько дней в осадок. А мокрые лепестки как-то, видно, поспособствовали... И вот, прикинь - южанин, конфедерат, приходит в себя, а вокруг - одни ниггеры! И самая толстая ниггерша кидается его тискать!  
\- За это тебя иезуиты и выперли? - не выдержал Л. - Испугались, что начнешь чудеса творить направо и налево?  
\- Нее-а, я сам сбежал, - покачал головой Мелло. - Там мою яркую индивидуальность слишком зажимали. Вот еще была история, с вышивкой на траурных повязках...  
\- Заткнись, - пробормотал Л, вдруг услышав что-то, что совершенно точно не было шумом ветра.

Мэтт, кажется, тоже что-то услышал - потому что настороженно завертел головой. Л увидел, как яркой точкой промелькнула выпавшая из его пальцев самокрутка - а потом что-то дернуло Мэтта за плечи, втягивая за стоящее рядом покосившееся надгробие.  
\- Что за... - выдохнул Л, нашаривая оружие.  
Рядом раздался щелчок - это Мелло снял свой кольт с предохранителя.  
\- Ave, Maria... - почти беззвучно прошептал он.  
И в следующее мгновение Мэтт вылетел из-за надгробия, словно пробка - из бутылки, или словно человек, которому дали хорошего пинка.  
\- Хм, или иезуиты крупно облажались, и ты - действительно святой, или... или у нас есть невидимый помощник, - заметил Л. - Лично я ставлю на второе. На святого ты, извини, не тянешь.  
Он вылез из-за кустов, обеспечивавших им с Мелло укрытие, и, осторожно обходя провалившиеся могилы, направился к надгробию, из-за которого как раз в этот момент раздалась негромкая ругань.  
Яркий свет полной луны с готовностью осветил знакомую Л фигуру охотника за головами, с трудом удерживающего недовольно извивающийся сверток.  
\- Я, кажется, сказал тебе - больше ни во что не вмешиваться, - буркнул Л, - Хочешь, чтобы тебя во второй раз повесили?  
\- Смотри, кого я поймал, - не обращая внимание на бурчание, объявил Бейонд. - Не часто такие очаровательные леди падают в мои объятья!  
Он перевернул свою добычу на спину, и Л невольно поморщился.  
Назвать эту леди очаровательной мог бы только извращенец. Собственно, назвать эту особу “леди” решился бы лишь человек, абсолютно не чувствительный к оттенкам слов - или же склонный к самому злому сарказму. Это была индеанка того неопределенного возраста, который начинается у подобных женщин после утраты девичьей свежести и продолжается до самой смерти, с грязными седыми космами, падающими на покрытое татуировками лицо, торчащими кривыми зубами, и бешено вращающимися глазами. Можно было только порадоваться, что Бейонд успел крепко связать ей руки.  
\- Значит, это и есть наш убийца? - сказал Л, присев на корточки рядом с индеанкой. - Что ж, теперь понятно, почему никто не видел самого момента убийства, даже если находился неподалеку. Получив указания, она подкрадывалась к жертве совершенно бесшумно. Если бы мы с Мелло хоть на минуту отвернулись, мы бы тоже не поняли, что произошло. Вот - живой человек, а вот, через мгновение, - труп.  
\- Вот тварь, - прохрипел Мэтт, потирая горло. - Я вот только не понял... Она меня придушила, чтобы я не орал - это понятно... А пинка мне кто отвесил?  
\- Гм... Тебе знакомо понятие “стратегическая необходимость”? - вежливо поинтересовался Бейонд.  
Л почувствовал, что нужно вмешаться - иначе дело может закончиться дракой.  
\- Эй, ты! - громко сказал он, склонившись над индеанкой. - Как тебя зовут?  
Он почти не ждал, что ему ответят, но индеанка вдруг заговорила.  
\- Рэм. Меня зовут Рэм.  
\- Что, в переводе с языка племени шинигами, означает - “Вкусная нелетающая птица, высиживающая чужие яйца”, - перевел Бейонд.

Луна спряталась за тучами. Тьма накрыла Эль-Пасо, и в этой тьме растворились праведники, преступники, и невинные жертвы и тех, и других. Зато громко заявили о себе кочки, лужи и коряги, совершенно незаметные при более подходящем для прогулок освещении.  
\- Несправедливо, - сообщил Л, успев в последнюю секунду ухватиться за плечо Бейонда, и избежать падения в канаву, - Я, шериф этого города, тружусь в поте лица, занимаясь правосудием, а мэр даже не думает облегчить мне эту задачу, хоть немного позаботившись о благоустройстве! Вот как ты считаешь, Бейонд - это правильно?  
\- Уфф... - невнятно вздохнул в ответ Бейонд, подтолкнул дулом пистолета замешкавшуюся Рэм, перехватил попытавшегося врезаться в дерево Мэтта, и удержал от падения споткнувшегося о камень Мелло.  
\- Фонари, - продолжил Л, - тротуары, канализация... А, черт!..  
Не без помощи Бейонда устояв на ногах, Л пнул забытое кем-то посреди улицы тележное колесо, и продолжил:  
\- И штрафовать! Всех владельцев телег и лошадей... и свиней, - уточнил он, по запаху вычислив заснувшего в луже борова, - штрафовать в пользу правосудия!  
\- Мы почти пришли, - с заметным облегчением в голосе прервал его Бейонд. - Думаю, что мне лучше вернуться к Аизаве, чтобы меня не потащили опять на виселицу. Смотри, ветер разогнал тучи, и, если кто-то выглянет в окно...  
\- С чего бы порядочным людям выглядывать в окна? - начал Л, но в этот момент Мелло удивленно воскликнул:  
\- Смотри, Л! Это же Ниар! Что он тут делает?

Похожий в лунном свете на привидение, Ниар стоял возле груды собранных Л вещей, словно до сих пор решал, как ему поступить со всеми этими обоймами, ящиками с динамитом, и капканами. Лишь подойдя ближе, Л понял, в чем причина такой странной неподвижности - Ниар находился как раз в центре запутанной системы веревок и противовесов, соединенных с медвежьими капканами, и любое неосторожное движение могло стоить ему руки или ноги.  
Вытащив нож, Л одним взмахом перерезал основную веревку, удерживавшую всю конструкцию. Ниар тут же переступил через ставший безопасным капкан, и с едва слышным вздохом облегчения осел на землю.  
\- Что тут произошло? - спросил Л.  
\- Я начал складывать отобранные тобой вещи, - простуженным голосом сообщил Ниар, - и вдруг услышал, что внутри, в участке, кто-то ходит. Я решил посмотреть, но там никого не было. Но, пока я осматривал комнаты, этот человек успел сделать ловушку. Я задел ногой растяжку, и вот...  
\- Интересно, - пробормотал Л, и уставился на дверной проем так, словно ожидал, будто из него сейчас выскочит какое-то ночное чудовище.  
\- Может, пальнуть туда? Или динамитную шашку бросить? - предложил Мелло.  
\- А можно вернуться за тем боровом, и запустить его первым, - внес свою лепту Мэтт. - Ну, как кошек на удачу запускают.  
\- Какие еще будут предложения? - поинтересовался Л. - Бейонд, ты что молчишь? Может, у тебя тоже есть гениальная идея? Не стесняйся - здесь все свои, да и участок, в общем-то, давно пора ремонтировать.  
\- Что-то мне ничего умного в голову не приходит, - пожал плечами Бейонд. - Может, просто зайти туда? В общем, вы тут думайте, а я пойду. Увидимся!  
Бейонд умел двигаться быстро, но Л смог его опередить, и схватить за локоть прежде, чем он ускользнул в темноту улиц.  
\- Интересно, - повторил он, - что ты знаешь такого о неизвестном посетителе, чего не знаем мы? Почему ты решил, что он не оставил внутри никакой ловушки? И куда ты вдруг заторопился?  
\- А Бейонд начал куда-то спешить, как только мы подошли к участку, - тут же наябедничал Мелло. - Почему-то раньше он не думал, что его могут заметить.  
\- И почему я лишил тебя шанса набить все положенные шишки? - буркнул Бейонд.  
\- Эй, ничего личного! - обиженно проговорил Мелло. - Я просто подумал - действительно странно, что ты так внезапно заспешил.  
\- Ты придурок, Мелло, - встрял в разговор Мэтт. - Может, у человека живот заболел?  
Л, который все это время догрызал остатки ногтей, и с напряженным вниманием вглядывался в лица своих спутников, вдруг принял решение.  
\- Мэтт, Мелло - прихватите Ниара, и займитесь нашей пленницей. Устройте ее так, чтобы о ней пока никто не знал, и чтобы исключить малейшую возможность побега. Бейонд...  
\- Так я пойду, да? - спросил Бейонд, и, воспользовавшись моментом, вывернулся из хватки шерифа.  
\- Бейонд, ты первым войдешь в участок, - сказал Л.  
\- Ну-у, это совсем несправедливо, - хмыкнул Бейонд. - А вдруг меня там поджидает ужасная ловушка? Ты думаешь, что раз я - чужак, то можно пожертвовать моей жизнью?  
\- Я думаю, что если там и есть ловушка, то у тебя больше всего шансов ее обезвредить, - сообщил Л. - Ведь это ты ее установил.  
\- Почему ты так решил? - лениво поинтересовался Бейонд.  
Он вдруг перестал куда-то спешить, и, несмотря на то, что Л больше не пытался его удержать, не сделал больше ни шагу.  
\- Хотя, - продолжил, подумав, шериф, - никакой ловушки, скорее всего, нет. Не вижу причины, по которой ты захотел бы причинить кому-то вред. Ниар мешал тебе обыскать участок, за что и пострадал, но к остальным это не относится.  
\- Теперь тебе осталось только придумать, зачем мне это нужно, - саркастично произнес Бейонд.  
Л молча поднялся по ступенькам, открыл дверь, и вошел.  
Примерно через минуту он крикнул:  
\- Ты кофе будешь?  
За его спиной заскрипели рассохшиеся половицы.  
\- Если предложишь, - сказал Бейонд. - Ты уже придумал, зачем мне это нужно? Все-таки хочешь как-то увязать меня с убийствами?  
Л покачал головой.  
\- Перед пожаром я приказал Мелло перенести сюда все вещи Айбера, для досмотра и дальнейшего расследования. Но этим я поставил тебя в крайне неудобное положение - ты легко мог проникнуть незамеченным в номер Айбера в гостинице, но тебе не удалось бы проделать то же самое в полицейском участке. Когда здесь остался только Ниар, ты решил, что другого удобного случая может и не представиться. Я только не понимаю, почему ты не подождал, пока он уйдет...  
\- Он так долго возился со всем этим барахлом, пытаясь сгрести его в одну кучу, что мне показалось, будто я этого никогда не дождусь, - мрачно признался Бейонд. - Тебе, кстати, когда-нибудь говорили о том, что надо давать своим подчиненным разумные поручения, а не спихивать на них то, что тебе не хочется делать самому?  
\- Что-то такое я слышал, - признался Л, задумчиво почесав затылок, - но тогда какой смысл в том, чтобы иметь помощников? Кстати, о помощи - так тебе удалось найти в вещах Айбера то, что тебя интересовало?  
Бейонд покачал головой.  
\- Ничего. Никакого указания на то, где он мог спрятать золото.  
\- Я так и думал, - кивнул Л. - Если бы ты что-то нашел, то сразу уехал бы, а не поперся за нами на кладбище. Мне тоже ничего не удалось обнаружить - как ты, наверное, уже догадался.  
\- Что ж, значит, будем искать дальше! - с фальшивой бодростью провозгласил Бейонд. - А заодно и с Кирой разберемся. Я понимаю, что ему до смерти хочется отхватить себе такой лакомый кусок, как этот город, но мой опыт говори, что подобные религиозные общины, основанные вокруг всяческих мессий и пророков, плохо заканчивают. Куча трупов - и никто за них не платит.  
Л сделал большой глоток кофе, поморщился, добавил сахару, и, забравшись с ногами в кресло, пробормотал:  
\- Интересный у тебя опыт. А как ты вообще сделался охотником за головами?  
Бейонд задумчиво посмотрел в свою чашку, будто пытаясь найти в кофейной гуще какую-то подсказку. Нашел он ее, или нет, Л так и не понял, но через несколько мгновений Бейонд заговорил:  
\- Я оказался на мели, а это было единственным, что я умел делать. Можно даже сказать, что я работаю по специальности.  
\- И какая же у тебя специальность?  
\- Я историк, - с легким смущением ответил Бейонд. - У меня даже есть несколько публикаций по древним культурам, в основном, по ритуальным жертвоприношениям и по концепции “божьего суда” в примитивных сообществах. И я преподавал в Оксфорде... почти триместр. Поверь, здешние ганфайтеры - просто ягнята в сравнении со студентами.  
\- А потом? - спокойно спросил Л.  
\- Потом у меня возникли некоторые разногласия из-за майянской хронологии, и мне пришлось срочно покинуть Англию, - вздохнул Бейонд. - В общем, поверь мне - про самозваных пророков, вроде этого Киры, я знаю все - не зря же я целую неделю замещал профессора Сандерберга, специалиста по альбигойцам.

Бейонд проторчал в участке почти всю ночь.  
\- Мне случалось работать в архивах, а в таких местах хорошее освещение считается смертным грехом, таким же непростительным, как удобные стулья и разумная система каталогизации, - сказал он. - Так что пришлось развить сумеречное зрение. Но рисковать без необходимости я не люблю - канавы у вас на редкость глубокие и, э-э... ммм... сулящие открытия грядущим поколениям археологов.  
\- У нас в этом году был только один случай, когда человек свернул себе шею, упав в канаву! - возмутился Л. - Да и то - я уверен, что к этому приложил руку покойный Куджи.  
\- Я имел в виду другое, - хмыкнул Бейонд, - обычно самые интересные вещи находят не в древних королевских захоронениях, а на древних помойках.  
\- Я рад, что ты так хорошо думаешь о моем городе, - пробурчал Л, выдернув из-под носа Бейонда тарелку с печеньем. - А теперь, когда ты так любезно поделился со мной своим мнением о городе, может, расскажешь, что ты думаешь об этой Рэм? Ты сказал, что она принадлежит к племени шинигами. Кто это такие?  
\- Ну... Есть версия, что это - деградировавшие остатки забредших в эти края ацтеков, - сказал Бейонд, и, вытянувшись, как ленивый кот, цапнул печенье. - Но я думаю, что шинигами - местного происхождения. Два месяца назад я сопровождал генерал-майора Шеридана, который вплотную занялся проблемой индейцев. Он разрешил мне провести кое-какие исследования. При культурном регрессе многие прежние знания и умения остаются в виде суеверий. Но у шинигами я ничего подобного не заметил. Впрочем, скорее всего, они все же контактировали с более развитыми племенами - письменности у них нет, но в их мифах упоминается некий могущественный вождь, сидящий на троне из черепов и записывающий имена тех, кто должен умереть. Хотя, возможно, это лишь отголоски какой-то неудачной встречи с миссионерами.  
\- “Возможно”, “вероятно”, - пробормотал Л, небрежно переставив тарелку на полку за своей спиной, - а какая-нибудь достоверная и полезная информация у тебя есть?  
Он не ждал положительного ответа, однако Бейонд довольно кивнул.  
\- Есть. Я заметил среди амулетов Рэм одну штуку, смахивающую на деталь от патентованной мышеловки, - сказал Бейонд. - А кто у нас торгует мышеловками?..  
\- Хигучи! - воскликнул Л, и, ощутив внезапный прилив вдохновения, вскочил на ноги. - Эта деталь указывает на связь между Хигучи и Рэм! Слушай, я должен срочно это проверить. Вдруг ты ошибся?  
\- Я не мог ошибиться, - возмущенно фыркнул Бейонд. - Я попал в эту штуку пальцем! И это был восемнадцатый раз, когда я попал пальцем в мышеловку! Такие вещи не забываются.  
\- Мне даже не хочется спрашивать, чем таким ты занимался, что твой палец оказался в мышеловке. Да еще восемнадцать раз подряд, - покачал головой Л.  
\- Я же говорил тебе, архивы - опасное место, - пояснил Бейонд. - Служители оставляют мышеловки на книжных полках, совершенно не думая о тех, кто ищет там книги, а не шкурку от сала.  
\- Да-а, кажется, мне повезло, что я имею дело только с бандитами, мексиканскими контрабандистами да сумасшедшими проповедниками, - вздохнул Л. - Ну что - посмотрим, что там болтается у Рэм на шее? Бери кофейник и чашки, а я возьму фонарь.

Далеко идти не пришлось. Тюрьма находилась рядом, в соседнем здании, и соединялась с участком крытой деревянной галереей - на случай дождя. Несмотря на передававшиеся из уст в уста рассказы, никаких особых ужасов в тюрьме не было - две обычные, выбеленные известкой комнатки, с крепкими дверями, зарешеченными маленькими окошками и простой деревянной мебелью. Первая комната, поменьше, предназначалась для охраны, и сейчас пустовала. Вторую, побольше, с вкопанными в глинобитный пол нарами и мятым жестяным ведром для отправления нужды, занимала Рэм.  
Подвернув фитиль у керосиновой лампы, Л наклонился к морщинистой шее индеанки, и подцепил пальцем ожерелье из птичьих костей и грубо обработанных каменных бусин. Среди этих первобытных украшений он увидел также мелкую французскую монету, несколько патронов, перламутровую пуговицу - и зажим от патентованной мышеловки.  
\- Откуда у тебя эта штука? - спросил он, щелкнув ногтем по зажиму.  
\- Рэм это нашла, - сказала индеанка. - Рэм ничего не знает.  
\- Рэм лжет, - мягко сказал Л, - Но я помогу ей вспомнить правду. Бейонд, ты не забыл кофейник?  
Кофе лился в чашки, вопросы следовали один за другим - но Рэм упрямо стояла на своем. Индеанка твердила, что ни с каким Хигучи, и, тем более, с Кирой, она не знакома, что зажим от мышеловки она нашла валяющимся на земле, и что нападение на Мэтта было ее личной инициативой.  
\- Ну, этого уже достаточно, чтобы тебя вздернуть, - хмуро сказал Л, но Рэм только покачала головой, и уставилась на видневшийся в зарешеченном окне кусочек ночного неба.  
Отвернувшись, Л тихо сказал Бейонду:  
\- Что плохо в индейцах, так это то, что их тяжело напугать. Хоть повешением им грози, хоть пытками - будут сидеть и молчать, если что-то вбили себе в голову.  
\- Она не просто упрямится, - прошептал в ответ Бейонд. - Она чего-то ждет.  
Л прикусил палец, и немного подумал.  
\- Пожалуй, ты прав. Если бы она решила умереть, она бы молчала. А так... похоже, Рэм рассказывает нам чепуху или попросту врет, потому что ей нужно потянуть время. Значит, она думает, что ей удастся спастись.  
\- Или получить какие-то дополнительные указания, - предположил Бейонд. - В любом случае, большего мы сейчас не добьемся.  
\- Ну, по крайней мере, у нас есть мышеловка, - порадовался Л. - Хорошо, что Рэм не догадалась от нее избавиться. Теперь Хигучи у меня в руках. А ты через несколько часов будешь оправдан! Только, будь добр - выложи из карманов мое печенье. Это собственность полицейского участка, и его похищение карается по закону.  
\- Да, насчет закона! - воскликнул вдруг Бейонд. - Не хочу тебя подвести, поэтому исчезаю. Дашь мне знак, когда можно будет появиться в городе без опаски, ладно?  
И с этими словами Бейонд выскользнул за дверь.  
После его ухода Л обнаружил, что пропало не только печенье. Из сахарницы исчез весь сахар, а с полки - коробка с дорогим контрабандным чаем.  
“Кажется, я понимаю, что Бейонд не поделил с ученым советом”, - подумал Л.

Мелло и Ниар появились в участке с первыми лучами солнца. Выглядели они, несмотря на ночные приключения, выспавшимися и довольными, и Л, уже начавший к этому времени страдать от недостатка сахара, едва удержался от того, чтобы разрядить свой кольт прямо в их свежие утренние физиономии.  
\- Отдохнули? - вкрадчиво поинтересовался он. - Может даже, позавтракать успели?  
Ниар, почувствовав что-то неладное, сделал вид, будто не понял вопроса, но Мелло радостно сообщил:  
\- Еще как успели! Халле напекла нам оладьев с кленовым сиропом и свежими сливками, и сделала французский омлет с клубникой, и...  
\- И вы потратили на это драгоценное время, за которое могли бы предотвратить какое-то преступление, - пробурчал Л.  
\- Какое преступление?! Шестой час утра, к этому времени все преступники или дрыхнут, или так ужрались, что сойдут за невинных младенцев - хотя бы по умению ходить и разговаривать! - возразил Мелло.  
\- Все когда-то бывает в первый раз, - сказал Л, и объявил помощникам их задачу: - Сейчас мы с вами отправимся к дому мисс Боттомслэш. Хигучи наверняка еще спит, так что сейчас самое лучшее время, чтобы его арестовать - люди, которых подняли с постели, и притащили в участок, не дав собраться с мыслями, обычно более разговорчивы. Ниар, ты обойдешь дом, и встанешь под окном - на случай, если Хигучи окажется ловчее, чем я о нем думаю, и попытается сбежать. Как показывает опыт, ты неплохо научился вырубать прыгающих из окна людей.  
\- А я? - заторопился Мелло.  
\- А ты на этот раз никого вырубать не будешь, - огорчил его Л. - Твоя задача - нейтрализовать мисс Боттомслэш, которая наверняка поднимет из-за этого маленького инцидента ужасный шум. Ну, и подстрахуешь меня, на всякий случай.  
\- Ясно, - помрачнел Мелло. - А можно, раз такое дело, я одену тот старый испанский шлем и кирасу?

Мисс Боттомслэш работала на почте столько, сколько Л себя помнил, и всегда была такой же желчной, высохшей и громкоголосой, как сейчас. Никто не знал, откуда мисс Боттомслэш прибыла в Эль-Пасо, и как вышло, что она стала работать на почте - но зато все слышали историю о том, как она с помощью своего зонтика оглушила и обезоружила двух бандитов, решивших поживиться легкими, на их взгляд деньгами. Ходили слухи, будто острие зонтика мисс Боттомслэш заточено, как штык, и смазано ядом гремучей змеи, а в ручку для тяжести залит свинец. И уже не слухами, а совершеннейшей правдой было то, что мисс Боттомслэш никогда не стеснялась пустить свое любимое оружие в дело. Жители Эль-Пасо, посещавшие церковные собрания, частенько уходили с них с шишкой на голове или трещиной в ребрах. Так что желание Мелло как-то себя обезопасить выглядело совершенно естественным.  
Однако Л покачал головой.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы мои помощники делали из себя посмешище, изображая конквистадоров, выступающих против Монтесумы, - решил он. - Это, в конце концов, слабая и немолодая леди, а не бешеная пума.  
Мелло что-то недовольно пробурчал, но все уже было решено.  
\- Отправляемся, - сказал Л, пристегивая к поясу наручники и, на всякий случай, моток веревки. - Наш козырь - в неожиданности!

Л опасался, что мисс Боттомслэш сразу поднимет шум, и тем самым предупредит Хигучи об опасности, но почтмейстерша с готовностью проглотила предложенное ей объяснение - что шериф нуждается в важной информации, которую может предоставить только такой наблюдательный и порядочный человек, как мистер Хигучи.  
\- Одну минуту, шериф, - церемонно сказала она, поправляя выглаженный чепец, - я скажу мистеру Хигучи, чтобы он спустился в гостиную.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, мы и сами справимся, - попытался возразить Л, но мисс Боттомслэш строго покачала головой.  
\- Это никуда не годится - чтобы джентльмены разговаривали в спальне и без верхней одежды, - сурово отрубила она.  
\- Это было бы ужасно, если бы кто-то из нас троих был леди, - торопливо согласился Л, - однако мы видели и более шокирующие зрелища, чем спящий джентльмен... и мистер Хигучи, я не сомневаюсь, тоже. Я думаю, мы как-нибудь переживем этот кошмар.  
\- Любой беспорядок в одежде - признак беспорядка в голове, неважно, у леди, или у джентльмена, - заявила мисс Боттомслэш. - По утрам наша греховная натура берет верх над правилами нравственности... хотя некоторые не следуют им никогда!  
И почтмейстерша с угрозой посмотрела на Мелло, как всегда, красовавшегося в кожаном жилете на голое тело.  
Л вдруг увидел, что чудовищный зонтик, обтянутый выгоревшей тканью в бледно-розовый цветочек, стоит совсем недалеко от мисс Боттомслэш, и принялся спасать положение:  
\- Вы, разумеется, правы, леди! Мы подождем тут, у лестницы. Полагаю, мистеру Хигучи хватит пары минут, чтобы набросить что-то приличное? Дело неотложное, и могут пострадать другие люди!  
\- Я скажу ему, чтобы он поторопился, - кивнула мисс Боттомслэш, и, шурша накрахмаленными юбками, поднялась на второй этаж.  
Л услышал негромкий стук, затем - голос мисс Боттомслэш, спрашивающий мистера Хигучи. Потом стук повторился, прозвучав гораздо громче и нетерпеливее.  
\- Что-то не так, - прошептал Л на ухо своему помощнику.  
Мелло согласно кивнул, но сказать ничего не успел - наверху хлопнула открывшаяся дверь, что-то упало, и в следующую секунду громкий вопль мисс Боттомслэш хлыстом ударил по барабанным перепонкам.  
\- Умер! Он умер! Кто-то убил мистера Хигучи!

Окно в комнате Хигучи было приоткрыто, и свежий утренний ветерок весело играл с бахромой салфеток, покрывал и ковриков, украшенных вышитыми изречениями.  
\- “В небе Иисус нас ждет, скоро нас к себе возьмет”, - прочитал Л, осторожно приподняв голову мертвеца с подушки. - Вдохновляюще. И, в отличие от большинства предсказаний, правдиво - по крайней мере, для мистера Хигучи.  
\- Брр, - передернулся Мелло. - Я предпочитаю белье без вышивки.  
\- Потому что тогда меньше вероятности обнаружить прежнего хозяина? - хмыкнул Л. Откинув одеяло, он посмотрел на вытянувшееся тело, потрогал холодную кожу на предплечье, и заключил: - Его убили совсем недавно. Убийца пробрался в комнату через окно, свернул Хигучи шею, и, как и в других случаях, скрылся, не оставив следов.  
\- Но мы же поймали эту жуткую старуху! - возразил Мелло.  
\- Да... Мы ее поймали, а убийства продолжаются... - задумчиво пробормотал Л. - Значит, у Киры есть и другие подручные. И еще это значит, что мы подошли слишком близко к разгадке. Кира обрубает концы.  
\- А если это все-таки не Кира? - осторожно предположил Мелло. - Я знаю, что он говнюк. Но зачем ему это делать? Вот что у меня в голове не укладывается - чего он хочет?  
Отодвинув в сторону тело, Л присел на краешек кровати, и посмотрел на Мелло.  
\- Кира ясно сказал, чего он хочет - навести в этом городе порядок. В том виде, в котором он его понимает. Думаю, что его план был таков - он читает проповедь о наказании грешников, тех, которые ускользнули от человеческого суда. Такие всегда есть - мы не успели разобраться с Айбером, мы не обращали внимания на мелочь вроде Мацуширо и Куджи... И Кира этим воспользовался. Думаю, что про Айбера он узнал из газет, и проделал те же логические рассуждения, что Бейонд. Насчет Мацуширо и Куджи еще проще - ему нажаловался кто-нибудь из местных... Да вот, хотя бы Миса! А чтобы меня отвлечь, Кира - или кто-то из его подручных, - украл Мисору. Когда он, по словам Мэтта, вертелся возле моей лошади, он попросту подавал кому-то знак. Он не сомневался, что я в первую очередь займусь поисками Мисоры, а не охотой на Айбера, и он сможет выиграть нужное ему время.  
\- Ну, убил он этих троих - и что? - буркнул Мелло, обшаривая сундук Хигучи.  
\- Четверых - ты забыл посчитать конюха. Пятым должен был стать Бейонд, только вот на нем Кира обломал зубы, и ему пришлось срочно придумывать новый план, - сказал Л. - Чтобы меня запутать, он ввел в игру Хигучи. А когда узнал, что мы вышли на Рэм, прикончил его - чтобы тот не ляпнул лишнего. Кто теперь поверит старухе-индеанке? На кладбище за нами следили, и кто-то забрался сюда через окно...  
\- А, черт!.. - Мелло затряс рукой, попавшей в патентованную мышеловку. - Л, как это снять?  
\- Дай инструкцию. Ага, пружина должна разжаться, когда трупик охладеет и перестанет дергаться. Это означает, что я могу тебя пристрелить, и подождать, пока не наступит трупное окоченение, или же ты попросишь у мисс Боттомслэш лед, и приложишь его к ладони.  
\- Лед, - предсказуемо выбрал Мелло.  
\- Иди, только вначале позови Ниара - пусть займется телом. А я навещу нашего мэра. Думаю, нам есть, о чем поговорить.

Л надеялся, что попадет к мэру к завтраку, и этим хоть немного облегчит себе предстоящий разговор, однако его расчеты не оправдались.  
В доме его встретил только испуганная служанка, разговаривавшая на таком диалекте испанского, что допрос превратился в пытку в первую очередь для самого Л. К концу разговора у него сложилось странное впечатление, будто мэра похитили разумные кактусы, чтобы принести в жертву древнему хтоническому божеству.  
“Ни мэра, ни миссис Сашико, ни Саю... и завтрак, судя по всему, сегодня даже не готовился”, - подумал Л, заглядывая в столовую.  
В кухне, впрочем, обнаружилась еще одна служанка - немолодая полная негритянка, оттиравшая песком и без того сверкающие кастрюли. Но толку от нее было и того меньше.  
\- Ничего не знаю, мистер шериф, - сурово сказала она, уставившись на обнаруженную Л банку с засахаренной вишней, и явно сокрушаясь о ее судьбе больше, чем о своих хозяевах. - У меня во время пожара в салуне братца доской зашибло, так я у миссис Сашико еще вчера отпросилась, присмотреть за бездельником. А как сегодня пришла - никого из хозяев и нету. Только мисс Миса еще спят, да их преподобие у себя молятся.  
\- Ага, значит, кто-то в доме все-таки есть, - обрадовался Л, ловко свернул из салфетки кулек, и высыпал в него остатки вишни.  
\- Есть, а как же, - кивнула негритянка. - Только придется им без завтрака сидеть, потому что у меня ключей от погреба нету. Да и были бы, я бы туда не пошла бы! Вот святой крест, не пошла бы, даже если бы мне все ключи на серебряном блюде принесли!  
Л, уже закончивший обшаривать ящики в надежде найти еще что-нибудь съедобное, резко обернулся.  
\- А что ж так? - спросил он, почувствовав за словами служанки какую-то тайну.  
Негритянка покосилась по сторонами, отложила в сторону кастрюлю, и таинственно прошептала:  
\- Воет!  
\- Что - воет?  
\- В погребе! - пояснила женщина. - Тоскливо так... прям сердце разрывается. Я от братца возвращалась, а оно как загудит...  
\- Так гудит, или воет? - уточнил Л, не выносивший расплывчатых определений, и приоткрыл какую-то коробку.  
\- Немножко воет, а потом гудит. Как дух проклятый, неупокоенный, - подумав, сообщила служанка. И добавила: - Вы печенье-то на место положите, мистер шериф, а то так недолго и поварешкой по рукам схлопотать. Мне надо хоть что-то господам подать, как завтракать сойдут.  
\- Им поститься полезно, - отмахнулся Л, начиная прозревать смысл рассказа косноязычной служанки о хтонических божествах, - А вот скажи мне еще такое - раньше в погребе ничего не выло? И не гудело?  
Служанка покачала головой.  
\- Это кто-то порчу на погреб навел, - сказала она. - Последние дни перед концом света доживаем, вот и происходит всякое.

Л попинал крепко запертую дверь, поковырялся ногтем в тяжелом навесном замке, почесал в затылке, а затем, обойдя погреб, лег на живот возле вентиляционного окошка.  
В погребе действительно что-то гудело - и, прислушавшись, можно было разобрать в этом гудении незатейливую фальшивую мелодию.  
Л прижался лицом к решетке, закрывающей окошко, и крикнул:  
\- Эй, мистер Ягами! Как это вы оказались в погребе?  
Гудение смолкло, сменившись хриплым недовольным кашлем.  
\- Л? Кой черт принес тебя... Что еще случилось? Я тут немного занят, видишь ли!  
\- Ага, я понял. Пересчитываете копченые колбасы, или еще что-то. Но сейчас вам лучше бы подняться наверх - выяснилось, что Бейонд Берздей, которого вы вчера приказали повесить по обвинению в убийстве конюха, невиновен. Его подставили!  
На эти слова погреб ответил мертвой тишиной. Л уже начал терять терпение, и шарить по земле в поисках подходящего камушка, который можно было бы зашвырнуть сквозь частую решетку, и, при удаче, разбить им горшок с солениями, но тут мистер Ягами опять заговорил - глухим и торжественным голосом, напоминавшим не о погребе, а о склепе.  
\- Этот грех добавится к остальным моим неисчислимым грехам, - сообщил он, - а значит, сидеть мне в погребе до Страшного суда... или пока истинное Правосудие не определит, кто на самом деле прав, а кто - виноват. Как я могу выполнять свои обязанности, когда весь мир прогнил и погряз в нечистотах?  
\- Как все мы, в меру возможностей!  
\- Нет-нет, я не имею права указывать, кого вешать, а кого нет! Когда убили конюха, мои чувства пересилили разум, и я совершил ошибку. Теперь я буду сидеть здесь, пока все не решиться само собой, - прохрипела темнота.  
\- Вы слишком строго себя судите, мистер Ягами, - воззвал Л к разуму мэра.  
Он попытался вспомнить, где тот держит печати и гербовую бумагу, но в памяти всплывал только секретный шкафчик с контрабандным французским коньяком.  
Воспоминания о спрятанном от миссис Ягами коньяке навели Л на мысль о самой миссис Ягами, точнее, о ее отсутствии.  
“О, черт...”, - подумал он, и, прижавшись к оконцу, громко спросил:  
\- Где ваши жена и дочь? С ними ничего не случилось?  
Мэр тут же развеял его подозрения:  
\- Сашико забрала Саю, и уехала к матери. Она увезла ключи, так что я выйду отсюда, только когда все закончится, - донеслось из темноты - вместе с запахом колбасы.  
Судя по всему, мэр принялся за завтрак.  
А Л остался один на один со своими проблемами.

Давным-давно, когда шерифа еще не существовало на этом свете, а мэр Ягами не был мэром, и видел свое будущее в чуть более радужном свете, чем тот, что проникает через вентиляционное окошко погреба, кто-то посадил у стен нового, пахнущего краской и свежим деревом дома черенок яблони. С тех пор дом несколько раз переходил по наследству, продавался, перестраивался, а яблоня - яблоня росла, затеняя своей кроной весь двор. Некое внутреннее чувство подсказало ей, что удобный для карабканья ствол и причудливо изогнутые ветви, на которых можно устроить навес для игры в Робин Гуда и деву Марион, здорово повысят ее шансы в конкурентной борьбе растительного мира. И действительно - яблоне удалось уцелеть даже тогда, когда мистер Ягами приказал выкорчевать половину переставшего плодоносить сада.  
Отмахиваясь от лезущих в глаза плодовых мушек, Л перебрался на следующую ветку, и осторожно подтянулся к нужному окну. Судя по всему, Кира уже закончил свои молитвы - или чем он там занимался на самом деле.  
“Наверное, сейчас выясняет насчет завтрака”, - решил Л, отвинчивая шурупы на оконной раме. - “Надеюсь, повариха не выпустит его, пока не расскажет все про вой в погребе и признаки конца света, желательно с мельчайшими подробностями”.  
Если бы мэр не почувствовал внезапную необходимость запереться в погребе, и самоустраниться от всех свалившихся на город проблем, Л мог бы воспользоваться его помощью. Что может быть проще, чем обыск, проведенный с разрешения и одобрения хозяина? Однако теперь шерифу пришлось полагаться только на самого себя.  
Перебравшись в комнату, он на мгновение замер, прислушиваясь к далеким и неопасным звукам, а потом быстро принялся за дело.  
Вещи Киры были, как и ожидалось, хорошего качества, и уложены так аккуратно, что это само по себе было ловушкой. Л подозревал, что, как бы он не старался, ему не удастся восстановить все наглаженные складки в их первозданном виде. Поэтому, после нескольких попыток, он плюнул на секретность, и принялся ворошить вещи, не обращая внимания на мнущуюся ткань и оторванные пуговицы, на смятые страницы книг и тетрадей.  
“Никаких связей с Хигучи, или с индеанкой”, - со вздохом подумал он. - “А это означает - я не там ищу”.  
Лишь в самом нижнем ящике, под стопкой переложенного лавандой белья, он обнаружил единственную вещь, не вязавшуюся с обликом благочестивого проповедника - иллюстрированное издание “Сцен в серале”.  
“Жалкая добыча, но хоть что-то”, - недовольно подумал Л. - “Может, удастся из этого что-то выжать”.  
Полный внутреннего недовольства, он с ногами забрался на свежезастеленую кровать, и принялся читать о похождениях Жозефины во владениях турецкого султана.  
Он уже дошел до того момента, когда юная девица исполняет танец с рахат-лукумом, когда дверь отворилась, и удивленное восклицание возвестило о появлении Мисы.  
\- А, привет! - заулыбался Л. - Надеюсь, тебе в этом доме удобно. Слушай, ты не могла бы мне объяснить, откуда Жозефина достает рахат-лукум? Тут, на картинке, ничего не разобрать.  
\- Что шериф делает в постели преподобного Киры? - хмуро поинтересовалась Миса, в точности скопировав позу Жозефины, собирающейся расколотить вазу о голову злой соперницы.  
\- Не думаю, что я должен кому-то отчитываться в своих действиях, - сообщил Л, и перевернул сразу несколько страниц. - О-па! Посмотри, тут листы склеены! И я никогда не узнаю, чем закончилось соревнование одалисок, и что сказал Али, и что ему показала Жозефина...  
\- Я сейчас позову преподобного Киру, - сощурилась Миса.  
\- Думаешь, он сможет мне пересказать остальные главы? - с сомнением спросил Л. - Нет, лучше уж я попытаюсь на досуге расклеить листы. Не уверен, что Кире удастся правдоподобно изобразить султана Али.  
И он быстро сунул книжку за пояс.  
\- Отдай, - прошипела Миса. - Отдай, немедленно!  
Л покачал головой, и поднялся с кровати.  
\- Порнографическая литература запрещена к ввозу по Закону о таможенных тарифах от 42-го года. Так что я, как представитель власти, имею полное право книгу - конфисковать, а владельца - оштрафовать. Впрочем...  
\- Что? - буркнула Миса. - Может, хочешь, чтобы я тебе станцевала это, как его... с рахат-лукумом?  
Л с тревогой заметил, что она слишком близко подобралась к большой фаянсовой вазе, и переместился так, чтобы между ним и Мисой оказалось старое, покрытое пледом кресло.  
\- Не особенно, - покачал головой Л. - Я имею в виду, что у всякого могут быть маленькие слабости, даже у такого человека, как преподобный Кира. Так что обойдемся без штрафов. Конфискации будет достаточно - к тому же, я не сомневаюсь, что мисс Такада была бы очень огорчена, если бы обнаружила эту книжку.  
\- Что-о? А при чем тут Такада? - воскликнула Миса, тут же забыв о вазе - точнее, о своем намерении обрушить ее на голову шерифа.  
Л хотел уже было ответить на этот вопрос, однако его перебил другой - холодный и уверенный, - голос.  
\- Абсолютно ни при чем, Миса, - сказал Кира, входя в комнату, и быстрым взглядом охватывая кое-как распиханные по ящикам вещи, измятую постель, и, самое главное - торчащий из-за пояса тисненый уголок книги. - В чем дело, шериф? Чем я заслужил такой... неожиданный визит?  
\- Я пришел, чтобы встретиться с мистером Ягами, однако мне не повезло, - честно признался Л, и добавил, поддергивая сползающий под тяжестью книги ремень: - Но нельзя сказать, что мой визит был неудачным - мне удалось обнаружить кое-что интересное, и я намерен это конфисковать.  
Он уставился Кире в лицо, пытаясь уловить малейший оттенок эмоций, но к его удивлению, под наигранным смущением скрывалось лишь торжество.  
\- Я отобрал эту книгу у одного грешника... в поезде, - пробормотал Кира. - Собирался выбросить, как только прибуду на место, но заботы так меня захватили, что я обо всем забыл. Буду рад, если вы уничтожите эту гадость.  
\- Но... - пискнула Миса.  
\- Не беспокойся об этом, - быстро сказал Кира. - Лучше спустись вниз - может, тебе удастся убедить прислугу приготовить нам завтрак?  
Л сумел поймать испуганный взгляд Амане, но уже в следующую секунду она была спокойна и весела, как прежде.  
\- Конечно, Миса обо всем позаботится! - прощебетала она, и упорхнула, довольная, как птичка, получившая свою порцию хлебных крошек.  
Л проводил ее задумчивым взглядом, и пробормотал:  
\- Миса очень привязалась к вам, правильно? Наверное, она много чего вам рассказала - о нашем городе, о людях?..  
\- Как всякая женщина, она любит поговорить, - пожал плечами Кира. - Надеюсь, что наши беседы принесли ей утешение. Так что же - вы намерены содрать с меня штраф? Или обвинить меня на ближайшем церковном собрании?  
Л покачал головой.  
\- Не вижу в этом смысла, - признался он. - По моему мнению, в этой книге нет ничего дурного, кроме стиля, а за стиль, к сожалению, не штрафуют. Кстати, о стиле... не очень-то он с вами вяжется, преподобный. Я ожидал бы Светония или Тита Ливия. А этот “Сераль” больше подходит нашей очаровательной Мисе. Возможно, вы ее выгораживаете? Вряд ли, в отличие от вас, у нее есть деньги на штраф.  
Вот теперь Л смог заметить легкое волнение, промелькнувшее на лице Киры так быстро, как мелькает в траве гремучая змея.  
“Что-то я нащупал”, - поздравил он себя, и крепче сжал свою, упрямо сползающую вниз, добычу. - “Надо бы только узнать, что именно. И избавиться от этой чертовой книги, пока она мне все не отдавила!”  
\- К сожалению, остаться на завтрак у меня не получится, - сообщил он, притискиваясь мимо Киры в коридор. - Дела!  
\- Вообще-то, вас и не приглашали, шериф, - не выдержал Кира.  
\- Правосудие всегда приходит само, его не надо звать! - сообщил Л, и, сгорбившись, как столетний старик, заторопился к лестнице.

В участке царила приятная прохлада - Ниар и Мелло, под руководством Бейонда, обкладывали колотым льдом труп Хигучи.  
\- Постарайтесь не израсходовать все подчистую, - посоветовал Л, с ногами забираясь в кресло, и выкладывая перед собой книгу. - Я на сто процентов уверен, что к завтрашнему дню у нас будут еще трупы.  
\- Фигово, - меланхолично заметил Мелло. - Я себе плечо ушиб, пока грузил этого придурка на телегу.  
\- Халле говорит, что в таких случаях помогает холодная говядина, - сообщил Ниар.  
\- У нас нет говядины, ты, идиот!  
\- У нас есть Хигучи, - напомнил Ниар, и сунул под нос напарнику мокрую от тающего льда пятку покойника.  
\- Сдурел, да? - взвизгнул Мелло, сделав замечательный, в своем роде, прыжок в сторону.  
Бейонд устало покачал головой, и, поднажав на неподатливые мышцы трупа, вновь придал ему благообразный и пристойный вид.  
\- Ниар, прошу заметить, что Мелло на этот раз был совершенно прав, охарактеризовав тебя идиотом, - заметил он. - Кто же так обращается с усопшими?  
\- Я хотел помочь, - сухо сказал Ниар.  
\- Ага, а потом историки грядущих поколений будут гадать, какой сакральный смысл имело подобное положение тела, и что символизирует отогнутая в сторону нога. Мы не должны усложнять и без того нелегкую работу ученых! - фыркнул Бейонд. - Впрочем, с кем я разговариваю! Как я могу вас осуждать, если ваш босс в этот момент кромсает ножом книгу!  
\- Есть! - воскликнул в этот момент Л. - То есть, нет...  
Он раскрыл книгу в том месте, где были склеены страницы, и показал вырезанный в них прямоугольник - пустое пространство, в котором когда-то хранился некий небольшой предмет.  
\- Теперь понятно, почему Кира не беспокоился - он знал, что я ничего не найду, - сказал Л. - Но зато мы теперь знаем, что искать - это должно быть что-то, что влезет в эту дырку. Что, Мелло? Ты хочешь что-то сказать?  
\- Я не совсем понял... А откуда она вытаскивает рахат-лукум? - пробормотал Мелло, тыкнув пальцем в картинку с танцующей Жозефиной.

\- А ведь мне уже встречались подобные книжки, - задумчиво сказал Бейонд, как только смолкло бурное обсуждение достоинств и недостатков нарисованной девицы. - Только они были... как бы это сказать... обратного свойства.  
\- Это как? - нахмурился Л.  
\- Это были книги религиозного или философского содержания, - пояснил Бейонд. - Такие, в которые ни один человек не сунет добровольно нос. Труды одного моего коллеги, сэра Томаса Маколея, пользуются в этом смысле особой популярностью.  
Он принялся внимательно рассматривать вырезанную в склеенных страницах дыру, и через некоторое время довольно кивнул.  
\- Так и есть. Эту книгу использовали для хранения другой книги, поменьше размером. Смотри, Л - тут остались следы позолоты. Скорее всего, осыпалось с обложки. Любопытно... я видел, как таким образом прячут порнографию, но что можно спрятать в книге, которая сама по себе - порнография?  
\- Бессмыслица какая-то, - согласился Л. - Разве что, у кого-то не было другого выхода. А это подтверждает одну мою идею - увы, наша красотка Миса по уши замешана в убийствах.  
Высказав это предположение, Л торжествующе оглядел задумчивые физиономии своих товарищей, и, не услышав возражений, продолжил:  
\- Все сходится! Танец с пончиками, который исполняла Миса - это упрощенная и... э-э... невинная вариация танца с рахат-лукумом.  
\- Но Миса доставала пончики из корзинки, и набрасывала их на специальные палочки, которые стояли у нас на столах, - непонимающе возразил Ниар. - А тут нарисовано...  
\- Напомни мне, чтобы я когда-нибудь рассказал тебе о значении некоторых символов и архетипов, - отозвался Бейонд. - Хотя нет, лучше не напоминай. То, чего не знаешь, никогда тебя не обеспокоит.  
\- А, так вот почему Л - такой параноик! - догадался Мелло. - Это все оттого, что он слишком много знает. Слушай, Бейонд... А что в этих твоих архетипах говорится про то, что шериф всегда приходил в салун со своей личной, самой длинной палкой, и выигрывал все пончики?  
\- Мы отвлеклись, - резко оборвал его Л. - Хочу напомнить, что наша обязанность - защищать людей и следить за выполнением закона, а не обсуждать всякую чушь. Кроме того, пончики - это пончики, а не какие-то там символические архетипы. Итак...  
Он обвел мрачным взглядом Бейонда, Мелло и Ниара, и продолжил:  
\- Второе, что заставило меня насторожиться, было поведение нашего мэра... Ах, да - вы еще не в курсе. Мистер Ягами заперся в погребе, и отказался принимать какое-либо участие в расследовании убийств.  
\- Но он же мировой судья! - воскликнул Мелло.  
\- Это что значит - мое оправдание откладывается? - нахмурился Бейонд. - Не хотелось бы через месяц-другой выяснить, что меня разыскивают по неснятому обвинению...  
\- Я решу эту проблему, - самоуверенно заявил Л. - Сейчас у нас есть дела поважнее. И не прерывайте меня больше, иначе я предоставлю вам возможность обо всем догадаться самостоятельно!  
Мелло и Ниар послушно замолчали, но Бейонд все еще продолжал что-то недовольно бурчать - пока Мелло, иногда проявлявший удивительное знание человеческой натуры, не вытащил из шкафа для вещественных доказательств банку с конфискованным у кого-то клубничным джемом.  
\- Мистер Ягами как-то сказал мне, что его жена будет недовольна появлением Мисы, - заговорил Л, повысив голос, чтобы заглушить чавканье. - Но тогда я не обратил на это внимание. А вот Кира тут же увидел, как это можно использовать. Он уговорил Мису пофлиртовать с мэром, причем так, чтобы миссис Ягами обязательно это заметила. Скандал был гарантирован. Упрямство мистера Ягами не позволило ему отказаться от своего обещания, и выгнать Мису на улицу, но вина, которую он чувствовал - и которую, наверняка, подогрел Кира, - заставила его запереться в погребе. Миссис Ягами, чувствуя себя оскорбленной, уехала к своей матери. И после этого дом мэра остался в полном распоряжении Киры. Более того - я уверен, что люди мэра будут исполнять все его приказы. И если учесть, что большинство горожан тоже доверяет Кире, мы остаемся в одиночестве.  
Перегнувшись через стол, он обмакнул палец в банку с джемом. Бейонд обиженно фыркнул, и отодвинулся, выставив навстречу Л остро заточенный нож.  
Но шериф уже не смотрел на него, увлеченно вырисовывая на столе схему.  
\- Вот, смотрите. Это - первые убийства, - Л поставил в разных концах стола три липкие точки. - Они должны были показать людям возможности Киры. Это, - Л поставил еще одну точку, - Миса. Она рассказала Кире о местных, и о том, чего от них ждать. Это... - Поставив следующую точку, Л поднял руку, чтобы почесать в затылке, но вовремя вспомнил о джеме. - Это Такада. Думаю, она выполняет ту же роль, что и Миса, но среди более уважаемых граждан. А теперь перейдем к самому интересному. Бейонд, убери нож!  
\- Ты не мог придумать другого способа разжевать нам свои догадки?  
\- Я всегда выбираю самое гениальное решение, - гордо заявил Л, и, воспользовавшись секундным замешательством Бейонда, снова сунул палец в клубничный джем.  
\- Вот, это - Рэм и еще кто-то, назовем его Икс, - продолжил он, - а это, рядом с ними - сам Кира.  
Л осторожно соединил три точки в треугольник, а затем провел еще две линии - от Киры к Мисе и Такаде. В стороне он поставил еще одну точки, и объявил:  
\- А это - Бейонд.  
\- Ну и что? Что все это означает? - нетерпеливо спросил Мелло. - Ты уже говорил, что Кира хотел подставить Бейонда, только у него ничего не получилось. А потом мы подстроили побег, и его план накрылся.  
Л нетерпеливо вздохнул.  
\- Бейонд, дай банку... ага, спасибо. Кира хотел показать, что я, как шериф, никуда не гожусь, и что меня можно заменить. Без меня, с внушаемым мэром, город свалился бы Кире в ладонь, как червивое яблоко. Кира собирался воспользоваться мстительностью и жадностью Хигучи, чтобы совершить еще несколько убийств, и окончательно запугать горожан. Не знаю, как он убедил Хигучи отомстить обидчикам, но это уже неважно. Думаю, впрочем, что особого труда это не составило - люди очень охотно восстанавливают справедливость. Если это, конечно, безопасно, и не требует слишком больших усилий. Первое убийство прошло идеально...  
Л провел линию между точкой, обозначавшей Хигучи, и точкой-Куджи.  
\- Но затем нам удалось вывести Хигучи на Мэтта, а эта добыча оказалась ему не по зубам. Кира, узнав, что мы поймали Рэм, запаниковал, и решил избавиться от Хигучи. На этот раз убийство совершил Икс. А Кира занялся интригами в доме мэра. Ему надо торопиться - если он быстро не приберет власть, кто-нибудь задумается, к чему все эти совпадения...  
Л с силой прижал палец к сладкой капле, обозначавшей Киру, и тут же взвыл, заставив Мелло выхватить кольт, а Ниара - щелкнуть затвором карабина.  
Бейонд, отставив в сторону опустевшую банку, укоризненно покачал головой:  
\- Л, ты бы думал, прежде чем измазывать джемом весь стол. Здесь, в Техасе, такие пчелы, что сквозь кожаную куртку укусят, и не поморщатся, а ты их пальцем давишь!

К счастью, Хигучи ничуть не возражал против того, чтобы поделиться с шерифом небольшой порцией льда. Хигучи вообще больше ни против чего не возражал. Даже Мэтт, пришедший к самому окончанию разговора, на мгновение остановился возле мертвого тела, и довольно сказал:  
\- Вот таким мне он больше нравится! А то кричал что-то, возмущался... У меня даже какие-то пятна перед глазами начали плавать.  
\- Пятна перед глазами у тебя плавают потому, что ты покупаешь табак у мексиканцев, а не у честных американских торговцев, - заметил Л.  
\- Вирджинский табак - не такой забористый, - пояснил Мэтт, запыхтев своей сладковато пахнущей самокруткой. - Так чего я хотел?.. А, да! Сюда целая толпа валит! Я пробрался задними дворами, но опередил их минут на пять, не больше. А впереди, угадай, кто?..  
\- Кира? - нахмурился Л.  
\- Нет, сама мисс Такада! Прямо как на той французской гравюре, как ее... а, “Свобода на баррикадах”!  
\- То есть, с голыми сиськами? - заинтересовался Мелло.  
\- Одетая, - вздохнул Мэтт. - Но если она и дальше будет так сильно вдыхать-выдыхать, то ее блузка сама по себе лопнет.

Сперва Л услышал многоголосый шум, а потом увидел прижавшиеся к окну лица и расплющенные о стекло носы.  
\- А потом придется платить какой-нибудь девке, чтобы окна от соплей отмыла, - пробурчал себе под нос Мелло.  
\- Не беспокойся об этом, - утешил его Л. - Я на сто процентов уверен, что к завтрашнему дню у нас не останется ни одного целого стекла, и проблема решится сама собой.  
Спрыгнув с кресла, он подошел к двери, и шагнул на крыльцо.  
Мисс Такада, грозно нахмурив темные брови, попыталась уничтожить его взглядом, но Л никогда не был особо чувствителен к нематериальным угрозам.  
\- Ну? - сказал он, положив руку на рукоять кольта.  
\- Ходят слухи, будто ты поймал убийцу, - заговорила Такада. - Это правда?  
\- Без комментариев, - сказал Л. - Я не даю отчета посторонним лицам.  
\- Посторонним? Ты, наверное, забыл, что это мы выбрали тебя шерифом... и точно так же можем тебя сместить! Что ты молчишь?  
Л, с интересом наблюдавший за перламутровыми пуговицами на блузке Такады, резко поднял голову.  
\- А?.. Ну, наверное, мне нечего сказать. А что вы предлагаете, мисс?  
\- Мы... мы предлагаем, чтобы ты немедленно провел допрос, - возвестила Такада, - и успокоил жителей города. Как мы можем ходить по улицам, зная, что где-то скрывается убийца? Как мы можем спать...  
\- Ладно, - пожал плечами Л, прерывая патетическую речь девушки. - Одну минуту - я только отдам пару распоряжений. А вы отберите тех, кто будет присутствовать при допросе. Как мне не жаль, но такая толпа в тюрьме не поместится.

По лицу Такады было видно, что она приготовилась к куда более серьезному сопротивлению. Но Л, не дав ей опомнится, ненадолго нырнул ветхий сарайчик, где хранилось всякое, доставшееся от предыдущих владельцев, барахло, затем заглянул в дом, приказав Мелло и Бейонду следовать за ним, а потом быстро пересек двор, на ходу доставая ключи от тюремной камеры.  
\- А почему этот тип на свободе? - не удержалась Такада, увидев Бейонда.  
\- Потому что он не виноват в том, за что его пытались повесить, - вежливо пояснил Л, впуская девушку и двух, выбранных ею, доверенных лиц, в комнату для допросов. - У меня есть доказательства. И сейчас я их предъявлю. Мелло, приведи сюда Рэм, и держи ее под прицелом! А вы, господа, размещайтесь поудобнее, и чувствуйте себя, как дома.

Рэм выглядела спокойной и невозмутимой, и даже выложенная Л на стол патентованная мышеловка не заставила ее смутиться, или выказать беспокойство.  
\- У тебя на шее висит деталь от этой штуки, - сказал Л, показав на мышеловку. - Может, ты сразу расскажешь нам, откуда ты ее взяла?  
На этот раз Рэм даже не стала цедить свое презрительное: “нашла”.  
Она просто в упор смотрела на Л, и молчала.  
\- Твое молчание ничего не даст, - покачал головой Л. - Сундук Хигучи был набит такими мышеловками, и среди них я нашел одну разобранную. Не знаю, зачем он дал тебе этот хлам, или зачем ты это у него выпросила, но связь между вами - налицо. Ты ведь убивала тех, кто его разозлил, правильно? И это ты, а не Бейонд, убила конюха...  
Л не успел договорить, как Рэм вдруг изогнулась, и дикой кошкой прыгнула через комнату. Толкнув Л в угол, она взмахнула невесть откуда появившимся ножом. Почти одновременно с этим загрохотали выстрелы, и комнату заволокло сизым пороховым дымом - но Л уже лежал на полу.  
Бейонд, оттолкнув в сторону изрешеченный труп, бросился к шерифу.  
\- Что с ним? Он ранен? - крикнул Мелло.  
\- Убит? - пробормотала мисс Такада, нервно облизывая пересохшие губы.  
Бейонд наклонился, ловя неслышное дыхание, и мрачно проговорил:  
\- Мелло, заставь всех уйти. Или я сделаю это сам.

На то, чтобы заставить Такаду и ее спутников убраться, ушло не больше минуты - слишком уж пугающими были лица Бейонд и Мелло, чтобы у кого-то возникло желание задержаться. Но лишь когда двор окончательно опустел, груда тряпья на полу зашевелилась, застонала, и тихо пожаловалась:  
\- Бейонд, кажется, я ушиб себе коленку. Ты не принесешь мне сюда сахарницу, кофейник, печенье - оно в сейфе, но ты сможешь открыть, я не сомневаюсь, - и немного льда? Я не сомневался, что моя версия о том, что Рэм может совершить покушение, оправдается, но не думал, что из-за этого буду весь в синяках.  
С этими словами Л сел, и, задрав рубаху, изучил помятую кирасу - память о заблудившемся в этих краях конквистадоре.

Полицейский участок удалось покинуть без проблем - но только потому, что это было сделано очень быстро. Л не задержался даже для того, чтобы забрать оружие и книгу с вырезанным в страницах тайником - просто сунул в сундук кирасу, и, вслед за Бейондом, выпрыгнул в окно.  
\- Добить меня в открытую Кира не решится, - прошептал Л, выдирая из волос репейник, - Но подстроить очередную ловушку - это запросто. А я не могу тратить все время только на свою безопасность! У меня есть дела поважнее...  
\- Осторожней, - ухватив Л за шиворот, Бейонд удержал его от падения. - Что ты вообще намерен делать дальше?  
\- Нам нужно найти ту штуку, что хранилась в книге, - объяснил Л. - И давай побыстрее уберемся отсюда. Я ничего не могу предпринять, пока у меня нет доказательств, что за всеми убийствами стоит именно Кира. Зато у него руки развязаны. Шериф - выборная должность, и импичмент еще никто не отменял. Так же, как и суд Линча.  
\- Да я уже понял, что здесь любят кого-нибудь повесить перед завтраком, - пробурчал Бейонд.  
\- Ага, но ты еще не понял, что раз горожане собрались кого-то повесить, они обязательно это сделают, иначе им кусок в горло не полезет, - прошептал Л, и, оглядевшись по сторонам, толкнул Бейонда на землю. - Ползи к тем кустам. Эх, я как чувствовал, когда не разрешал скашивать здесь траву! Хоть какое-то укрытие.  
\- Если ты такой предусмотрительный, то почему ты не засеял пустырь чем-то помягче, чем крапива с чертополохом? - съязвил Бейонд.  
Впрочем, донесшийся с улицы глухой басовитый лай заставил его пригнуть голову, и ползти быстрее.  
\- - Кира привел с собой пса, - снова заговорил Бейонд. - Миками разыщет нас за минуту.  
Л не ответил - он был слишком занят тем, что уворачивался от выскользавших из-под сапог Бейонда камешков и комьев земли. Когда же Бейонд почему-то на мгновение остановился, и не ожидавший этого Л врезался лбом в каблук, решение было принято.  
\- Снимай сапоги, - скомандовал Л, подергав Бейонда за штанину. - Нужно чем-то отвлечь эту зверюгу.  
\- Думаешь, ее заинтересуют мои ноги? - засомневался Бейонд.  
\- В последнее время Миками выглядит сытым, так что вряд ли он станет бросаться на кости, - сказал Л. - Но сапоги - совсем другое дело. Редкий пес может удержаться от желания погрызть обувь.  
Он произнес это со своей обычной уверенностью, несмотря на то, что его знакомство с собаками до сих пор ограничивалось суровым взглядом - с его стороны, и отползанием на брюхе - со стороны животных. Какие еще бывают привычки у собак, и зачем такие шумные создания вообще существуют в природе, Л не знал, и не особенно интересовался.  
“Главное, что теперь я не вышибу себе глаз о каблук”, - думал он, пока Бейонд разувался, и зашвыривал сапоги в кусты репейника. Правый, украшенный серебряной шпорой, то ли по недосмотру, то ли намеренно, перелетел через забор, и, судя по крикам, попал прямо в цель.  
“Знать бы еще, в какую?”, - подумал Л, прежде чем опять скрыться в зарослях крапивы.

Нет ничего более прекрасного, чем согретая теплым солнцем прерия, с яркими мазками цветущей пуансеттии, с пастельными оттенками кактусов и сочной зеленью трав, сливающейся на горизонте с синью неба.  
Но еще прекраснее бледная желтизна свежеобструганных досок, блеск масляной краски и падающие от фургона тени. А запах кофе и слегка подгоревших оладьев всегда даст сто очков вперед самым изысканным цветочным ароматам.  
И чем больше кто-то нуждается в безопасном убежище, тем приятнее выглядят крепкие стены, отгораживающие и от небесной лазури, и от бескрайних просторов.  
Подходя к месту, где расположился Аизава, Л с удовлетворением увидел, что тот не стал дожидаться улаживания всех сомнительных формальностей, а сразу принялся за обустройство своего нового жилья. И то правда, - какой смысл будет от подписей на бумажке, если из прерии прискачут индейцы, или переберутся через границу мексиканцы?  
Впрочем, сейчас Аизаве опасаться было нечего - Мелло, Ниар и Мэтт уже были здесь, и, заняв лучшие места у костра, допивали остатки кофе.  
\- Наконец-то, - сказал Мелло, выплескивая в костер коричневую гущу. - Мы уже думали идти на помощь. Где вас носило?  
\- За нами погнался Миками, - пояснил Л, присаживаясь рядом на снятую тележную ось. - Не так-то просто было от него избавиться. Он преследовал нас почти до самой западной окраины...  
\- Чтобы вернуть мне мой сапог, - проворчал Бейонд. - Левый. И ему удалось бы сделать это гораздо раньше, но шерифу слишком понравилось швыряться обувью. Моей обувью.  
Он со вздохом бросил сапог на землю.  
\- К сожалению, тот, кому достался правый, оказался не таким настойчивым, - добавил он, пошевелив измазанными в грязи босыми пальцами. - Или не таким живым - все-таки, у меня на каблуках железные набойки, не говоря уже о шпоре.  
\- Я предполагаю, - повысил голос Л, - что Кира приказал псу нас выследить, однако, отвлекая его сапогом, мы сумели сбить его со следа. К сожалению, из-за Бейонда мы были вынуждены передвигаться гораздо медленнее, чем собирались...  
\- Ну да, нам приходилось останавливаться, чтобы вытащить из моих пяток колючки. Что это за чертова страна, в которой кактусы используют вместо сена? - риторически поинтересовался Бейонд.  
\- Но все же, нам удалось выбраться,- торжествующе заключил Л. - И теперь можно приступить к реализации второй части моего плана. Мы должны проникнуть в дом мистера Ягами, обыскать его, и найти ту вещь, которая раньше была спрятана в книге Мисы!  
Мелло и Ниар переглянулись, всем своим видом демонстрируя редкое для них единодушие, но тем, кто озвучил общую мысль, оказался Мэтт.  
Как человек, не имеющий ни карьерных устремлений, ни проблем с застрявшими под кожей занозами, он мог позволить себе говорить прямо и откровенно, и не отвлекаться на посторонние раздражители.  
\- Тогда какого черта мы убрались из города? - поинтересовался он. - Отсюда до дома мэра - пилить и пилить, хорошо, если мы туда к пяти часам доберемся. И мы не знаем, какая там обстановка - может, нас уже поджидают. Если делать по-умному, то кому-то надо было остаться, и все разведать.  
\- Времени у нас хватит, - отмахнулся Л. - Вечером Кира начнет читать свою обычную проповедь. Вот тогда мы и пошарим в доме. А до темноты нам лучше затаиться.  
\- В таком случае, - тихо заговорил Ниар, - я начну готовить свои инструменты. Замки у мистера Ягами довольно простые, но лучше подготовиться к любым неожиданностям...  
\- Вот именно! - возразил Мелло. - Поэтому на поиски отправиться должен я! Ты сам сказал, что там ерундовые замки - значит, я тоже с ними справлюсь. А если там будет прятаться тот, второй убийца, я пристрелю его, и...  
Бейонд, все это время изучавший собственные пятки, и иногда тихо чертыхавшийся, пробормотал, не поднимая головы:  
\- На поиски отправлюсь я. У меня в таких вещах гораздо больше опыта, и я смогу понять, что именно нам нужно найти - когда увижу это. Кроме того, я все-таки хочу узнать, куда делся мой второй сапог. Ведь не бросили же они его валяться посреди улицы?

Несколько лет назад, высаживая за домом черенки роз, миссис Ягами мечтала о том дне, когда какой-нибудь благородный, прекрасный, и, конечно, обеспеченный молодой человек из хорошей семьи уведет мисс Саю за цветущий раскидистый куст, и задаст ей Самый Главный Вопрос.  
В некотором смысле, в этот день мечты миссис Ягами осуществились. А отдельные несообразности можно было списать на несовершенство нашего мира, в котором даже самые лучшие планы корректируются в соответствии с грубой реальностью. Так, например, притаившихся за розами молодых людей было целых четверо, и, если судить по доносившимся из дома звукам бьющейся посуды, вскоре к ним должен был присоединиться еще один. Самый же Главный Вопрос в эту минуту звучал так:  
\- А откуда на розах пауки? А они вам тоже под рубаху залезли? А они кусаются?.. Нет? Вот дерьмо, а меня, кажется, укусили... А они ядовитые? Л, я умру?  
\- Ниар, прекрати щипать Мелло. Немедленно, - прошипел Л, и, на всякий случай, отполз в сторону.  
Водились ли на розах ядовитые пауки, или же они существовали только в воспаленном воображении Мелло - рисковать он не хотел.  
“Что-то Бейонд долго возится”, - беспокойно подумал он, прислушиваясь к непонятному грохоту - то ли падению шкафа, то ли маленькому, локальному взрыву в кухонной плите. - “Нам еще надо связаться с Кирой... и успеть подготовить засаду... и...”  
\- Интересно, как эта штуковина выглядит, - пробормотал лежавший рядом Мэтт, и, глубоко затянувшись, выпустил прямо в глаза Л порцию едкого дыма. - Я читал об опытах с магнетизмом. Может, это такая машинка, которая заставляет людей делать всякие странные вещи? Ну, типа, ломать кому-то шею, и все такое?  
\- Кх-кха! Кгха-а!..  
\- Глупо, вообще-то, - задумчиво продолжил Мэтт, - я бы на месте Киры придумал что-нибудь поинтереснее. Например, заставил бы мисс Такаду... Эй, Л, ты что творишь?!  
Выдернув из пальцев Мэтта самокрутку, Л с яростью затушил ее о землю.  
\- Кгха... Ты рассекречиваешь наше укрытие, - сказал он. - Любой может увидеть, или унюхать... кх-е, кхе... узнать, что мы здесь прячемся!  
\- Так мы, вроде, особо и не скрываемся, - недоуменно произнес Мэтт. - Все ушли на площадь, слушать проповедь. А если кто вернется - так за тем шумом, что поднял Бейонд, на нас никто и внимания не обратит.  
\- Это не имеет значения, - насупился Л. - Какой смысл тут сидеть, если мы не будем вести себя так, будто мы сидим в засаде? С тем же успехом мы могли бы подождать Бейонда в беседке...  
Л говорил очень тихо, но Мелло, прислушивавшийся к каждому, показавшемуся ему опасным, шороху, тут же вскочил на ноги.  
\- Точно! Гениальная идея, шериф! Идем в беседку - там нет никаких пауков!  
\- И там не будет никакого Мелло, - вдруг заговорил Ниар, уставившись на то, что еще секунду назад было сложным сооружением из воткнутых во влажную землю веточек - а теперь превратилось в кучку мусора с отпечатком подкованного сапога.  
\- Никакого живого Мелло, - прошептал Ниар, и выхватил из кобуры кольт.  
\- Это мы еще посмотрим, - фыркнул Мелло, сдергивая с плеча карабин.  
Мэтт свернул очередную самокрутку, сел поудобнее, и приготовился наслаждаться зрелищем. По розарию, заглушая тонкий аромат цветов, опять пополз удушливый сизый дым. Вдохнув его, Л издал какой-то звук, который можно было истолковать, как просьбу сложить оружие и успокоиться - но можно были принять и за очередной приступ кашля.  
“Я хочу работать один”, - тоскливо подумал Л. - “Ну, может, с кем-то, кто приносил бы мне кофе, и пончики, и загонял бы преступникам под ногти иголки от опунции - кто понимал бы меня с полуслова, даже когда я не могу говорить...”  
Л нуждался в чуде, и чудо свершилось.  
Из окна кухни вдруг вылетел знакомый черный сапог, блестнул серебряной шпорой, и с громким стуком ударился о лоб Ниара.  
Помощник шерифа рухнул, как подкошенный - но перед этим успел спустить курок.  
Пуля отрикошетила от укрепленной железными полосками задней двери, и улетела куда-то в сумрачный тихий сад.  
\- В сторону погреба ушла, - прокомментировал Мэтт. - Поискать, шериф?  
\- Да ну ее, - отмахнулся Л. - Что там с Ниаром?  
\- Жить будет, - решил Мэтт, потыкав в Ниара палкой.  
\- Но недолго, - мрачно пообещал Мелло, отламывая длинную, усыпанную мелкими бутонами, ветку. - Еще никто безнаказанно не науськивал на меня ядовитых пауков!

Бейонд вылез из окна примерно через десять минут после появления сапога. Первым делом он обулся, потопал для проверки по клумбе с геранями, и лишь после этого подошел к остальной компании.  
\- А, я смотрю, вы тут не скучали! - весело сказал он, и, присев на корточки, поправил венок, украшавший голову Ниара. От его движения длинные колючки еще глубже впились в кожу, выдавив на лоб мелкие капельки крови.  
Ниар застонал, и открыл глаза.  
\- Убью, - сообщил он, и, зашипев, сдернул венок.  
Л почувствовал, что его долг, как шерифа, вмешаться, и попытаться уладить дело миром - иначе через пару минут придется опять пересаживаться, чтобы не оказаться на линии огня.  
“А это будет нелегкой задачей - если учесть, что пули сегодня летают как угодно, но только не так, как полагается”, - подумал он, взглянув на царапину на задней двери. - “Кстати, интересно... А если опять выстрелить в этом направлении, пуля улетит туда же, что и в прошлый раз?..”  
Не долго думая, Л тут же провел эксперимент.  
\- Все, мы больше не будем! - тут же отозвался Мелло, и быстро перевесил карабин за спину.  
\- Я не собираюсь тратить время на бесполезные ссоры, - пряча нож, пробормотал себе под нос Ниар.  
\- Эй, я как раз забычковал! - возмутился Мэтт.  
Но Л, проигнорировав своих помощников, уставился на Бейонда.  
\- Нашел? - жадно спросил он. - Что это такое? Что Кира так от нас прятал?..  
Бейонд довольно ухмыльнулся, и выложил на траву свою находку - маленькую записную книжку с золоченым обрезом.  
Л торопливо схватил добычу - так, словно книжка могла отрастить сотню маленьких шустрых ножек, и убежать в кусты.  
\- Мелисса Дуайн... Иеремия Секундус Флетч... Род Росс, - прочитал он, потом пролистнул несколько страниц, и недоуменно почесал в затылке. - Здесь только имена. Не понимаю, что это может значить.  
\- Загляни в самый конец, - посоветовал Бейонд.  
\- Рэм. Это ведь имя той индеанки, правильно? - переспросил Л, и прочитал дальше: - Рюук. А это, я полагаю, имя второго убийцы.  
\- “Яблочная плодожорка”, на языке индейцев-шинигами, - тут же любезно перевел Бейонд.  
\- Кстати, миссис Китамура жаловалась, что кто-то обнес ее сад, - вспомнил Ниар. - Я решил, что это дети шалят...  
\- Может, и дети, - пробормотал Л. - Но что же означают эти имена?  
Бейонд, нахмурившись, взял записную книжку, и опять перевернул страницы к началу.  
\- Род Росс... Что-то я такое припоминаю. Кажется, я где-то видел это имя... Вот, точно! Я читал о Россе в газете! В “Нью-Йорк Таймс”!  
\- И что о нем писали? - спросил Л.  
\- Только хорошее, - сказал Бейонд. - В некрологах всегда пишут только хорошее.  
Л посмотрел на своих товарищей, выхватил у Бейонда записную книжку, и вскочил на ноги.  
\- У нас есть еще немного времени, но лучше поторопиться, - сказал он. - В редакции “Кактус-Газетт” должна быть подшивка “Нью-Йорк Таймс”. Проверим, не встретится ли нам еще несколько знакомых имен!

Показываться на главных улицах было рискованно, однако Л нашел выход - в редакцию “Кактус-Газетт” отправился Аизава. Переселенец немного посопротивлялся, упирая на то, что он - простой фермер, и может прочитать разве что свое имя, да и то - печатными буквами, но пять кольтов с взведенными курками оказались на редкость сильным аргументом. А когда Бейонд, улыбнувшись, подозвал к себе малышку Юми, и дал ей конфету, Аизава понял, что разберет даже китайские иероглифы - лишь бы его гости убрались куда-нибудь подальше.  
\- Замечательно, - сказал Л, когда переселенец, кивнув, принялся натягивать сапоги. - Я знал, что вы понимаете значение правосудия!  
\- А как же... Понимаю! Только вы, это... кольт спрячьте. А ты, Юми, марш к матери, и ни на шаг от нее, пока я не вернусь! И скажи ей, пусть возьмет тот старый дробовик, которым я голубей стрелял, да засядет в повозке!  
Взгромоздившись на вислозадую кобылу, он хмуро пришпорил ее каблуками, однако Л успел перехватить повод:  
\- Погодите, мистер Аизава! Есть еще одно маленькое дельце. Я хочу, чтобы вы встретились с Кирой, и сказали ему, что его записная книжка - у нас. Нет, не так!..  
Не обращая внимания на нервно всхрапывающую лошадь, Л задумался, потеребил нижнюю губу, и, наконец, произнес:  
\- Скажите Кире, что у нас - его “тетрадь смерти”. И что его будут ждать на кладбище. И скажите это погромче, понятно?  
\- Дурака из меня делаете? - буркнул Аизава.  
\- Я никогда не занимаюсь делами, не требующими моего вмешательства, - отрезал Л, но, подумав, добавил: - Разве что мне за это хорошо заплатят.  
Он дождался, пока Аизава скроется за поворотом, обернулся к своим товарищам, и пояснил:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы этот Рюук в точности понял, что именно мы украли. Вряд ли ему многое скажут слова “записная книжка”. “Тетрадь смерти” - это как раз то, что нужно, если мои подозрения о том, что означают записанные в блокноте имена, правильно.  
\- Род Росс... - пробормотал Бейонд. - Да, я его помню. Не его самого, конечно, а статью. Я прочитал ее месяц или два назад, на вокзале, пока ждал своего поезда. Отличный был некролог! Я удивился, что можно сделать из такого скучного материала, как смерть какого-то мелкого дельца!  
Он вздохнул, и неторопливым шагом подошел к фургону - чтобы вернуться через минуту, с отобранной у Юми конфетой.  
\- Хочешь? - спросил он, протягивая Л слегка обслюнявленное лакомство.  
\- Я лучше воздержусь, - покачал головой Л. - С тебя станется затолкать в конфету иголку - просто из научного интереса.  
\- Вот почему меня всегда подозревают в каком-то грандиозном дерьме? - обиделся Бейонд. - Там всего лишь немного соли.  
Он разломил конфету на две половинки, и показал блеснувшие внутри полупрозрачные кристаллы.  
Мелло, с интересом прислушивавшийся к этому разговору, неожиданно занервничал. Порывшись в карманах, он вытащил дюжину шоколадок, и принялся осматривать их с нескрываемым подозрением.  
Все шоколадки, и те, что он купил в лавке, и те, которыми его угостили, выглядели совершенно одинаково.  
“Рисковать или не рисковать?” - вот что любой мог прочитать на его лице.  
Но товарищи Мелло тактично отвернулись, предоставив ему решить этот философский вопрос без подсказок.

Аизава выглядел вымотанным до предела, несмотря на то, что проехал не так уж много. Из-за пазухи он вытащил дюжину смятых листов с неровно оборванными краями, и бросил их Л.  
\- Разбирайтесь сами, сэр. С преподобным Кирой я поговорил, но придет он к вам на свидание, или нет - этого я не понял. Не до того было. Там такое творится! Можно было всю редакцию вынести, никто бы не заметил.  
\- Что еще случилось? - без особого интереса спросил Л.  
Разложив перед собой газетные листы с некрологами, он открыл записную книжку, и принялся быстро сверять имена.  
\- Говорят, мэр погиб, - огорошил новостью Аизава. - Кто-то пристрелил его прямо через вентиляционное окно в погребе. Вы только себе представьте - в темноте, сквозь решетку, попасть человеку прямо в лоб! И, чтобы уж наверняка, выстрелил второй раз - и опять попал! На такое мало кто способен. Да что я говорю - человек, сумевший сделать такой выстрел, стал бы королем ганфайтеров! Вот вы, кстати, ходили туда, в сад - вы никого там не видели?  
\- Эгхм, - Л нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу, - Это, конечно, удивительное событие. Но мы никого не видели, ничего не слышали, и, совершенно точно, не стреляли в мэра. Зачем бы кому-то из нас это делать, правда, Ниар?  
Ниар бросил наматывать на палец выбившуюся из-под шляпы прядь волос, торопливо кивнул, и присел рядом с газетами.  
\- Я помогу, ладно? - пробормотал он, не глядя Л в лицо.  
\- Да, закончи с этим. А вам, мистер Аизава, - сказал Л, - я бы посоветовал воспользоваться случаем, и предложить на роль мэра свою кандидатуру.  
Прищурившись, он посмотрел в темную даль, кое-где расцвеченную далекими дрожащими огнями.  
\- Кстати... Рекомендую начать обдумывать свою речь к избирателям прямо сейчас. Они как раз идут сюда, и я на сто процентов уверен, что их подбил на это Кира. Я вижу факелы… Но не сомневаюсь, что у них есть оружие и посерьезнее.  
\- Но зачем?..  
\- Конечно, чтобы уничтожить гнездо, где окопались его враги! - сообщил Л, одним движением вскочил на Мисору, и хлестнул ее плеткой. - Но я верю в вас, мистер Аизава - вы сумеете объяснить им их неправоту! Мелло, Ниар, Мэтт - поехали! Бейонд, ты с нами?  
\- Я не прощу себе, если не досмотрю этот спектакль до конца, - хмыкнул Бейонд, пришпоривая Пенбера, и обгоняя шерифа.  
Л промолчал, но Мисора, послушная движению его колен, тут же пустилась в галоп, оставив позади и Бейонда, и троицу помощников.

Ветер свистел в ушах, запах раздавленных копытами цветов смешивался с запахом конского пота, из-под копыт вылетали комья грязи, пачкая лица тех, кто отставал, и темный силуэт часовни святого Елизария приближался с каждым мгновением - пока не закрыл собой полную круглую луну.  
\- А теперь, - спешиваясь, сказал Л, - пойдем, и поищем Киру.  
\- Незачем меня искать, - донесся из темноты часовни искаженный голос. - Я уже здесь. Но прежде, чем мы начнем наш разговор...  
Откуда-то из-за надгробия вылетел яблочный огрызок, и с глухим стуком ударился Л в лоб.  
В следующую секунду Л уже лежал за покосившейся могильной плитой, выставив перед собой кольт, и напряженно вглядывался во тьму.  
\- Прежде, чем мы начнем разговор, я позабочусь о том, чтобы ни у кого из вас не возникло дурных мыслей, - договорил Кира.  
По спине шерифа прополз неприятный холодок.  
\- Мелло? - позвал он. - Ниар? Мэтт?  
\- Я здесь...  
\- Все в порядке, шериф!  
\- Бейонд? Бейонд? - настойчиво повторил Л, не веря наступившей после этих слов тишине.  
Наконец, до него донесся ослабленный расстоянием голос:  
\- Кажется, я буду участвовать в этом представлении на главных ролях... Хотя нет, что это я? Разве наш шериф уступит кому-то главную роль? Тогда - роль второго плана? Нет, тоже не годится, меня ведь никто не видит. А, знаю! Я - тот тип, который изображает за сценой звуки! Я буду кричать и звать на помощь... мгмфффф...  
Л старательно отогнал от себя мысль, что если бы невидимый помощник Киры не заткнул бы Бейонду рот, то через минуту он сам попросил бы вставить пленнику кляп. И даже пожертвовал бы для этого своим шейным платком - если вдруг у таинственного Рюука нет при себе лишней тряпки.  
\- Ладно, - крикнул он. - Начнем разговор. Ты хочешь вернуть себе записную книжку, в которой ты отмечал имена тех людей, для которых писал некрологи. У меня есть встречное предложение - ты выходишь на открытое место, так, чтобы я мог тебя видеть, и я стреляю тебе в голову.  
Кира тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Рюук держит нож у горла Бейонда, но я все равно не настолько глуп, чтобы подставляться под пули. Верни мне записную книжку - и я позволю вам уехать из города.  
Опершись на локоть, Л свободной рукой порылся в кармане, вытащил кусочек сахара, и громко захрустел, заглушая стрекотание сверчков.  
\- Давай лучше поговорим о другом, - предложил он. - Например, как вышло, что такое мирное занятие, как сочинение некрологов, привело тебя на путь убийств? Хотя, дай я догадаюсь... Ты был студентом, тебе, конечно, не хватало карманных денег, ты решил подработать... А свою записную книжку ты использовал для ведения учета, верно?  
\- Заткнись!  
\- Интересно только, как ты познакомился с индейцами, и убедил их, что мир вывернут наизнанку, и что имена в твоем блокноте - это имена не умерших, а тех, кому ты назначил смерть? Как ты уговорил Рэм и Рюука убивать для тебя, а?  
Л захрустел вторым кусочком сахара, и постарался даже не коситься влево – туда, где Мелло и Ниар, прячась за надгробиями, ползли к месту, где Рюук удерживал своего заложника.

Поезд мчался по Великим равнинам на юг, к согретым солнцем предгорьям Аппалачей. За его пыльными стеклами изредка мелькали одинокие, затерянные в прерии городишки, и тогда сидевший на лавке юноша, подняв голову от книги, бросал короткий взгляд в окно. Ему было скучно - так, как может быть скучно молодому человеку, уверенному, что он знает о жизни абсолютно все, и который еще ни разу не слышал вопроса, на который у него не было бы ответа.  
“Какая тоска”, - думал он, - “эти дурацкие равнины. Но что еще хуже - города. На некоторых еще краска не обсохла, но они успели прогнить до самой сердцевины. Коррупция, преступления... зло. И ведь большинство людей не так уж плохи! Но достаточно одного червя - и яблоко уже подпорчено”.  
Поезд притормозил у маленькой станции. На перроне стоял человек в ковбойской шляпе, со звездой шерифа на засаленной кожаной куртке, и, не таясь, пересчитывал толстую пачку долларов, сунутую ему подобострастным кондуктором. Юноша заметил, как с поезда сгрузили несколько тяжелых сундуков, и с отвращением отвернулся.  
“Везде грязь. И разве можно ее очистить словом, как меня учили в колледже?” - горько подумал он.  
Поезд медленно тронулся, отъезжая от станции, но, прежде чем безымянный городок исчез, юноша увидел, как из него выехало двое всадников. Тот, что скакал позади, на ходу выхватил кольт - и второй всадник рухнул прямо под копыта своей лошади.  
Юноша передернулся, и, опять раскрыв томик Руссо, дал себе слово больше не отвлекаться от чтения.  
“Если бы я мог изменить этот мир”, - подумал он, переворачивая страницы, - “Я бы уничтожил все зло! Червей, грызущих яблоки, уговаривать бессмысленно. Их надо давить, чтобы и следа...”  
Поезд неожиданно качнулся, вздрогнул, и, пугающе заскрипев, начал останавливаться.  
Женщина, сидевшая на соседней скамье, тоненько закричала, но почти сразу же замолкла, получив увесистую оплеуху от благообразного седого джентльмена - человека, которого юноша никогда не заподозрил бы в подобной жестокости.  
“Но гниль есть в каждом”, - напомнил он себе. - “Однако чаще всего ей не дает проявиться страх наказания. Значит ли это, что страх способен исправить человечество? И как внушить подобный страх, раз люди не боятся ни бога, ни геенны огненной?..”  
Мысль, без сомнения, была достойной того, чтобы записать ее в любимую тетрадку с золотым обрезом - и юноша, отложив в сторону книгу, полез в свой саквояж.  
Но тут пожилой джентльмен окончательно поддался сидящему внутри него червю порока - ни с того ни с сего он вдруг разбил своей тростью окно, и, обхватив женщину за плечи, вытолкал ее наружу.  
Юноша привстал, не зная - то ли вмешаться, то ли пересесть на другое место, и уже оттуда позвать кондуктора, - но в этот момент джентльмен крепко ухватил его за локоть.  
\- Давай-ка, лезь следом! Поможешь леди добраться до города. Да и молод ты еще - умирать.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду? - спросил юноша, возмутившись столь бесцеремонными планами на его ближайшее будущее, но джентльмен оказался на удивление сильным и проворным.  
Перед глазами юноши мелькнула оконная рама, мелкая щебенка, испачканная мазутом и угольной пылью трава, а потом все затянуло краткой пеленой беспамятства.

\- Меня зовут миссис Дуайн, но ты можешь называть меня просто Мелисса, - сказала женщина, и кокетливо улыбнулась.  
Во всяком случае, это она думала, что улыбается кокетливо. Юноша решил, что улыбка увядающей, но не желающей с этим мириться женщины, просто уродлива.  
\- Меня зовут Кира, - сказал он в ответ, и тоже улыбнулся - скромно, но так, чтобы миссис Дуайн подумала, будто он задет ее чарами.  
Это было просто привычкой, выработанной в общении с матерями одноклассников - но очень полезной привычкой.  
“Может, удастся как-то отделаться от этой дуры”, - подумал Кира, подавая женщине руку. - “У меня есть дела поважнее, чем тащить ее через всю прерию”.  
Он уже знал, что на поезд напали налетчики, что почти все пассажиры убиты, и все - ограблены до исподнего, но это не пугало его - лишь возмущало. Он даже не мог заставить себя почувствовать благодарность к пожилому джентльмену - настолько его злила вынужденная остановка в пути, и навязанная ему попутчица.  
“Человек нигде не может чувствовать себя в безопасности”, - пораженно думал он. - “Как же отвратителен мир, в котором может такое произойти! Если бы я мог что-то сделать...”  
\- Я ехала в Саванну, к сестре, - тем временем говорила Мелисса, - а вы куда направлялись?  
\- В Чапел-Хилл, - сказал Кира. - Я хотел продолжить обучение... впрочем, это неважно.  
\- Да-а? - Мелисса вдруг пошатнулась, и крепче ухватилась за руку. - Что-то я нехорошо себя чувствую. Наверное, это от волнения. Какой ужас - эти бандиты!  
\- Такие люди не должны жить, - согласился Кира, покосившись в сторону железной дороги.  
“Может, скоро проедет следующий поезд? Хотя вряд ли он остановится, чтобы нас подобрать. Машинист, скорее всего, решит, что это ловушка. Как же все-таки неправильно устроен наш мир!”  
\- Давайте присядем ненадолго? - проглатывая слоги, попросила Мелисса. - У меня такая слабость в ногах. Как будто я их отсидела. И голова кружится.  
\- Нам лучше поскорее уйти отсюда,- не согласился Кира. - Может, мы успеем до ночи выбраться к людям. Соберитесь с силами. Вы же хотите поскорее в безопасности?  
Он послал Мелиссе самую свою обворожительную улыбку. “Бандиты”, - подумал он, - “Индейцы, дикие звери... Нет, я здесь и лишней минуты не хочу оставаться!”  
\- Да, вы правы, - вздохнула женщина, и тоже улыбнулась. В уголках ее губ пузырилась слюна.- Я думаю, что небольшая прогулка мне не повредит. Может, хоть кровь разгоню, а то вся левая сторона словно онемела.

Мелисса умерла, когда до захода солнца оставалось еще почти два часа. Она просто споткнулась - в тысячный, наверное, раз, с начала пути, - упала на землю, и осталась лежать. Кира даже пересилил себя, и потряс ее за плечи, но она больше не встала.  
“Мелисса Дуайн”, - записал Кира в свою тетрадь. В эту тетрадь он заносил имена всех, для кого писал некрологи, и записать туда Мелиссу показалось ему самым естественным и обычным делом. Несколькими часами раньше он записал имя Иеремии Секундуса Флетча - того пожилого джентльмена, что заставил их с Мелиссой покинуть поезд. Кира обнаружил его возле путей, с разбитой головой и дырой в груди. Мелисса настояла на том, чтобы забросать тело камнями - раз уж нет возможности похоронить старика, как подобает, - и Кире пришлось пойти на это, несмотря на яростное желание убраться как можно дальше.  
Мелиссу он просто оставил лежать в траве. “Может, ее тело отвлечет хищников, и даст мне выигрыш во времени”, - думал он, устало передвигая ноги. - “Хоть какая-то будет польза от этой толстой дуры”.  
Возможно, так и случилось, потому что хищники Киру не нашли.  
Его нашли индейцы.

Точнее, его нашел один индеец, но этого, как считал Кира, было более чем достаточно.  
Он появился, когда Кира сел передохнуть, и, заодно, записать в свою тетрадь неожиданно пришедшую в голову мысль - о том, что ради совершенства мира иногда приходится жертвовать некоторыми принципами, - и сразу же объявил:  
\- Хорошие волосы! Красивая голова! Я тебя убью, и отрежу тебе голову, и станцую, и может, мне сегодня будет весело!  
Кира не сомневался, что у него красивая голова, но он также знал, что у него умная голова. И очень быстро соображающая голова - особенно, когда опасность стоит прямо перед носом, и небрежно помахивает томагавком.  
\- Как тебя зовут? - спросил Кира, и пояснил: - Видишь ли, мои обычаи запрещают мне сражаться с теми, чьего имени я не знаю.  
\- Рюук, - сказал индеец, и примерился томагавком к черепу Киры.  
\- Р-ю-у-к, - по буквам повторил Кира, записывая имя в свою тетрадь. - Рюук, как ты хочешь умереть? Мне осталось дописать всего одно слово, и с тобой будет покончено. Но ты храбрый воин, и я дам тебе выбор.  
Индеец глубоко задумался - Кира почти слышал, как шевелятся в его голове мысли.  
Наконец, он решил:  
\- Ты лжешь. Я знаю, что белые люди все записывают, но от этого еще никто не умирал.  
\- Правильно. Такая власть есть только у меня, - вдохновенно продолжил Кира. - Но я понимаю, почему ты мне не веришь. Я отложу твою смерть - пока ты не убедишься. Если ты пробежишься на запад, ты найдешь мертвую женщину. На ней не будет ни ран, ни следов насилия, и все ее украшения будут не тронуты. Хотя, конечно, койоты уже могли над ней поработать... но я уверен, что ты отличишь зубы койотов от человеческого оружия. Эта женщина разозлила меня - и я ее убил. Я заставил ее сердце остановиться, просто записав в тетрадь ее имя! Пойди и проверь, Рюук, - а я подожду тебя здесь.  
Когда индеец убежал на запад, Кира подумал о том, чтобы попытаться скрыться - но тут же отказался от этой мысли. Он устал, он был голоден и хотел пить, его ботинки натерли ему ноги, и он никогда не смог бы скрыться от преследования. А в том, что Рюук будет его преследовать, Кира не сомневался.  
Поэтому он решил рискнуть - и подождать.  
Руюк вернулся довольно быстро - самому Кире потребовалось два часа, чтобы преодолеть это расстояние.  
\- Я нашел женщину, - сказал он. - Все так, как ты сказал. Я думаю, ты великий колдун, и твоя голова работает интереснее, когда прикреплена к телу. Шаманы рассказывали о таких колдунах, с книгами, но сам я никогда в них не верил. Я пойду с тобой, и посмотрю, что ты еще сделаешь. У меня двоюродная тетка - шаманка. Она говорила о колдунах, она рассказывала о белых людях и их вещах. Она любит наблюдать за белыми людьми, но такого даже она не видела. Я сказал!  
\- Какой здесь ближайший город? - устало спросил Кира.  
\- Расселвилл, - ответил Рюук, и мечтательно почмокал татуированными губами. - Там яблоки... Если там всех убить твоей тетрадкой, можно будет забрать все яблоки, и ничего за это не платить. Это маленький город, совсем маленький. Ты не устанешь писать.  
\- Даже не мечтай, - оборвал его Кира. - Нельзя тратить колдовство на всякую чушь.  
\- Яблоки - это не чушь, - обиженно возразил индеец. - Яблоки - хорошо! Но ты прав. Зачем тратить волшебство, если можно убить и так? Я многих убил, я убил... раз, два... больше, чем пальцев на руках и ногах! Много-много больше. Могу убить, кого ты скажешь. А ты... -  
Рюук посмотрел на Киру взглядом, который с некоторой натяжкой можно было назвать “умильным”, - а ты не станешь дописывать к моему имени те слова, которые принесут мне смерть.

Ночь под открытым небом была ужасной. Вдали что-то выло, что-то шуршало и кралось в сухой траве, какие-то насекомые заползали Кире под рубашку, луна ярко светила прямо в глаза, и все это мешало заснуть, несмотря на усталость.  
“Во всем виноваты эти налетчики”, - думал Кира. - “Они не только убили тех людей в поезде - мистера Флетча, и других, чьих имен я не знал. Они убили Мелиссу Дуайн так же, как если бы выстрелили ей в сердце. Они убили бы меня руками этого индейца, если бы я не смог его перехитрить. Такие твари не должны жить! Ни они, ни им подобные. Все, у кого внутри есть червяк, должны быть уничтожены - чтобы хорошие люди могли ничего не бояться. Рюук сказал, что убьет, кого я скажу... Я уверен, что смогу морочить ему голову столько, сколько потребуется. Я сумею... и я покажу людям, как жить без страха. Для начала, хотя бы в одном городе. Расселвилл не подходит - слишком маленький, и судя по всему, патриархальный. Это должен быть такой город, изменения в котором привлекут внимание. Так, чтобы всем стало ясно - жизнь без преступлений возможна!”  
Он приподнялся на локте, и посмотрел туда, где, за бесконечными пространствами прерий и пустынь, за горами и реками лежал недавно присоединившийся Техас.  
“Я не поеду в университет”, - решил Кира. - “Я отправлюсь на запад!”

************

Перебрасываясь с Кирой короткими вопросами и односложными ответами, Л сумел примерно составить себе картину случившегося. Некоторые вещи остались тайной - он так и не сумел узнать, где Кира раздобыл деньги и новую одежду, взамен той, что была испорчена во время прыжка из поезда и похода по прерии, однако подозревал, что мог бы проследить происхождение многих вещей по дорожке из тихих и оставшихся незаметными убийств, протянувшейся от дремотного Расселвилла до буйного приграничного Эль-Пасо.  
\- Ты облажался, Кира! - крикнул он. - Теперь тебе отсюда не уйти. Я не стану с тобой церемониться, потому что ты не заслуживаешь церемоний. Нас, пятерых, достаточно, чтобы вынести тебе приговор, и привести его в исполнение!  
\- Пятерых? Один уже связан и беспомощен, и жив лишь потому, что я слишком добр, второй...  
Где-то в темноте громко выругался Мелло.  
\- Дерьмо, кто-то меня подрезал! - услышал шериф.  
\- Ты серьезно ранен? - крикнул он, повернувшись в ту сторону, откуда доносилась ругань.  
\- Нет, но рукой двинуть не смогу. Я прикрою Ниара, так что все в порядке! Он справится!  
Кира громко расхохотался.  
\- С третьим сейчас тоже будет покончено, - сообщил он.  
\- Ниар? - позвал Л. - Ниар, ты как?  
\- Не думаю, что тебе ответят, - отозвался вместо Ниара Кира. - Остался еще тот надоедливый рыжий шулер...  
Темнота зашуршала, глухо вскрикнула, и заговорила придушенным голосом Мэтта:  
\- Проклятье, шериф, Ниара треснули по башке, а меня поймали в какую-то сеть! Главное, я почти увернулся...  
Л ничего не ответил - чтобы не дать себя обнаружить, - и принялся быстро отползать от надгробия.  
\- И последним будешь ты, шериф, - преследовал его голос Киры, - Хотя - какой ты шериф? Ты преступник, как и все твои дружки! Из-за таких, как ты, страдают и гибнут невинные люди, из-за таких в их душах селится страх! Ты недостоин быть шерифом!  
\- А ты - попросту убийца! - выкрикнул Л, и, откатившись подальше, опять затаился.  
Он попытался определить, где сейчас находится Рюук, но потерпел поражение.  
Индеец был настоящим мастером в своем деле, и мог, наверное, даже дикую косулю подоить так, чтобы та не ничего заметила.  
\- Ты даже не можешь доказать, что я кого-то убил. Потому что этого не было! Все, что я делал - объяснял людям, как жить без преступлений! - ответил Кира.  
“Мне надо двигаться к часовне, к Кире, но именно на это он и рассчитывает”, - подумал Л. - “Где-то там, впереди, должна быть ловушка... До сих пор Кира - или Рюук, - никого не убил, только ранил или обездвижил. Вероятно, он предполагает, что мы где-то спрятали записную книжку, и не хочет рисковать, ведь, убив нас, он может никогда ее не найти. Сейчас Рюук должен попытаться вывести меня из строя, и у меня есть шанс с ним расправиться. Но откуда он подберется?”  
Но вместо Рюука из темноты вдруг выскочило другое существо - лохматое, с горящими огнем глазами и острыми желтыми клыками.  
\- Миками, черт бы тебя побрал! - не удержался Л, когда это создание запрыгнуло ему на спину, и прижало к земле. - Слезь с меня немедленно, животное!  
\- О, теперь тебе не удастся скрыться незаметно! - расхохотался Кира. - Здесь есть отличный склеп, и вы все проведете в нем некоторое время - пока не отдадите мне мою записную книжку.  
\- Слушай, а зачем ты прятал ее в том романе? - полузадушено крикнул Л, и выплюнул кусок попавшей в рот собачьей шерсти.  
\- Вначале я снял номер в “Вамми-Хаузе”, - пояснил Кира. - Приглядевшись к тебе, я понял, что ты из тех типов, которые не брезгуют пошарить в чужих сундуках. И поэтому сразу после проповеди я попросил подошедшую ко мне Мису перепрятать мою тетрадь в надежное место. Ну, а потом, когда меня пригласил мэр Ягами, я забрал тетрадь. Однако в этом городе не уважают ни частную собственность, ни власть! Вы вломились в чужой дом, убили такого достойного человека, как шериф, и похитили...  
Кира вдруг замолчал.  
Л лежал, потея под тяжелой собачьей тушей, и ждал, когда тот заговорит, или что-то прикажет, но секунды шли, и ничего не менялось.  
А потом вдруг Миками жалобно заскулил, и рванул куда-то в кусты.  
\- Вставай, иначе тебе в старости грозят серьезные неприятности по мужской части, - раздался над головой Л знакомый голос. - Ты читал в “Ланцете” статью доктора Гассельтаббера о воздействии сырости на потенцию?  
\- Бейонд? - Л сел на корточки, и, прицелившись по голосу, ударил ногой туда, где должно было находиться колено Бейонда.  
И почти сразу же из темноты вылетел кулак, болезненно врезавшийся Л в скулу.  
\- Я не сомневался, что ты лежишь связанный. Это что - был спектакль? - спросил Л, поднимаясь на ноги, и осторожно ощупывая лицо.  
\- Да нет, Рюук действительно меня связал. Но когда-то я случайно выучил индейский охотничий язык - знаешь, когда пальцами отстукивают по коже, чтобы не спугнуть добычу? - и мне удалось уговорить его вытащить кляп. Дальше все было просто. Я объяснил ему, что запись в тетрадке смерти ничем ему не грозит - разве что, отличным некрологом когда-нибудь в будущем, и что ему не надо бояться колдовской власти Киры, потому что он - никакой не колдун. Твоих помощников Рюук все-таки решил связать или подранить, чтобы наверняка обезопасить себя от погони. После этого он меня развязал, я подкрался к Кире, воспользовавшись поднятым вами шумом, вырубил его, и сунул в чей-то пустой саркофаг. Видишь ли, у меня не было при себе веревки - Рюук забрал все, что ему могло пригодиться. Думаю, сейчас он уже далеко... И мне тоже пора.  
Бейонд махнул рукой, и растворился среди черных кладбищенских кустов.  
Через минуту Л услышал ржание Пенбера, и, в ответ - резкое фырканье Мисоры.  
Вздохнув, Л выплюнул еще один застрявший между зубов клочок собачьей шерсти, и пошел выяснять судьбу своих помощников.

Эпилог.

Ба-бах!  
Л смахнул со стола жалкие останки покусившейся на сахар мухи, дописал на бумажке несколько строчек, потянулся, и громко крикнул:  
\- Ватари!  
\- Да, шериф? - тут же заглянул в комнату помощник.  
\- Ты знаешь, где сейчас живет Миса?  
\- Да, она сняла комнату у какой-то мексиканки, - с неодобрением заметил Ватари. - Миссис Ягами, приехав на похороны, немедленно выставила ее вон - и я могу это понять.  
\- Пусть Мисе отнесут эту записку, - сказал Л, - а мне оседлают Мисору. Я хочу проехаться.

Мисора сегодня выглядела печальной, и даже не попыталась, как обычно, откусить ухо мальчишке-конюху, который подвел ее к крыльцу.  
“Эта ночь и ей далась нелегко”, - зевнув во весь рот, подумал Л. - “В конце концов, нас всех чуть не убили. Но “чуть” - это не считается”.  
Он проехал по городу, который уже начал украшаться предвыборными плакатами. С большинства на шерифа смотрело знакомое лицо Аизавы, но мелькнуло и несколько других физиономий.  
“Ничего, Аизава справится”, - решил Л. - “Раз вчерашним вечером он сумел убедить всю ту толпу не нападать, а голосовать за него на выборах, значит, из него получится отличный мэр”.  
Время от времени он слышал, как кто-то заговаривал о необходимости выдавить из города всю грязь и преступность, о том, что со злом нужно бороться, выжигая его дотла, и что виновных непременно настигнет кара, но Л не сомневался, что без подпитки со стороны Киры все эти речи скоро сойдут на нет.  
Вскоре он проехал мимо знакомого тополя, возле которого, как обычно, играла юная мисс Квин со своим неугомонным котом.  
\- Я бы посоветовал, мисс, выбрать для игр другое место, - сказал Л, склонившись с лошади. - Мистер Берздей покинул город, и теперь некому будет выручать твоего кота - если ему захочется опять посмотреть на мир с высоты.  
Кот противно мяукнул, словно намекая, что идиоты найдутся всегда, подошел к тополю, и принялся вдумчиво точить когти.  
Л беспокойно глянул на тополь - и впервые заметил кое-что странное.  
Точнее, в том, что одна ветка - примерно на высоте двух метров, - была наполовину отломана, ничего странного не было. Но вот то, что гладкая белая древесина под отломом была покрыта какими-то значками, уже выглядело необычно.  
Л приподнялся на стременах, отогнул высохшую ветку, и вгляделся в слегка расплывшиеся пометки.  
“Кажется... Нет, я на сто процентов уверен, что я нашел указания на место, где Айбер спрятал награбленное!” - ухмыльнулся Л.  
\- Вот что, Квин, если ты хочешь получить самый большой торт “Леди Балтимор”, который ты только можешь себе представить, отнеси Ватари вот эту записку, - сказал он, быстро написав на бумажке несколько слов. - Договорились?  
\- И миску сливок моему котику, - подумав, потребовала девочка.  
\- Бейонд был прав - ты добром не кончишь, - вздохнул Л. - Ватари даст тебе все, что ты захочешь - только не потеряй записку, и не отдавай ее никому другому!

Бейонда Л нагнал только к вечеру.  
\- Оказывается, все это время деньги были у нас под носом, - сказал он, спрыгнув с устало всхрапывающей Мисоры. - Или ты догадался об этом с самого начала?  
\- Я заметил это, когда в последний раз лазил за тем чертовым котом, - объяснил Бейонд, ничуть не удивившись появлению шерифа. - Но проверить смог только вчера - выглядело бы глупо, если бы я при тебе начал ломать у тополя ветки.  
\- Ты, кажется, был уверен, что я приеду, - недовольно сказал Л.  
Он принялся водить Мисору по кругу, дожидаясь, пока она немного остынет, и все это время краем глаза косился на несколько больших сундуков.  
\- Я не сомневался, что ты не успокоишься, - признал Бейонд. - Хотя я все-таки надеялся, что у меня будет время убраться подальше.  
\- И как ты собирался это сделать? - поинтересовался Л. - Ты не сможешь вывести все это в одиночку.  
\- Да, тут у меня небольшая проблема, - признался Бейонд. - Но я над этим работаю!  
\- Я мог бы вернуться за фургоном Аизавы, - задумчиво сказал Л. - Там все поместится... Но как я могу знать, что за это время ты не убежишь вместе с золотом?  
\- С парой слитков, когда у меня есть возможность забрать себе половину? - фыркнул Бейонд. - Я подожду.  
Он воткнул в землю лопату, и с облегчением сел на землю.  
\- Доктор Гассель-как-его-там не рекомендует сидеть на сырой земле мужчинам, еще не поставившим крест на своей потенции, - заметил Л, и довольно ухмыльнулся, когда Бейонд пересел на свернутую попону.  
Он принялся обтирать Мисору пучком сухой травы, готовя ее к новой скачке, но довести это дело до конца ему не удалось  
\- Слушай, Л, - вдруг заговорил Бейонд, - у тебя случайно нет способностей передавать свои желания на расстоянии? Будь я проклят, но к нам едет фургон Аизавы.  
Выронив траву, Л уставился вдаль, на освещенный розовым светом заходящего солнца фургон.  
\- У меня никаких особых способностей нет, но один мой помощник обладаем умением понимать даже те мои желания, которые я еще не высказал, - пробормотал он. И, будучи честным, добавил: - Правда, до сих пор это касалось только того, что я хочу к чаю.

Покряхтывая - больше для виду, как подозревал Л, - Ватари слез с облучка, и укоризненно покачал головой.  
\- Знать не знаю, что вы задумали, шериф, но мне это не нравится. Это я насчет той, первой, записки. То, что вы решили уехать из Эль-Пасо, я одобряю - вам давно пора мир посмотреть, - хмуро сказал он. - Но я думаю, что того молодого человека надо судить, как полагается, и вздернуть! Вы же сами доказали, что убийств за ним больше, чем за бандой Эфраима, пусть даже убивал не он, а тот индеец! А вы его зачем-то освобождаете...  
\- Ты освободил Киру? - удивился Бейонд.  
\- Не совсем так, - покачал головой Л. - Я отправил Мисе записку с объяснениями, в каком именно саркофаге его искать - и с намеком, что если она правильно себя поведет, то очень быстро станет “миссис Кирой”. По-моему, это самое страшное наказание - быть женатым на бывшей певичке, которую не пустят ни в порядочный дом, и которую ненавидит вдова покойного мэра, и жить среди людей, которые знают, что не было никакой небесной кары - а была пара обманутых индейцев. Впрочем, может, Кира и выкарабкается, даже с Мисой на шее. Хорошо, если его это чему-то научит.  
\- Если его что-то чему-то и научит, то разве что та ночь, которую он провел в саркофаге объятьях несвежего трупа, - пробурчал Бейонд, явно недовольный таким мягким наказанием.  
Впрочем, он тут же повеселел, и, выкинув Киру из головы, принялся осматривать фургон.  
А Ватари, вытащив из походной сумки какие-то котелки и кастрюльки, начал взбивать в них яйца и просеивать муку.  
\- К чаю будут пирожки с земляникой и яблочный пудинг, - объявил он, взмахивая разделочным ножом.  
\- Отлично, - решил Л. - Но, послушай... Ты уверен, что хочешь отправиться вместе с нами?  
\- Безусловно, - кивнул Ватари. - У меня есть кое-какие идеи, которые мне никогда не реализовать в Эль-Пасо. Но, возможно, в других местах...  
\- Эй, - вдруг крикнул Бейонд. - К нам кто-то скачет! Один всадник. Будем убивать, или?..  
\- Пусть подъедет поближе, - решил Л. - Кажется, я знаю, кто это...

Роджер был всем недоволен с первой же минуты - и не постеснялся выказать свое недовольство. Ему не нравилось, что его старый друг, Ватари, поступил, как предатель, сбежав без всякого предупреждения - и, если бы не случайность, позволившая Роджеру заметить его отъезд, и пустится вдогонку, это могло бы закончиться катастрофой. Кто, кроме Роджера, стал бы следить, чтобы Ватари не ввязался в очередную авантюру?  
Ему не нравилось, как Л поступил с Кирой - слишком мягко, с Мисой - слишком жестоко, бедное дитя не заслужило такого ублюдка, со всем городом - а кто теперь займет пост шерифа?  
\- Ниар, или Мелло, - небрежно отмахнулся Л.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что вместе они не могут решить, какой день недели, потому что одному никогда не нравится то, что говорит другой! - проворчал Роджер.  
\- Значит, пора им повзрослеть, - пожал плечами Л. - Это их жизнь, и я за них решать ничего не собираюсь.  
Бейонд вдруг гнусно захихикал, и произнес тем зловещим тоном, которым рассказчики предупреждают о больших неприятностях:  
\- А при-и-идется! Смотри, кто к нам едет!  
На этот раз Л даже не стал выхватывать кольт.  
Он подождал, пока Ниар подъедет к импровизированному лагерю, и тогда заговорил:  
\- Что ты здесь забыл? Ты сейчас должен находиться в Эль-Пасо, и выдвигать себя на пост шерифа.  
\- Мелло справится с этой должностью лучше, - сказал Ниар. - Чтобы быть шерифом в таком городе, нужна определенная харизма, и личные связи с самыми разными слоями населения. Нужно уметь поступать не по написанному закону, а по понятиям, и пользоваться авторитетом у головорезов.  
\- Ты смог бы всему научиться.  
\- Да. Но я не хочу. Я... Я не сомневаюсь, что, присоединившись к тебе, я выиграю больше, - решительно сказал Ниар.  
Л тяжело вздохнул. Раз уж Ниар решил, что компания Л сулит гораздо больше выгоды, чем должность шерифа, то избавиться от него можно будет, только убив его.  
\- Ладно, - решил он, переглянувшись с Бейондом. - Лишний ствол нам не помешает. Кто знает, как оно обернется в будущем? Ватари, постарайся, чтобы пирожков хватило на пятерых.  
\- На шестерых, - отозвался Роджер.

\- Л, если ты думал, что тебе удастся ускользнуть, то ты здорово ошибся, - заявил Мелло, не успев даже слезть с загнанной лошади. - И ты, Ниар, тоже! Что, если я немного ранен, то можно меня бросить в этом чертовом городе, да? Между прочим, у меня вообще царапина! И никуда вы не денетесь, ясно? Я не вернусь!  
\- Да никто тебя не гонит, - устало вздохнул Л. - Я, в общем-то, почти не сомневался... Правда, непонятно, кто теперь будет шерифом, но это уже не мои проблемы.  
\- Мэтт справится, - неуверенно предположил Мелло - видимо, мысль о том, что он оставляет за спиной, до сих пор его не посещала. - Он не дурак, и стреляет не хуже любого из нас...  
\- Это-то да, - согласился Л, и, обернувшись к Ватари, сказал: - Пирожков должно хватить на семерых, понятно?  
А в следующее мгновение из-за холма рысью выехал Мэтт - на явно краденом вороном жеребце.  
Как только он подъехал к лагерю, и открыл рот, чтобы объяснить свое появление, Л спросил:  
\- Так кто теперь будет шерифом?  
\- А? Ну, я перехватил после венчания этого придурка, Киру... Да, Миса его тут же окрутила, видно, воспользовалась тем, что он ни черта после могилы не соображает... В общем, я прицепил ему звезду на рубаху, и ускакал - пока миссис Ягами не проверила конюшни, и не обнаружила, что единственное четвероногое в доме - это бедняга Миками.

Пирожков хватило на всех - даже несмотря на то, что Л умудрился слопать в два раза больше остальных.  
\- Сперва доберемся до Мехико, - сказал он, слизывая с пальцев клубничный сок, - там обменяем часть золота на деньги, а потом...  
\- Мы можем отправиться, куда угодно, - счастливо вздохнул Бейонд. - В Юкатан, исследовать города майя. В Гватемалу или в Перу...  
\- Можем поменять в этих странах режим - на какой-нибудь, более нам благоприятный, - предложил Ватари.  
\- Действительно - сейчас в Южной Америке на революциях делаются хорошие деньги, - согласился Роджер. - Посмотрите на Мексику!  
\- Да даже просто пошалить - и то неплохо, - лениво сказал Мелло. - Собрать ребят, вооружить - раз деньги на это есть, - и работать от процента.  
\- А еще можно поехать в морской круиз - вокруг света, - мечтательно пробормотал Мэтт. - Какая игра идет в этих кругосветных путешествиях!  
\- Мы можем поехать даже в Европу, - вдруг заговорил Ниар. - В Англию, Францию, куда угодно. И делать там все, что захотим.  
\- Я думаю, что мы используем все возможности, - решил Л. - Доели? Тогда начинайте собирать вещи.  
Уже через час на поляне возле холма остались только комья земли, выжженный круг, и обрывки бумаги, которыми Ватари растапливал костер. На некоторых клочках можно было прочитать имена.  
А груженый золотом фургон в сопровождении шести всадников покатил на юг, к мексиканской границе.


End file.
